Made at Twilight
by immaNinjax00
Summary: Hello again, this is a... well you know what crossover this is, summary inside, and cannon parings, on Twilight side, rated now LETS DO THIS! WARNING: this will have Slash, some femslash, some het, and a few small lemons here and there, but it might increase later on I don't know I OWN NOTHING IT"S ALL MEYER & J.K /Tell me if you like the new Tittle/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING JK owns HP and Meyer owns Twilight, this is an AU of HBP and NEW MOON**

**Dumbledore, Weasley (except twins), Hermione, and Bella bashing.**

**Summary: Harry's had enough of being treated poorly, he decides to move to America, with Dudley, now Devon, Luna, Draco, Neville, Colin, and Dennis. He finishes his fifth year before writing a letter to the Dark Lord telling him that he wishes to be alone. It seems as though everything would go according to plan, but with Harry nothing is ever peaceful, Dumbledore is determined to use his 'weapon' to finish off what he tried to get rid of many years ago. Harry will be betrayed by those he believed to be his family. Now he hides in Forks where he meets a vampire coven, along with a human who's bringing up feelings Harry didn't think he had, will love blossom, or will he be brought back to the war he never wanted to be apart of, one thing is for certain, Harry is no longer alone.  
**

**Chapter I**

_It's been nearly 14 years since I've been trapped within this cage, I have't been let free not once, although I see the outside world through those eyes, I can never fully touch anything. He doesn't even know about me, and I can't help but feel that it's that old fucker's fault. He is the one that trapped me in this place that Halloween night when I was but 1 and half. But he actually thinks that he can control me by breaking him, oh if only he knew, that by breaking him down, he's making me stronger, and my cage weaker. However, I can't let them break him down, otherwise I might perish... I have to let him find me but how?_**  
**

_'Where am I? I see nothing but darkness.' The boy looks around, there is nothing but darkness surrounding him, the only light is coming from him, his petite form looked weak and fragile from all the malnourished treatment and abuse he's received from his so called 'family.' His messy raven black hair, and emerald green eyes, are the only reminders that he was once a Potter, now all he is... is a hollow boy, scared and alone._

_'You finally came, I am so glad.' I smile, I allow the light to shine brighter, revealing myself to him._

_'Who are you?' He asks, his green eyes looking at me, with shock and terror._

_'I am the real you Harrison, I am the one that you were meant to be, but that old fucker sealed me here.' I spat, I still remember it, and I will always hate him for it._

_'This can't be right, you can't be me, where am I?' He asks once again._

_'You are in my cage, my prison for the last 14 years, ever since your parent died,' I replied, looking at the boy, anger filled my whole being, how could this have happened, that old fool will pay._

_'Why do you look like me?' He begins eyeing me. My shoulder length crimson red tied into a ponytail, my sclera black but my iris crimson red, it made me look terrifying, which of course was fucking epic._

_'That's because I'm you, duh.' I rolled my eyes._

_'But your eyes are...' he was looking for a good word._

_'Different?' I finished, he simply nodded his head._

_'That's because I'm the creature in you, or rather the demon in you.' I tried to repress a smile at the boy's reaction._

_'Demon?'_

_'Yes, I am Damian Diabolo, you are the son of Lilith, or as you like to call her Lily.' I replied._

_'Mom?'_

_'Yes, she was Lilith, the demonic seductress, although she didn't know it herself, she isn't a full demon, she wasn't able to come into her inheritances you however, being her son I was able to awaken at the time of your birth, but I didn't want to take over, you and I can coexist, but when they died, Albus found out about me and sealed me.' I said._

_'But why? Better yet, is there anything I could do?' I couldn't believe that he just asked that, I knew I chose the perfect one._

_'If you really want to, we must fuse, I become you, you become me, I won't over take you, my power is your power, but we will be able to communicate with each other.' I smiled, at his sweet smile, I really knew I chose correctly._

_'How do we this?' He asks, with a look of determination in his eyes._

_'Give me your hand,' I reached out my hand and watched as he did the same, as I grabbed his hand I began chanting the union charm _**_deos ventos nostra ligas animarum parite (gods of the wind, bind our souls together). _**_A circle appears before us, a nine star demonic seal, it begins to spin around us, I begin to feel a pull, then we slowly begin to be one. 'Don't worry Harry I won't let anyone hurt you again._

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

He awoke with a start, breathing heavily, and sweating, _this is the last time I use any kind of strong smelling cleaners,_ he thought, as he grabbed his glasses he noticed that his vision was better, _huh I guess I don't need the glasses any more_. He get out of the bed and he feel different, he put on his cousin's shirt and noticed it's a bit tighter than usual, _okay that's strange_. So he decided to head to the bathroom, and he was not prepared to see what he was going to see in the mirror. He was completely different, he grew taller, he seemed to have grown in muscle, his once petite form is now well toned and in great physical shape, his hair was longer with streaks of red, and his eyes were what freaked him out the most, they're the same emerald green, but with a blood red ring, _okay this is getting fucking creepy... DID I JUST CURSE_?

"BOY WHEN IS BREAKFAST READY!" His Uncle Vernon yelled, _god why must I keep living with him, good thing I'm going to Hogwarts next week, he just have to suck it up a little longer, _he thought.

_You don't have to Harry._ The voice called out to him.

"Whose there?" he asked.

_It's me Damien remember the dream?_ Harry seemed to have suddenly remembered the dream he had, _oh god it wasn't a dream_.

"So we became one, and this is the result?"

_Yep, we look fucking hot._

"Okay I'll admit it, but what now?"

_Now you show those bastards that you're out of here._

"I can't just leave." he said.

_Yeah you can, they can't keep you here, and I made sure that the track on you is gone, also you might want to look at your wand._

He started freaking out, he rushed back to the room and opened the flap on the floor, and in there his wand changed, "What the fuck happened?"

_Well with you awakening your demon blood, your wand changed to fit your new magical core, it's core is a double, it's got a dark phoenix hair and dragon heartstrings, it's wood is now yew, 15 inches, so I guess we have a new wand._ He was right, it changed, it was now pitch black with a bloody red line spiraled around it. There was a rune on the bottom, it means protection. He liked my old wand but he have to admit this wand was pretty badass, there was even a wand holster, it was black with a red metallic rim. He grabbed the wand, and he felt his own magical core synchronize with it. He put his new wand inside the holster and placed it on his belt.

_I wonder..._ he thought. He unbuckle his belt and lowered his pants and boxer... _holy crap I got bigger, I mean I was okay with a 5 inch, I mean I'm still growing, but now it's like a 6 or 7 inch _he examined his member and felt a twinge of smug coming about. _I'm starting to like this change_. "Will I be able to cast spells?" He asked, he didn't know if this new wand would be the same as his old one.

_Yeah, it'll be like you've always used this wand, also you don't have the trace on this wand, which means you can use spell anywhere you want without the fucking bitches of the Ministry arresting you._ He was _really_ starting to like this change.

"BOY WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY BREAKFAST!" Vernon yelled again, it should have made him flinch but now he was just pissed, he grabbed his trunk and book supplies, and he went downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed his uncle was near the cupboard, arms crossed his chest, eyeing the boy suspiciously, he knew that the boy did something to change his appearance, and it angered him to no end. "I want my breakfast now boy." He demanded, glaring at the boy.

Petunia looked like she wanted to faint, she new that this could be bad news, especially if the neighbors started talking about them, she hated bringing attention to herself unless she was the one that did it.

"No, I'm leaving this dump, goodbye fatass." Harry smirked at the man's reaction, Dudley stifled a snicker.

"What did you just call me boy?" He asks him in a dangerously low voice, Dudley is next to him, looking at his new look, Harry had a deep connection with his cousin, they would always support each other, especially when Vernon was drunk and tried to rape both boys. Dudley even defended him from Vernon when he was on his routine, 'beat the living crap of Harry' time. Dudley was the only person in this house that made him feel like family._  
_

"I said; 'Good. Bye. Fat. Ass'" He relied clearly.

"That's it boy." He makes a reach for Harry's arm but it seemed as though his reflexes got better He grabbed his arm and shove him back sending him flying to the kitchen hitting the wall with a thud. Petunia let out a frantic scream as she hurried towards her husband.

"This is the last time you'll ever see me, and if you try anything I. Will. Fuck. You. Up." He warned the both of them, glaring at the two, which made the couple shudder, his eyes had a fierceness to them and told them he wasn't kidding. Dudley just gave him a small sad smile, _I really am going to miss_ him, he thought grabbing his trunk.

_Why don't you take him with you, he has a demonic creature in him,_ Damien told him... Dudley a demon? For some reason the idea was actually funny to Harry, he remembered one time when he was being bullied, Dudley came in and nearly beat the crap out of all the attackers, giving him the name of Dudley the 'demon'.

"Come with me Dudley, we can escape this fucking pathetic prison, we can travel like we always wanted." he looked at him, with a pleading look on his eyes.

"Really, you mean it?" His face lit up, he was like a kid on Christmas. They always planned on leaving this prison, as they called it, and travel around see the world, but they were afraid of Dumbledore finding them and bringing them back to the Dursley's and back to Vernon.

"Yeah, get your things ready and we'll leave this place." He replied, Dudley just nodded at went up to his room, as fast as his thick legs could carry him, _note to self, get him into shape_.

"You will not take my Dudlikins with you, freak." Aunt Petunia scold at the boy, she didn't care if that _freak_ left, she wasn't going to let him influence her son, and corrupt his mind.

"Call me that again and I will show you how much of a freak I am, aunt Petunia." He smiled at her devilishly. Harry may hate Vernon for all the beatings and attempted rapes, but he hated Petunia with a passion (of a thousand spirit bombs!). He was her sister's son, her flesh and blood, her only last reminder of Lily Evans, but she couldn't care less. She turned a blind eye while her perverted husband tried to make Harry strip, or would just give the boy stale bread and water. He couldn't believe that he was even related to her, the only good that came out of that 'slut,' since he knew she was sleeping around with teenage boys, especially with Dudley's friends, was that she gave birth to his only family member that truly cared about him.

She flinched at his smile and retreated, they suddenly heard Dudley coming downstairs, a trunk like Harry's behind him. "I'm ready to leave Harry," he said looking at his 'parent's' for the last time, he didn't even hide the smile on his face.

Harry looked at the trunks and knew it would take a while to get away far enough with the luggage they had. Then he remembered what Damien told him earlier, "I think it would be best to shrink them since it would be difficult to escape with all this about." He suggested.

"I thought you weren't allowed to use magic?" Dudley asked, there was a hint of worry in his tone.

"Well let's just say this change I had has it's perks, are you ready?" Harry smiled as they placed the trunks on their pockets, he held out his hand towards him.

"Yes, you know I am... goodbye Petunia, Vernon, Dudley Dursley is not longer your son, I'm now Devon Potter." He said looking at his parents, he grabbed his hand.

_You want to use my power to leave this place? _Damien asked him.

_Yes, please, _he relied, he felt as a surge of magic, began to flow out of his core, it felt weird but very familiar, as though it was always there, just sleeping. A black mist began to emit from Harry's body, and Devon in fright pressed himself closer to Harry, until his chest was pressed onto Harry's arm. They began to be surrounded by the mist, he could see the terror in Petunia's eyes. "Goodbye Petunia, have a nice life." Then they were shrouded by the mist until they were no more.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

They arrived in a small room, it had marble flooring, and the table was made of oak, as well as the chairs. The walls were painted white, it was so beautiful, there was black door across the table.

"Where are we Harry?" Devon asked, he was looking around the room mesmerized by its beauty.

"I don't know." Harry replied, just then the door opened and a goblin walked in.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I see you have finally awakened your magical inheritance." The goblin smirked.

"Um who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Griphook, you are in one of the many rooms here in Gringotts." Griphook announced.

"How did we get here?" He asked, stunned by the turn of events.

"You're here because I know there are somethings you are going to want answered." He replied, sitting down on one of the chairs, Devon and Harry followed his example and sat down.

"Alright so what are my questions?" Harry asked.

"I know you know about your demon blood, and from the power you displayed you have Damien as your alliance. Then there is Devon here who has Mikael, also known as Damien's right hand man." He looked at Devon who's eyes widen at the sudden revelation.

"I-I-I can't have demon blood in me, don't I need to be a wizard for that to happen." He asked.

"Not necessarily, demon blood unlike other magical abilities are passed down by blood and family, regardless of having a magical core or not, your great, great, great, grandmother was the first person in your line to unite with a demon called Abaddon, the uncontrollable, Abaddon, was the most fierce of all demons, and unstable, which is way it couldn't be united to it's vessel." The goblin said. "Your great, great, great grandmother was able to unite with it, allowing her blood to be fused with demon blood, people become vessel's through rituals and they hardly get to unite with the demon, but she did and she gave birth to the first ever bloodline of the Evans, she was a human, but she was a squib."

"Great great great gran was a squib?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, through your veins run demon blood, allowing a demon to chose you as their own vessel, and you can be able to unite with your demon, hence Mr. Potter's change." The goblin looked at Harry.

"You said that my demon was Mikael, who you called as Damien's right hand man, who is Damien and who is Mikael."

"Damien is what your cousin is... better yet, he's your cousin's demon, Damien can control the darkness, as you can tell, his abilities are; he can control and manipulate thunder, move things with just his thoughts, and sense other magical creatures." Harry was surprised at all the powers he was going to have.

"Wow Harry's that kinda cool." Devon smiled.

"Mikael, is always by Damien's side, his main power consists of controlling fire, his abilities include, immense healing abilities, read people's minds, and create force fields." Devon shuddered at the thought of talking to other dead people.

"Wow Dev, sounds like you got great power." Harry smiled, noticing the boys nervousness.

"Now the common abilities all demons have are; super strength and speed, great reflexes, and enhanced vision." The goblin added.

"That's why I don't need my glasses anymore." Harry chimed.

"Precisely, now since you have awaken your bloodline, I have transferred all of your galleons to your new vault, now if you desire anything else I have to take my leave." The goblin waited for them to speak up, when they didn't he just bowed and left the room. He left a file on the table that ready _Harrison and Devon Potter_ vaults.

"So Dev what do you think?" He looked at his cousin, who he could was still trying to process everything.

"I think... let's meet my demon." He replied, a smile plastered on his face.

_How do we do that?_ Harry asked Damien.

_Just tell your cousin to meditate and then he'll come to you._ He replied.

"Alright, I just talked to Damien and he wants you to meditate and call out to him."

"Alrighty then, let's do this." He proceeded to sit on the floor with his legs crossed, and he closed his eyes.

_When is that boy going to realize I'm here. God it's been nearly 6 years since he last awakened, I need to be near Damien, WAKE THE FUCK UP._

_'Hello?' A boy wanders around the void, finally he's here._

_'Finally you know how long I've waited for you to awaken me again.' I yelled at the boy, he flinched, seriously look at him, he's so fucking fat, I can't wait until we fuse, he's going to thank me. My chin length crimson red hair tied in a pony tail, my black sclera and crimson red eyes look epic as always._

_'Are you Mikael?' He asked._

_'Yeah, so you want to do this?' He simply nodded, great straight to the point I like this dude. I raised my hand and he took it without hesitation. 'Alright then, this will be painless, and we'll kick ass and look fucking hot doing it.' He just smiled and I began the ritual, ****__deos ventos nostra ligas animarum parite (gods of the wind, bind our souls together)._

Harry was sitting on the chair watching his cousin meditating, he was happy they finally left, he grabbed the file and began looking at it, he nearly fell of his chair when he found out that they had about 5 different homes, he found one that really peaked his interest, **7****_ bedroom and 7 baths, located in the middle of the woods, great privacy, mile away from town. Location Forks, Washington,__ USA_**. The whole idea was interesting, but he didn't know what would happen, would they move there, he liked privacy, and he knew that going to Hogwarts would be weird. Maybe after this year he can just leave, give Voldemort a letter stating that he's not going to pursue him, that all he desires is peace. He was quickly taken out of his thoughts, when he noticed a huge fire surrounding his cousin, he stared freaking out._  
_

_Calm down Harry, he's just in transition, it happened to us, except you were surrounded by the black mist, _Damien assured him.

The fires engulfed the boy, swirling around, the only thing different was that the fire emitted no heat, after what seemed like hours, the fire died down and lying there on the floor was a different boy than what was originally there. He was thinner, but still had a medium build like Harry, he had shoulder length hair, and the same red streaks that Harry had. He groan getting up, he was taller than Harry by an inch, when he opened his eyes, he still had the same blue eyes, but with at red ring around his eyes.

"Cool, Dev, you look amazing." Harry said.

"I feel weird," he admitted, his vision was better than before, he felt his body and felt a layer of well toned muscle, he slowly made his way down until he noticed that he had a bigger package, he was the same size as Harry but a bit thicker, now he was 7 inches and thicker. He looked up and saw Harry trying to look away, he noticed that he was fondling his member in front of him. "Oh god I'm sorry." He blushed.

"Its okay I was also surprised by the... uh sudden change, but like I said you look amazing." He conjured a mirror and Devon got a better look at himself. He lost all the fat and it was replaced with a well toned body like Harry's, he liked the streaks of red on his hair.

_I look hot,_ he thought, sizing himself up in the mirror.

_You mean we look hot_, Mikael corrected him.

"So Dev, I know we only have a week together until I start Hogwarts, how about we train till then, and we can leave Britain after this year, so I won't be back to finish school, I'll tell Voldemort that I won't pursue him, I will let him do whatever he wants as long as he leaves me alone."

"Sounds like a plan, where will we go?"

"I heard of a small town in the US."

"America! I always wanted to go there, where will we go?" Devon was jumping up and down.

"A small town called Forks, Washington." He replied.

* * *

**What do you think, I know I'm doing so many stories I just love to write, it's very awesome, so tell me what you think and don't forget to R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for giving this a try, and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, like many before, I have written the first 6 chapters down, and I'm ready for you to tell me your thoughts :)**

**Also I need to know what you think about my glee/hp xover, I don't know if y'all like it, cause I don't get any reviews, but please if you can at least tell if you like or hate it, it will greatly help me. THANKS**

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**{**Vision**}**_

**Chapter II**

"Where's Harry?" Neville asked, he was with Luna and, oddly enough, Draco. It seemed that Draco and Luna created a friendship during the summer.

"I don't know but I think he won't be coming in this compartment, not if those two have anything to say about it." Draco replied, looking at one of the books he always had with him, it was on violin pieces.

"Oh I don't know the nargles are trying to de-fuzz his mind." Luna replied in her dreamy state.

"Oh... I don't even know what you said but sure why not." Draco shrugged. Just then there were people gasping and a loud commotion outside.

"What's going on?" Neville got up from his and opened the compartment door, the three stepped outside and saw a bunch of students outside as well.

"Guys it's no big deal really, I went through a growth spurt, they happen." Harry called out, trying to move, although it was easier said than done, no one seemed to believe him, until he raised his bangs showing his scar.

"Harry?" He heard a voice call out, he looked around and saw Neville, Luna, and Draco? Standing there looking at him, Draco and Neville were shocked a the boys sudden change, Luna, however, seemed to have seen this and just smiled at him as she danced her way through the mob, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling to their compartment with no trouble at all.

"Thanks for that Luna." Harry huffed, as he closed the door and lowered the blinds so no one could see them, he also put up silencing charms.

"No problem Harry, or is it Damien?" Harry looked at the girl with shock running through his face.

"What are you talking about Luna? What the hell happened to you Potter?" Draco asked, sizing up his rival, he hated to admit, but he got hotter, he now had well toned muscle, not too much but still there, he seemed to grow out from his feminine feature, and looked more handsome, his black raven hair was tied in a ponytail, but there was a streak of crimson red hair to the side of his bangs.

"What are _you_ doing here Malfoy." Harry retorted, he was annoyed and worried about having Malfoy in the same room as him.

"He's my friend Harry, he's actually really nice, just misunderstood, like you." Luna replied, giving him her signature dreamy smile.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, swear it on your magic." He looked at the three of them.

"Okay I Luna Lovegood, swear on my magic that I shall never reveal the secret told to me by Harry Potter, until he gives me his permission." Luna took out her wand pointing it at Harry.

"Fine, I Draco Malfoy, swear on my magic that I shall not reveal the secret given to me by Harry Potter until he says otherwise." Draco took out his wand out as well and pointed it at Harry.

"Um... fine, I Neville Longbottom, swear on my magic that I shall not reveal the secret I am about to receive by Harry Potter, until he is ready." Neville also took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"I Harry Potter bind this contract as an act of loyalty and trust, so motte it be." He said.

"So motte it be." They all replied.

"Fine so now tell us Potter." Draco placed his wand back.

"I found out that I have demon blood in me." The both boys gasped. "Let me finish, not only that but my cousin also has it, and we both came into our powers. Now I know this is a lot to take in, but my demon is Damien..."

"The Demonic Prince." Draco gasped.

"Um you know about him?"

"Yeah I'm the only one in my family with demon blood as well, I've talked to my demon but we haven't officially united, he's called Alastair, he has the element of water, and has the power of fear manipulation, along with projection which he uses to bring his victim's fears to life, and he can shape shift into other humans."

"Wow, I didn't know that, anyways, we united, and this is my new look, also I can manipulate the darkness, control thunder, move things with my mind, and I can sense other magical creatures, so yeah I'm more of a freak than before."

"YOU ARE NOT A FREAK!" Neville bellowed making everyone jump. "I'm sorry, it's just that you shouldn't say that, we don't think your a freak." everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, oh and this is my last year here, I'm moving to the US."

"What, well if your leaving I'm coming with you." Luna smiled.

"Hey I want to go too." Draco said.

"I can't ask you to come with me."

"You have no say in this, we are all going with you, you made Hogwarts fun, if you're not there, then I don't want to go back." Neville retorted.

"Fine, but I wonder if I should tell Ron and Hermione."

"NO!" Draco yelled, this time only Harry jumped.

"What why not, their my best mates."

"I hate to tell you but they are just using you."

What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"I overheard Hermione and Ron talk about you, they were saying things like they hated you, why did you have to be such a whining bugger, Weasley even said that if his parents never forced him to talk to you, he wouldn't even have been your friend. Then that Granger said that she just knew that if she continued to be friends with you, that she can sky rocket to the Wizarding world, as the boy-who-lived's best mate.

"You're lying, why would you make up a lie like that." Harry was shaking with anger.

"I'm not lying, they are using you Potter, and when they find out about the demon blood, they will say that you are becoming the next dark lord. And they will make sure to make your life a living hell, I swear on my magic that I am not lying to you." He looked at Harry in the eyes. Storm grey locking onto emerald green.

Tears began to flow down his cheek, he knew Draco would be mean but he wouldn't do something like this... this truly would be a long year.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

"I can't believe they did this to you Harry, I mean they tried to kill you, it's like this whole school wants you dead." Neville said. They were just a week away from the last day.

"I know, and what was worst, was that Ron actually thought I did this on purpose, he's such a fucking dick." Harry growled.

"Wow Potter, you seemed to have some much unwanted anger." Draco smirked, he finally united with his demon, he grew taller, but was still shorter than Harry by an inch, he also had a well toned body, his hair was shoulder length, with streaks of black, his eyes were still the same grey but they had the red ring.

"Yeah well, I don't really care." Harry huffed. They were making their way to the great hall when they heard a scream. They all hurried to the sound, and they watched in horror as Luna and the Creevey brothers were being terrorized by Vincent, Gregory, and Ron. Ron was trying to force himself onto Luna, while Vincent was pinning Colin, and Gregory was taking Dennis' clothes. Harry snapped, all the hatred that he had been feeling towards Ron exploded. "STOP!" He bellowed, the three stopped and turned around, and watched in terror as a black mist was emitting from his hand, they saw his eyes turn red, and the sclera become black, he flicked his right hand and he sent Ron flying back hitting the wall with an unnatural crack. "Leave my friends alone or face my wrath. DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH. ME." He said, taking a step with each step. The two backed up, they wet their pants. "Leave now." They hurried out of the way, leaving an unconscious Ron on the floor, blood tickling from his head.

"Neville take that weasel to the nurse, tell him that he was running around the stairs and fell." Draco commanded, Neville just nodded, and took the boy to the hospital wing.

"Hey are you three alright?" Harry changed back to the normal boy, as he went over the three of them.

"Oh god Harry thank you." Colin said, hugging Harry, along with Dennis, and Luna, they were crying, except Luna who was happy as can be.

"I'm glad you three are alright... has this happened before?" Harry asked, the boys didn't say anything but Luna just nodded.

"I was appointed their mentor last year and that's when Ron, Gregory, and Vincent began to attack us, at first they would try to hit us, but we're always near a teacher's ear shot." Luna said, a small sad smile formed on her beautiful face. "This year was when they started getting smarter and more aggressive, they began to get more physical, the last time they trapped us in a room, Ron nearly took my shirt away before I was able to stun him and left him hidden. I saw that Colin was almost completely naked, and Vincent was trying to force a kiss on him, and I stunned him, and we went to get Dennis who was completely naked and pinned on the wall being choked as Gregory was kissing him." More tears fell of Dennis, he hated his weak body.

"Oh god, why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked, and was stunned by the dark laugh that came from Colin.

"Dumbledore, was the one that ordered the assault, I overheard him talking to the three, saying if they were any closer to breaking us, he said he wanted to have as many 'willing' followers that would gladly die for the greater good." Colin said.

"That bastard, what about your parents?" Draco asked, worry set across his face.

"Our parents could care less what would happen to us." Dennis spoke, his tears were now dried.

"What!? Why?" Harry asked.

"They never wanted us, we were not planned, they always left us alone with Ellen, the house elf, so she could take care of us." Colin replied, sniffling.

"That's awful."

"Yeah, we could be half way around the world and they wouldn't even know." This gave Harry an idea.

"Hey would like to come back here?"

"No, I don't want to be here anymore, but we can't, we've got nowhere to go." Colin replied.

"Would you like to come live with me, Draco, Luna, Neville, and my cousin?" They both looked at him with a shocked look in their face.

"Really? You would want us to live with you Harry?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, we're going to America, and leave this place and leave this war all together, we want nothing to do with it, what do you say?"

Colin looked at Dennis who smiled brightly. "We would love to Harry." He said.

"Great, let's go to common room so we can get your things ready, then we can finally leave." They left Draco and Luna alone, as he was still comforting her.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Alice was at the mall with Bella, _why can't she be into this like Rosalie, ugh I wish she was here._ She thought, it's not that she hates Bella, but she was just to... plain and boring to hang out with, she would spend all her time talking about Edward, and when she would be a vampire so she could be with Edward forever. Just then Alice was hit with a vision that would rock her world... in a non-sexual way pervs.

_**{**There were seven people walking up to the old Potter mansion, a boy with long midnight hair, with streaks of red hair, and he had the most beautiful green eyes with a red ring, their features were fuzzy but she could make out their eyes and hair. Then there was another boy, he also had red streaks of crimson red hair on his dirty blond shoulder length hair, he had blue eyes and a red ring. Then there was another boy with long shoulder length clear blonde hair, and black streaks, and the most stunning storm grey eyes, with a red ring as well. The other boy was taller than the rest, although the boy with green eyes was an inch smaller than him, he had cropped dirty blond hair, and hazel eyes. then the only girl of the seven had long clear blonde hair like the boy with grey eyes, but she had mesmerizing silver eyes, she felt a connection to her, and she knew Jasper would feel it too, then the younger two were the same, height, they both had chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes._

_"We've finally got here, now we can live in peace." The green eyed boy said. She knew he was the leader in the group, but she also felt immense power emitting from all of them, more so with the green eyes._

_She felt that they were going to impact their world, but she didn't know for good or bad._

_"I'm sorry Bella but you used me, I don't love you anymore." Edward told her._

_"You will be sorry Edward Cullen." Bella growled, showing her true self to Alice**.****}**_

"Alice?" Bella asked. Snapping Alice from her vision.

"I'm sorry I zoned out for a while." She gave Bella her best fake smile, which seemed to have convinced her.

"Oh alright, you think we ca go back I want to see Edward." She whined.

"Sure." Alice replied, rolling her eyes as they left. _She better not hurt Edward, or I'll be the first to break the Treaty._

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh snap! Alice try not to kill her really it's not a great idea, I mean sure she's so boring but really, dont' kill her... not yet anyways, no I'm kidding, or am _I_, no I am... ANYWAYS JUST PLEASE REVIEW :) IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**{**Vision**}**_

_Thoughts_

**_Pack thoughts_**

**Chapter III**

"Alice did something happen?" Edward asked, he was wondering why Alice was singing the Mexican national anthem. He was waiting for Alice and Bella in the living room of their house, it was roomy, it was perfect for them, being a vampire this location in the woods was perfect. They were away from people who might see them hunt, and it was in the woods where they can hunt animals. Being 'veggie' vamps, has made their life better, they don't hurt anyone, and they don't kill anyone, although the same can't be said about Bambi, and Brother Bear.

"Nope why you ask?" Alice replied innocently, now she was thinking of what she would wear on the first day of school.

"Your hiding something from me Alice, tell me." He demanded, he hated when people were purposely trying to hide their thoughts from him, especially Alice.

"I am not, and stop trying to read my thoughts, I know you can't control it but..." she was halted by another vision;

_**{**A boy was sitting in the porch of the Potter manor, his shoulder length dirty blonde hair was moving with the wind, his hazel eyes shown brightly, he was reading a book, he looked peaceful, as if there was no care in the world, he was then suddenly met with a boy with chin length dirty blond hair, with long streaks of red in them, he looked around and as a glint of sun shown on him, making his hair shine bright and his blue eyes with red rings made him look dangerous, the small amount of sun seemed to be amplifying his beauty...**}**_

"_Mine_," Edward growled, staring at the boy in his mind, surprising everyone in the house, more so himself.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked, she was looking at Edward with a questioning look on her face.

"Um... yeah I'm okay, how about I take you home, I don't want Charlie to get made at you." He replied, his thoughts were running a mile a minute, he could believe, that Bella, his Bella, wasn't his true mate, the image of the boy, stayed in his mind, he felt his cock twitch with wanting and desire for the him. He was ashamed, he felt as though he was cheating on him, by being with Bella, although it should be the other way around. Although what surprised him even more was that his mate was another boy.

"Did Alice have a vision?" She asked, wondering if Alice saw her as a vampire, it would be perfect, _oh Edward, I can't wait to be like you, I shall be beautiful, and then no one will be able to resist me, and no one will get in my way_, she thought. She was glad Edward couldn't hear her thoughts, otherwise he would have been knowing that she was only after him, so she could become pretty, and forever 16.

"No she was just... thinking about the whole idea of the wolves imprinting, she wanted to know if it was the same as vampire's mating." He answered.

"Oh... well Jacob told me that imprinting situations, is where the person, automatically feels tied down to their imprint, like gravity, except its not the world holding them down, but them... or at least that's what I got from what he told me." Bella answered.

"Oh, it's kinda the same, although we can deny it at first, but in the end we can't live without them, but if they should die, we would become unstable, as a part of us has died along with them."

"Oh Edward, I'm glad we have each other, I love you." She said, leaning in for a kiss, as they stopped in front of her house.

"Um... yeah." He replied, backing away from her, he got out and quickly opened the door for her.

"Thanks Edward." She replied, a bit hurt that he didn't want to kiss her, _what is wrong with you do you know how many people would be lucky to have me, I could have had any other boy but I fucking chose you, I knew you were special but I won't be treated like this you FREAK!_ She thought, she actually hated Edward, he was too 'emo' for her taste, but he was a vampire and she didn't want to grow old, and lose her beauty.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

"Harry are you sure, we're all going to be able to live in the house?" Devon asked, they were all in the small apartment, that Devon was living in for a while.

"Yeah there's enough room for 7 people, with you, Draco, Luna, Neville, and the Creevey brothers along with me it's 7 people already.

"Oh, okay then, so what are we going to say about the little ones? We can't leave them home alone." He asked.

"I know, but I don't know..."

"I can make a aging potion, it will age them by three years, making them 16 and 15, so they can join us to school." Draco announced, walking in with Luna, Neville, and the Creevey brothers.

"Really, will it hurt?" Colin asked.

"A bit, but it's going to quick, as well as your magical core will increase, but there's also another thing I'm going to need, someone's blood, so that the change can make the both of you look like the person's relative."

"Wow, so who is willing to give their blood." Neville asked.

_Why don't you use our blood, they can be fused with some of my magic, and they will be able to take on the strength and reflexes, so it could work, _Damien suggested.

"You can use my own blood, I have no problem giving it to them, and you can take on some of my demonic abilities although not all of them, just the strength and reflexes." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Dennis asked, but he could see the happiness in his bother's eye, he had a minor crush on Harry, actually minor crush is an understatement.

"Yeah I mean, you can be part of my family, I always wanted a brother, now I get two." He replied, smiling at the two kids.

"Thanks Harry," Colin beamed.

"Alright then, let me work my magic." Draco said, heading to the old laundry mat under the flat, it's been abandoned for nearly 70 years.

"Well guys all I can say is welcome to the family." Harry announced, smiling at the two kids, who nodded and hugged their new family member.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

All 7 kids were standing in front of a three story house. Although it was more than 600 years old, it was a modern style house. It was white and black, with big glass windows, there were surrounded by a green pasture, then woods, the only road was made by the pathway that lead to the town, a few miles away.

"Wow Parker, nice place." Draco/Drake gasped, he cut his hair, it was now chin length, but the streaks of black on the side of his bang, were shoulder length. He was wearing, a button up black dress shirt, grey hoodie, black jeans, and black vans.

"I know Drake, when I first saw this, I feel for it." Harry/Henrik replied. His hair was back to it's messy short hair, but it was more controlled. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black cardigan, grey faded jeans, and grey converse.

"I love this whole place, it's so peaceful and beautiful." Neville/Nathaniel spoke. He grew out his hair, it was now shoulder length, and tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a grey v-neck, showing his well toned muscle, a black hoodie, dark grey jeans, and black converse.

"Very true Nate, this town is so beautiful and the scenery is very peaceful." Devon agreed, he had the same hair style as Drake. He was wearing a black v-neck, also exposing some muscle, a grey hoodie, black jeans, and black and white checkered vans.

"This place is so lovely, good thing this place is warded against nargles." Luna/Lizbeth announced, her hair was waist length, and wavy she had two small side braids, tide in a ponytail, while he wavy hair flowed in the wind. She was wearing a white blouse, a blue long cardigan, blue skinny jeans, and black high heels.

"Thanks again for letting us come with you Ha... I mean Henrik." Colin/Cole corrected himself, he grew older, he was still an inch smaller than Henrik, he had shoulder length brown hair, his eyes were chocolate brown with a red ring,and his body became well toned. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, blue hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black and white converse.

"It's no problem Cole, what are brothers for?" Henrik replied.

"I'm glad we became brothers." Dennis/Derek smiled sweetly, he looked his his brother in height and well toned muscle, but he had short dark chocolate brown hair with crimson red highlights, and his eyes became hazel green with red rings. He was wearing a white t-shirt, brown hoodie, chocolate brown jeans, and white and brown converse.

"Me too Derek, now do you guys remember who you are?" Henrik asked.

"Yeah, you, me, and Cole are the Parker's." Derek said.

"Me and Devon are the Sanders, from you mother's side." Nathaniel said.

"Finally me and Liz are the Blackthorn's your distant cousins." Drake announced.

"Great, now this is how we're going to call ourselves from now on, even when we're alone, I don't want anyone to overhear what we talk about."

"I know Henrik, but it's going to be a bit hard, I mean I've lived with my name being Neville for nearly 15 years." Nate stated.

"I know Nate, but we can't let them find us, I don't want to be their pawn anymore, now before we go inside and pick out our rooms, I've got a surprise for the 7 of us, follow me." He lead them to a big garage. He took out the keys and pressed a button, opening the garage door. When it opened, it revealed 4 cars and 1 motorcycle. "Now I'm glad we all passed our driver's test, so I decided that a present would be in order, the motorcycle is mine." He stated pointing to a 2013 Kawasaki ninja ZX6R, it was black with a crimson red trim.

"Aw sweet." Draco said, looking at the bike.

"And the red and gold 2013 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta is for Devon and Nate." He said, giving the keys to Nate since Devon really didn't like to drive.

"Thanks Henrik, this is an awesome ride." Nate said, looking at the car. It was red and there was a line on the side in gold.

"No problem, the silver and green 2013 Viper GTS is for Liz and Drake." He handed Drake the keys since Liz would drive like a maniac.

"Oh this is so great." Drake said examining the car. It was painted in a green color, with two silver lines on top.

"Then there is the black and red 2013 Viper GTS for Cole and Derek." He gave Cole the keys since Derek never liked driving, he just got it so he could have a license. The car was exactly like Liz and Drake's but the body was black, and the lines on the top were crimson red.

"Cool, hey Henrik what about that last car." Derek stated. pointing to a black car.

"That is my own personal favorite, it's a 1967 Chevy Impala, I found it in the car junk, and I fixed it up. I made it so it could fit all seven of us, I had to use a bit of magic on it, but all in all I was able to keep it's original shape."

"It looks cool, now let's see this new house of ours shall we." Devon said. They made their way to the front of the building and entered. There was a living room, that was as big as the common room, it had a 65" Flat screen TV, above the fireplace the couch was made out of mahogany, with velvet cushin, with two sofa's and two love seat's with on each side, creating a rectangular U. The floor was made out of a light brown carpet. They made their way to the kitchen, and saw a the floor was marble, the counter top were granite and had stainless steel refrigerator, sink, and dishwasher.

"I made sure that everything was fully stocked, so tonight I'll shall cook something and we can explore before we start school in a week." They made their way to the hall, there were four rooms at the bottom. "Okay the first two on each end are a room, with their own bathroom, a four poster bed, a desk, laptop, and a drawer, all the rooms are the same color, black and red, the other two at the end are also rooms.

"I call first floor." Cole and Derek called out, both boys made their way to the room.

"We want the other one." Nate and Drake called out.

"Cool, so I guess we have upstairs." Devon said.

_We're finally home, _he thought, looking as his family got ready. Now it was time to get prepared for school

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Not only was Jacob sad, he was downright lonely, all he could do was give into his wolf side so he won't have to listen to the pack pressure him to get over Bella, sure she wasn't his imprint, but he didn't care, he wanted to be with her, but that fucking leech had to have her.

**_Come on Jacob you have been nothing but a fucking little bitch whining and crying about how that bitch doesn't love you, get the fuck over it, and your fucking head in the fucking game bitch_** Paul bellowed, he was patrolling with him, and he was getting really tired of it. The dark silver wolf was running around, sniffing out any rogue vampires, he knew pretty well the Cullen's scent, so he could pick out which was which. Emmett the only guy aside from the Doctor and his wife that Paul actually enjoyed hanging with, had the scent of burning wood as all vampires, but Emmett's scent was similar to a bear. The Doctor's scent, curiously enough, had a hint of a hospital, Esme's scent was of home, everyone had to admit, than even though she was a leech, she was the most kindhearted, and lovely vampire ever, it could put mother Teresa to shame. Alice's scent was like sugar, everyone thinks it's because of her hyper active personality, she kinda scared everyone, then there was Jasper's scent it was of gun powder, Rosalie, who no one except Leah would be caught near with, had the scent of an expensive perfume. Finally there was Edward's scent, it was weird he had scent of the ocean.

**_Shut your mouth Paul_**, Jacob retorted. The russet wolf was also running, but in the opposite direction, his thoughts were of Bella, and how she chose that leech over him.

_**Oh boohoo, poor Jakey is sad, cry me a fucking river man, I can't wait until you fucking imprint, then this whole thing will come to an end,**_ he admitted.

**_I won't imprint, I won't lose my feelings for her!_** He growled.

_**YES YOU WILL! I know for a fact, that you will meet your imprint soon.**_ He snapped back, almost everyone knew that Paul was different than most shifters, he could tell when someone would meet their imprint, and he's always been right, he even had this gift long before he shifted, he was the one that told Sam not to date Leah, otherwise it would hurt her. He also knew that Seth, Leah, and also himself would find their imprint soon enough.

_**I-I-I don't believe you.**_ Jacob tried to sound convincing but, he knew about Paul, the thought of finding his imprint, his mate, his wolf side was on cloud nine, while his human side, was upset that he might lose Bella, he still wanted to be there, even if she didn't want him to.

_**Fine believe what you want, but you will find your imprint and you will forget all about that backstabbing slut,**_ he said.

_**She's not a slut, so stop saying that**_. He growled.

_**She's playing with your emotions along with Edward's, she's just wants to be young and beautiful forever, anyone with half a brain wouldn't leave their parents if they truly loved them.**_ Jacob was suddenly hit with that realization, he was so busy worrying about himself, that he didn't think about what this would do to Charlie. He was about to reply when a scent of a rogue vampire hit them, they chased after it, when they finally came to the clearing, a few meters from the treaty line they were met with a woman in her mid twenties, she had long curly brilliant orange hair, making it seem like fire, her red eyes sizing both wolves up, fear immediately followed as she made a dash into the woods, they followed her, and nearly caught her but she seemed to have known the forest pretty well, she managed to slip into the treaty line, as she jumped into the ocean, and disappearing from view.

_**Paul let's report this to Sam, I have a feeling she might be back**_. Jacob said, the wolf next to him simply nodded, as they turned around and made their way back to the reservation, to inform the Alpha of what they found.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Three cars and a motorcycle rolled into the school parking lot, ton of students went silent at the sudden entrance, then the whispers began to run a mile a minute. About the new kids, that they must be filthy rich, and hotter than the Cullen's.

The whole Cullen clan and Bella turned to look at the new faces. "They're finally here." Alice said, jumping up and down .

"I don't know what's the big deal about them." Bella stated, Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

"Really look at their cars, those models aren't even out yet." Emmett stated.

Liz and Drake got out of their car, and everyone immediately was stunned by the two white blond beauties. Drake was wearing a white t-shirt, a black sweater vest, a grey dress jacket, black jeans, and black vans. Liz was wearing a black strapless tank top, a white cardigan sweater, dark grey skinny jeans, and black ballet flats.

"Wow, they both look fucking hot." The vampires heard some people say.

"Are those the new kids?" Mike asked, Jessica and Angela.

"Yep, they must be loaded, look at those clothes and those cars." Jessica said.

"They must have more than the Cullen's." Angel stated.

"Well I just hope they are more sociable than the Cullen's I mean they like never talk to anyone except Bella, and now not even she talks to us, it's like we don't exist." Jessica stated, sadly. Which of course all the Cullen's overheard.

Then Devon and Nate came out of the car, Edward automatically stiffen at the sight of his 'true' mate. Devon was wearing a white v-neck, black hoodie, grey jean s, and black converse. Nate was wearing a red t-shirt, blue hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black and red checkered converse.

"Is something wrong Edward?" Bella asks.

"Um yeah I'm okay." He replies, suddenly his eyes and Devon's eyes meet and he feels as if he was being pulled to him, but Devon quickly glares at him and turns away.

"Ouch rejected." Emmett snickers low enough that only the other vampire's could hear.

Derek and Cole were next to come out, they both were wearing a black t-shirt, dark red hoodie, black jeans, and red converse.

"I though you said, it would only be 5 new kids, not seven." Jasper stated to Alice.

"At first, but then I saw that the little kids were older, I don't know how it was possible, but whatever." She replied, with the smile still on her face.

Finally Henrik was the last one to get out of his motorcycle. As he took off his helmet everyone was waiting to see how he looked like, when he took it off, everyone (and I **MEAN** everyone) let out a gasp, his exotic emerald eyes twinkled in the sunlight, and captivated everyone, especially Bella and Mike. He was wearing a crimson red t-shirt, dark grey faded jeans, and crimson red converse.

"OMG he is a god." Mike whispered, he felt his heart skip a beat as soon as he saw the boys eyes. Their eyes locked on for a minute, and Mike felt the world come to a stop, as if they were the only one. It didn't last more than a few second s but it felt like an eternity. Emerald eyes looking onto clear blue eyes.

"Mike are you crushing on the new kid, with the most beautiful green eyes ever?" Jessica teased, everyone knew Mike preferred guys, especially when he took a boy to their middle school graduation dance.

"I-I-I-I think I am." He sighed, as Henrik looked away, a small smile forming on his beautiful pink lips.

"Aw isn't that cute." Angela sighs.

"So very true." Jessica agreed. Mike just rolled his eyes, but felt his heart leap as he saw the boy make his way toward s them, along with his gang.

"Hello, we're new here and we were wondering if you could show us to the office. " Henrik asked, giving them all a smile, although Mike felt it was actually for him.

"Um... yeah sure, I'm Mike Newton, these are my friends, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Weber." He said, pointing at both girls respectively.

"Hey, nice to meet you, you can call me Jess." Jessica waving at them.

"Hello, it nice to meet you all, you can call me Angie." Angela smiled shyly at them.

"Dear brother where are your manners?" Derek asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Henrik, or Rik , Parker, and these two are my brothers. " Henrik said.

"I"m Cole Parker, I'm a year younger than brother here." Cole said, waving at them.

"I'm Derek Parker, I'm the youngest, I'm a year younger than Cole, and two years younger than Henrik." He smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you." The trio said.

"I'm Devon Sanders, Henrik, Cole, and Derek's cousin." He says, going up to both girls and kissing them on the back of their hands, making both girls blush. While it made Edward pissed of, how dare these slut's feel the lips of _HIS_ mate.

"Excuse my brother, he likes to make an impact, I'm Nathaniel Sanders, but you can call me call me Nate." He says, smiling at them.

"Hello." The trio say again.

"I'm Lizbeth, or Liz, Blackthorn, they are my distant cousins." She smiles cheer fully at them, as she wastes no time to hug all three of them.

"She reminds me of you love." Jasper speaks for the first time, kissing Alice's cheek.

"I'm Drake Blackthorn, her brother." He nods his head at them, making Henrik roll his eyes.

"Alright now that the intro's are over, can you show us the main office?" Rik asks.

"Yeah follow us." Jess says.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

"Come on Rik English is just up ahead." Mike said, leading Rik through a crowd of onlookers.

"Thanks again for showing me my classes, I'm glad we have the same schedule." Rik says.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm glad too." Mike replied, _I'm not glad I'm fucking ecstatic I mean I get to see you everyday, this is going to be a great year,_ he thought, as they reached the classroom.

"Hello Mr. Newton, you must be Mr. Parker, please allow me to sign your note, an d then you may sit next to Mr. Newton at the back." He smiles at them, as he grabs the note and hands Rik a list of book s they were going to need, and possible helping websites.

"Mr. Lee is a pretty chill teacher, as long as you do your work, and don't cause any trouble everything will be okay, but if not..." Mike was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Um, I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Mr. Lee said.

"No sir." Mike said, blushing slightly.

"Well, then you can answer my question."

"Sure?" Mike said.

"Alright then, do you believe, that if Romeo and Juliet never died, that they would still be together?"

"Um..." he began but was interrupted by Ian raising his hand.

"If I may sir, I believe that they would, if they were that sadden by each other s death, then the feelings of love should have been there, although not much is really known, since they did die, but I believe that given the opportunity, they would continue together, but would have to overcome their parents feud, but as we all know love can conquer all." Harry smiles.

"Very good Mr. Parker, you were lucky Mr. Newton, but please try and refrain from talking until I call on you." He says, offering the blushing boy a knowing smile.

"Yes Mr. Lee." Mike replies, giving Rik a silent thank you. This continued on until the bell rang for the next class to start. They kept on doing this until they reach History. Henrik was made to present himself to the whole class, then he sat next to boy with pale white skin, honey blond hair, golden eyes, and he seemed to be in pain.

"Hey I'm Henrik, nice to meet you." Rik said, smiling at the boy.

"Hey I'm Jasper Hale." Jasper replied, but then he quickly looked shocked. _I can't smell anything from him, better yet, I feel as if my blood-thirst is gone,_ he thought, which immediately Edward heard.

The class continued until it was nearly almost the end of class. "Um, here you are, I could see you were in pain, and I think this might be good for you." Rik grabbed a red sucker from his backpack.

"Um I don't think..."

"It's okay just try it." He hands him the sucker smiling.

"Thanks." Jasper said, he knew it wouldn't taste like anything, but he didn't want to be mean to anyone. When he put the sucker on his mouth, he didn't expect it to taste like blood, especially like a mountain lion, his eyes widen at the taste, he was about to ask Rik about it, when the bell rang.

"Well I hope that's good, here's more for later, but try not to take to much it'll be painful." He smiled as he left.

"Hello brother." Cole said, when he reached the cafeteria.

"Hello Cole, how were your classes?" Henrik asked.

"They were fantastic, I blew everyone away with my mad photography skills." He beamed.

"You always were a fanatic with the camera." He joked, as they made their way to the table where everyone, including Jess, Mike and Angie were.

"Rik, how was your first few classes?" Jess asked, they only had music and P.E together.

"It was awesome, except for my History class the teacher made me stand in front of the whole class and present myself to them." He replied.

"The horror." Drake mocked a gasp. Just then the whole cafeteria got quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Nate whispered to Jess, who was looking up behind Henrik. They all turn around and see Jasper Cullen making his way to Henrik, with a smile on his face, which was rare since he never smiled.

"Hello Henrik." He smiles at him, once he gets there, a sucker on his lips.

"Hey Jasper, you want sit with us?" There were a collective gasp and whisper, as Jasper sat down.

"What is Jasper doing?" Bella asked Edward, who was stunned, with the exception of Emmett, who looked like he was thinking about whether or not he should join Jasper, Rosalie who just shrugged, and Alice who was smiling cheerfully. _He actually smiled, like a sincere smile , at the hottest guy on earth, what is going on?_ Bella thought.

"I don't know, but he says he can't smell anything from that boy, better yet from his whole family, and being around them makes his blood-lust die down." Edward informs them. "Plus the sucker he has, he says it's got blood in it, I think they know about us." He tried so hard not to look at his mate, when he was talking to Drake.

"Awesome, I think I found another favorite human." Emmett grins, like a little kid, as he gets up and makes his way to the table, followed by Alice, who's skipping gracefully. Leaving a stunned Edward and Bella, Rosalie just shook her head, she didn't immediately hate the new kids, cause she felt as if they wouldn't do anything to betray them, Bella on the other hand. Rosalie knew she was going to be trouble, she could feel her stupidity from a mile away.

"Jasper sweetie aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Alice asks, pouting slightly.

"Hello love, this is Henrik Parker, and his family." Jasper replies giving Alice a peck on the cheek.

"Hey I'm Alice Cullen, I know for a fact that we are all going to be BFF's," she said looking at Liz, Angie, and Jess, who seemed to get out of the shock.

"Great, I hope so too." Henrik replied.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, hey do you have anymore of those suckers?" He asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, you want one too Alice?" She nodded, so he grabbed the suckers and gave one to each of them.

"Can we have one too?" Angie asked, she had a serious case of the sweet tooth.

"Sure you can." He smiled, handing every one one, _don't worry, to you it tastes like blood , but to humans it taste like cherry,_ he whispered, low enough so they could hear.

"Wow these are great, I might have to start begging you for more." Emmett said.

"Well I have a feeling I might need to start charging, these don't make themselves." Henrik replied, taking a sucker and placing it on his mouth.

"You made these?" Jasper eyes widen.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy, I have Liz here help me with it." He replies, pointing at Liz, who gives them all a dreamy smile. Just then Rosalie appears, and grabs the sucker from Henrik's lips and proceeds to put it in her mouth.

"Tasty." She says.

"Watch it now, you better not be after him Rose." Emmett grinned.

"It's no problem I'm gay so her sex appeal doesn't do anything for me." Henrik stated. Mike felt his heart leap, he might actually have a chance at him.

"I told you, now pay up Dev." Nate smirked, sticking out his arm to the boy who was pouting.

"Aww, Rik couldn't you have waited until next week to tell everyone." Devon groaned, handing Nate 25 dollars.

"You two made a bet to see when I would tell everyone I was gay?" He rolled his eyes, as both boys nodded their heads.

"So you're gay, that's cool, but don't think you can grab my man." Rosalie smiled teasingly.

"I don't take other people's bf's that's not my style, besides I'm not trying to date at the time, but if there's someone that catches my eyes, they won't escape my claws." He snickered, stealing a glance at Mike, it was quick enough that only his family and the Cullen's could see.

"Well, I feel sorry for that guy." Rosalie giggled.

"Alright, enough of this, I need another sucker." Emmett pleaded, then grinned again, when Henrik gave him 10 more.

"I need to warn you, too much sugar can be bad for you, you might lose _control_," he stated.

"I know, I'll be careful," Emmett replied.

"Alright then, would it be okay if I asked who else is gay?" Jasper asked.

"No not a problem, aside from me, Devon, Nate Cole, and Derek are gay as well." Henrik replied. "But Liz can go both ways." As soon as Edward heard the his mate is gay, his undead heart did a back flip.

"Really?" Jess wondered.

"Yeah, I mean if the person I'm with is as kinky as me, I can have both a guy and girl in one go, cause like I said I'm kinky like that." She smiled at them, but glancing a knowing look at Alice who immediately beamed.

"Wow, your family is complicated... in a good way." Angie said.

"Thanks." Drake spoke out for the first time, then the bell rang.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

"Alright guys I want Henrik to play something for us of his choice." Mr. Kinn said.

Mike looked at Rik and smiled, him, "good luck." He whispered, Rik just smiled back.

"Alright then, I'll be singing a song that I really like." He made his way to the piano, and began to play, then he opened his mouth and began to sing;

**_Young girl, don't cry_**  
**_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_**  
**_Young girl, it's all right_**  
**_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_**

**_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream _**  
**_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_**  
**_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_**  
**_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_**

**_When there's no one else_**  
**_Look inside yourself_**  
**_Like your oldest friend_**  
**_Just trust the voice within_**  
**_Then you'll find the strength_**  
**_That will guide your way_**  
**_If you will learn to begin _**  
**_To trust the voice within_**

**_Young girl, don't hide_**  
**_You'll never change if you just run away_**  
**_Young girl, just hold tight_**  
**_And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_**

**_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_**  
**_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_**  
**_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_**  
**_When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_**

**_When there's no one else_**  
**_Look inside yourself_**  
**_Like your oldest friend_**  
**_Just trust the voice within_**  
**_Then you'll find the strength_**  
**_That will guide your way_**  
**_If you will learn to begin _**  
**_To trust the voice within_**

**_Yeah..._**  
**_Life is a journey _**  
**_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_**  
**_As long as you're learning_**  
**_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_**

**_You'll make it_**  
**_You'll make it_**  
**_Just don't go forsaking yourself_**  
**_No one can stop you_**  
**_You know that I'm talking to you_**

**_When there's no one else_**  
**_Look inside yourself_**  
**_Like your oldest friend_**  
**_Just trust the voice within_**  
**_Then you'll find the strength_**  
**_That will guide your way_**  
**_If you will learn to begin _**  
**_To trust the voice within_**

**_Young girl don't cry_**  
**_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_**

At the last keys, he looked up to the crowd. "You guys liked it?" Everyone just started clapping.

"That was by far the most beautiful song I have ever heard, and your voice is so effortless, wonderful." The teacher says.

"Thanks." He said, making his way next to Mike.

_God can this boy get any cuter and hotter? I mean he's sexy, he's got a great voice, he can play the piano better than Edward, plus he's gay, I think I just died, he's perfect._ Mike thought, which made Edward a bit jealous of the boys talent, as he offered Rik a shy smile.

Rik returned the smile back, but immediately felt a blush coming on, so he turned back to the girls who were telling him he did a great job. _God my heart is beating so fast, he's so cute, and those eyes oh my god those eyes. I can't like him, I just can't, I have a horrible past, and I don't know when or even if this will work out._ He thought, as he took a quick look at the boy, he felt his whole world come to a stop as he locked into those clear blue eyes.

* * *

**So thoughts? concerns? anything? well please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I had a question about Potter house, and to answer your question... yes there will be magic in there, and a few beings that will bring a smile to my readers, but this will happen on the next chapter, since I'm going to school as well. Again I love any feedback you guys have for me, as long as they're not flames, cause ain't nobody got time for that... so yeah R&R cause it makes me a happy camper :)**

**Also I'm going to need your help on a few things, so if you can that would be awesome, so question number 1**

**Should Mike be a wizard? Or is it better to leave him as is, so Henrik can surprise him?**

**Yes? Why? ****No? Why?**

**If you can reply that would be great I need some help cause I want you all to feel like you have a voice in my stories :)**

* * *

**Chapter V**

"Wow Rik, that was great I didn't know you could sing like that." Jess said, as Henrik, Mike, Angie, and her made their way to the gym.

"Thanks guys, I love to sing, it's one of my many passions." He replied.

"Well I think you sang beautifully, right Mike?"Angie looked over at Mike. Henrik didn't know why but to him Mike's comment made meant more to him.

"I loved it, you were great Rik." Mike replied, blushing slightly, he didn't notice but Rik was also blushing.

{_They like each other._} Jessica whispered to Angie.

{_I know, it's so cute._} She agreed, as they separated, the boys going to the boys locker room, and the girls to the girls locker room.

"Alright maggots, time for a little game of dodge ball." The coach said. They were all suited up in blue shirts and white t-shirts. "I everyone on the left of line is team one, the other is team two, now get your butts out of the floor and begin!" He blew his whistle and both teams got up, it was Harry and his relatives with Jess, Angie, Mike, and 2 other students against, the Cullen's Bella, and 6 other students. "BEGIN!"

Rik was quick he rushed to balls and was able to grab two, one he aimed at a student, who was automatically out, and the other he kept, trying to get the perfect angle. Edward threw the ball and Angie was out, then he threw it more times, until Jess, Mike, and the 2 other student's were out. Emmett, was having fun dodging the assaults from Drake, and Nate. Until he was to busy dodging Nate's shot, that he forgot about Drake, and he was hit in the but by Drake's aim. Rosalie took no time to hit both boys, but was out by Liz, who somehow knew Rosalie's weakness. Then Liz proceeded to take the other 6 out, leaving the Cullen's and Bella, who was hiding behind Edward. Colin was watching from the stands he decided to get out quickly, but Derek was having fun against Jasper, they matched each others. Then Alice and Luna both threw a ball at the other boy, Liz to Jasper out, and Alice took Derek out. All that was left was Alice, Bella, Edward, Liz, Devon, and Henrik. Liz and Alice were on par with each other, as if they knew where they were going to attack, which excited Alice, she never met any other seer around, they both were evenly matched until they decided that it would be better to watch Devon attack his love rival, with a knowing look they each had, they attacked each other, both hitting their marks. Then it was just Devon and Henrik against Bella and Edward. Devon didn't know why but he was pissed off at Edward, he felt betrayed, when he saw Bella and Edward together at the parking lot he felt his heart break. He smirked when he saw Edward dodging Rik's attack, he took this opportunity to send a ball at Bella who hit her in the stomach. She fell, and was immediately taken to the nurse. Edward looked at Devon in shock, until he could see the hurt look in the boy's eyes.

_Why must you be my mate? Why can't I read your mind, or your families mind?_ he thought, he noticed the shocked looked on Devon's face, and he felt like he just kicked a puppy, he was so preoccupied, with what he did to hurt his mate that he didn't notices that Harry hit him in the leg, which meant he was out, and team 2 won. Everyone on team 2 cheered, everyone on team 1 was stunned, Edward never lost to anyone, only his own family member, before anyone could say anything the bell rang.

"Alright everyone that was great, now get changed and get the hell out of my sight." Coach said.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

"Wow Rik, that was amazing, I can't believe you were able to beat him, no one was able to." Jess exclaimed.

"So what's the deal with the Cullen's?" Drake asked, he's been the only one quiet.

"Well, this is how it goes, so Jasper and Rosalie, are brother and sister, who are Dr. Cullen's niece and nephew, no one knows the whole story there, but Dr. Cullen's wife Mrs. Cullen is like supermom, they adopted all of them since she can't have babies, and it's cool, it just sucks you know, someone as kind as Mrs. Cullen is made to have babies, but I guess they help, anyways as you've already can tell, Jasper and Alice are together, Rosalie and Emmett, the brute guy with the childish grin, are together, and finally Bella and Edward are together." Jess explained, when Devon heard that Edward was with that plain girl, he could feel his heart break a bit.

"So why is that girl Bella with Edward, I mean it looks totally pathetic." Devon smirked, looking at the couple, he knew they could hear him, which made it all that better.

"I don't know honestly, she was new here about 1 year ago, and she used to hang out with us before, but ever since Edward came in the picture, it's like we don't even exist." Angie stated, Edward felt a twinge of guilt and sadness, guilt, because, he stopped Bella from going to her friends. And sadness because he was called pathetic by his mate.

"Oh, well I guess what they say is true, love really is blind right Devon?" Rik said, placing his arm around Dev. The action to everyone was harmless, but to Edward it was like Rik was touching someone that was out of bounds to anyone.

"Very true cousin, it sad really but oh well he's going to miss out on a lot of things, by being with her, but we can't do anything." Devon said, Jasper could feel sadness emitting from both Edward and Devon.

_I sense great pain from Devon, but he's doing good in masking it, I think he might feel the connect between the two of you_, he thought, which automatically Edward picked up. Edward was happy that his mate also felt the connection, he had an opportunity, but as long as he was with Bella, he will continue to harm both himself and Devon.

"Oh yeah you guys want to come with us to La Push on Friday?" Mike asked, he wanted to see Rik in a swimming trunk.

"What do you guys say?" Rik asked, looking at the others.

"I'm down for it, I know for a fact it's going to be great." Liz gave them a knowing smile.

"Alright, I guess we're going... so should we go after school?" Rik asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Mike said. Edward wanted to run up to them and deny them from going, he didn't want them near those mutts.

"Alright then, see you guys later, oh and Mike here's my number, text me Jess and Angie's number and I'll text you my families number, so we can talk with each other, and meet up." Rik said, grabbing Mike's phone, and giving Mike his.

"Um yeah, bye." He said, he watched as they all got on their cars and left.

"Mike you are under his spell." Jess teased.

"I know, but I don't really give a shit, I love it." He replied.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"They took those fucking brats as well." Albus growled. It was the start of the school year, and Harry, Neville, Draco, Luna, Colin, and Dennis never came back, people were wondering where they were.

"Ugh that fucking bastard, I was so so close in making that fucking slut mine." Ron snarled.

"Yeah I was so close in making that Colin squirm under me." Gregory sighed. Vincent just stayed silent, he was still shaken up with the whole Harry incident.

"I can't find them, they somehow took of the trace on themselves, and none of the owls can find their magical signal anywhere." He sighed.

"I can't believe this, they even changed their vaults, we can't get in them anymore Albus." Molly huffed.

"I know dear one, neither can I, and I'm his 'guardian,' but for some reason the goblins won't allow me near the new vaults, stating that if I try to go near the vaults again, I would be sent to Azkaban for forging documents." Albus stated.

"What are we going to do, we need him on our side, to finish that fucking bastard off." Arthur wondered.

"I know, but we can't do anything with out knowing where the hell they are at." Albus snapped, he pinched his nose bridges, he was going to make that fucking bastard pay for doing this to him.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Voldemort was pacing around his throne room, when an owl came swooshing in. "What is this?" He wondered, he offered the bird a snack. He grabbed the letter, he automatically recognized the letter, Harry Potter. He immediately opened the letter and took out it's content.

**_Dear Tom Riddle JR,_**He hated being called like that.

_**I know that this is weird, being sent a letter by your enemy, but I wish to inform you that I am no longer in Wizarding Britain, I am somewhere far away, and I wanted to tell you that I will not fight you. I have no desire to be apart of this stupid war, and I am writing to you telling you that you can go ahead and do whatever you want, I won't stop you, just spare the muggle-born's, send them away, but I won't fight you, I have lost to damn much, and I'm tired, I'm 16 I shouldn't be training for a bloody war, anyways, please don't try and look for me, I won't pursue you, so I desire you do the same... However, if you try and find me I will kill you, I am no longer the boy from the Triwizard Tournament anymore, I changed, and I'm no longer under that old fucks control. If you desire to reply stating the arrangements of our agreement then by all means make up a contract, stating what you desire, and I shall look it over and send you a revised contract in which I feel it could benefit us both. Until then I wish you a great day cousin.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harrison James Evans-Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Black**_

_**PS I go by Henrik Peterson now, so when you send your letter's please use this name**_

Voldemort was stunned, he was related to Potter. "Well I never really wanted to harm them, but I will create the contract Potter." He said to himself. He went to his desk and quickly wrote a reply.

**_Dear Henrik,_**

**_I have to tell you that I shall respect your desicion, and in regards to the muggle-borns, I bare no ill will towards them, it was Dumbledore's influence that made everyone think I killed them, but in reality it was him, he killed them, making it seem like it was me. I too have changed, I no longer hold the hatred I once held, thanks to my dear friend Severus and Narcissa I have learned that I was being controlled as well, by that man, now I will write a contract and it shall be ready within a week to the time. Until then please be safe, and I shall not look for you, all I desire was for the equality and advancement in the Wizarding world, where we can both benefit from it._**

**_Until then,_**

**_Tom Riddle Jr._**

**_PS I have decided to go back to being called Tom, again take care, and I hope to hear back from you, cousin_**

He handed to the letter to the owl, and placed a ward on the letter, making sure that only Henrik would get it. Then he watched the owl fly away. He went back to his office and began to write up the contract, knowing that this will be the beginning of a new era in the Wizarding world. But he didn't know if it was going to be for good or for bad, and that scared him a bit, but he had an ally in the prophet who had a nose for the latest scoops, and juicy gossip... Rita Skeeter.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like, dislike? Please R&R cause it makes me a happy camper :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the comments keep them coming

Silvermane1 - yes they are but Sirius is unfourtunaltey dead in this story, but other than that, the twins and Remus are still loyal to harry, they always will be I'm not going to change that

Pokemon Master Razit - yes it's great they do feel the connections, and they will be something bad happening on the next chapter showing them how bad it would be if they continue to ignore it.

mizzrazz72- yes dumbledore and everyone else will regret it, and in someways Edward is a fool

Edge8991- thanks for that, I think i'll leave Mike as a normal guy, but I'll add some twist to it ;)

* * *

What to look out for in the following chapters, cause I dont' want to tell y'all all the time...

**_Pack thought_  
**

/Whisper/

_Thoughts_

**_{_**_Visions**}**_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

After Henrik read the letter sent by Tom, he was a bit glad knowing that he didn't have anything to worry about, but he suddenly remembered about Dumbledore, he was going to fight him one day, and he would rather it be sooner. He was glad today was Friday nothing interesting happened the whole week, well except when Bella 'accidentally' fell at lunch, sure everyone was laughing, but Devon was laughing the most, since he was the one that tripped her.

"Devon are you ready for the beach a La Push?" Drake asked, they were the cafeteria. Edward's eye twitch when he remembered that today was Friday, his mate was going to go to meet the group of mutts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm ready to go." He replied. He felt his heart cry out for someone, but he tried to hide it.

_You can't shield your heart from the call,_ Mikael announced, making Devon jump slightly so that only Henrik and the Cullen's noticed.

/Are you alright?/ Henrik asked, low enough that even the vampires couldn't hear.

/Yeah, it was just Mikael/ _God Mikael, don't fucking scare me like that, warn me or give me some sort of heads up... now what are you talking about?_ He thought.

_Your heart, I'm talking about your heart, you're trying to deny it the connection_ he replied, his ton dipped with sympathy.

_I am not shielding my heart..._ he stated.

_Oh come on Devon, you know the pain in your heart?_

_Yeah... what about it?_ He wondered.

_Well its because you are denying the entry of your mate, your denying them inside your heart, we demons may be powerful, but we are even more powerful when we are with our mates, our destined partners. Our Soul mates, for the lack of a better term,_ he stated.

_If that's so then who's my mate?_ He thought, he felt like he wouldn't want to know the answer.

_It's Edward Cullen._ Those three words shattered his heart completely. He was mated to a boy who was already taken, who kissed her in front of the whole school, who he would hug tightly, he was mated to a vampire. At this Jasper felt immense sadness and pain, he never experienced something like this before, he felt his own un-beating heart break. Devon knew he was on the verge of breaking down, he quickly got up, "um excuse me I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll be right back." He said, before anyone could stop him, he was gone.

"I'll be right back guys." Edward said, he was going to leave but Bella grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked, she started becoming even more clingy, if it was even possible, and it was beginning to get on everyone's nerve, even Alice began hanging out with her less and less. Jasper just got up and made his way to Henrik's table, followed by Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. It made Bella furious, they spent more time with that freaky family than with her, she even heard Emmett call Devon, Nick, and Drake his new favorite people. She didn't like thinking that someone else was getting what she believed to be hers.

"I'm going to give Devon his notebook back, he 'accidentally' dropped it during our Biology class." He replied, and it was partially true, Devon did leave it, while Edward quickly placed it on his backpack.

"Oh, why don't you give it to his brother, I mean it's just a note book." She replied.

"It doesn't matter Bella, I have to return this." He got up again, but this time Bella followed him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you silly." She replied, giggling slightly.

"No stay here, I'll be right back." And with that he was gone, leaving Bella all alone, she wasn't angry, no she was furious. Edward made his way out of the school, he heard someone crying, and felt that it was his mate crying, for what? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out. He turned around the corner and saw the most breathtaking sight ever, Devon was leaning back on a tree, looking longingly at the sky, the wind blowing his hair back. Tears falling from his beautiful eyes. "Devon are you alright?" He asked, he felt a cold chill run through his body, as the boy looked over to him, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"What's it to you?" He snapped.

"I'm just wondering." He replied, getting closer to the boy.

"Stay back, I know you know we know what you are." He stated.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He promised, but he felt himself unable to look the boy in the eyes, he saw betrayal, pain, and hurt in his eyes.

"I'll say it one last time, what do you fucking want." He warned.

"I... um... I came to give you this." He said, handing the boy his notebook.

"Thanks, well I have to go, I can't believe I was crying." He chuckled dryly.

"I think you look better with a smile." Edward said bluntly, Devon just looked at him in shock, but he quickly shook his head.

"Well, I must leave now Cullen, see you in P.E," he said, they brushed their shoulder's slightly and it was electricity flowing through them, but Devon didn't want to stay any longer, _god, why did you have to be my mate dumbass?_ A tear fell down as he made his way back to class.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

The whole pack was at the beach for the regular bonfire, Jacob was just on one of the logs eating, brooding over Bella, while Leah was trying hard not to gag at the sight of Emily and Sam's lovefest. Seth on the other hand was running around play fighting with Paul, Embry was reading a book about lycanthropy that he found on the internet. Jared was with Kim, he had his arms around her, as they talked and looked at the fire. Quil was with Claire, they were playing in the sand, making sand castle, he beamed every time she would smile at him, he was still getting used to this whole imprinting thing, and he knew he would be Claire's best friend, until she got older, but he was actually glad he wouldn't get older, as to not make things even more weird.

"So what are we going to do with the ginger vampire?" Paul wondered, ever since he and Jacob told them about the vampire in their territory, the patrol has increased.

"I don't know, however I'm thinking about talking to the Cullen's asking for their help." Sam sighed, he hated asking for help, he was especially upset it had to be the Cullen's, the hatred was gone, but the rivalry was still pretty mush there, until Jacob got over that Bella girl, things were going to keep as they are.

"Are you that's wise, I mean, can't we handle her?" Jared asked.

"I don't, and I don't want to take chances, for the sake of our town, we must do anything to protect them, that is what we were made for." He replied, just then they heard a few cars arrive, they made their way to the crowd, and they saw the same group that would always come by every first and last friday of the the month. But what they were surprised was three new cars, and a motorcycle arriving, along with 6 new teens.

"Hey Jessica, Mike, and Angela, who are the new kids?" Sam asked, he liked them, they were the only ones that he actually liked spending time with.

"Oh hey Sam, Emily, these are the new kids." Mike said

"Hello I'm Henrik, or you can call me Rik, this is my baby brother Derek." He said pointing to the boy, Derek huffed, he hated being called baby, but he was stunned, his eyes laid onto the youngest of the group, his well toned muscle but what captivated him, was the boys dark bown eyes, his innocence reminded him of his own, and he could feel himself blush slightly.

"Brother forgot about me, I'm Cole, Henrik's younger brother, and Derek's big brother." He said. He could feel a pair of eyes staring at him, he should feel uncomfortable, but he didn't it felt nice for some reason. He looked around, and his eyes immediately fell on a boy with black hair, well they all had black hair, and black or brown eyes, but this boy was different, he had dark brown eyes, almost like dark chocolate, and his body was just mesmerizing, how a single drop of sweat went down his neck, down his chest, and down his six pack. Cole couldn't help but blush and look away, it was weird he never felt like this about anyone, not even Henrik.

"I'm Devon, this is my brother Nate." He said, there was a small smile on his face, Nate waved at them, but like Derek his eyes fell on taller boy's brown eyes, his body would put Adonis to shame, the guy had a small frown on his face, until their eyes met, he felt a large pull towards them, he felt happy for some reason.

"I'm Drake, and this is my twin sister Liz." He said, he looked bored, and tried not to pay much attention, but his eyes fell on the cooper skinned girl, her brown eyes showed many emotions, yet what made him feel an even bigger pull was that her eyes also had a longing to them, a desire to want someone to hold her, how he knew this he didn't know, but he wanted no he needed to be that man in her life.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Sam Uley and this is my fiance Emily Young, and these are our friends." He said, he felt the tug of an imprint happening, being alpha made him able to notice when his pack had imprinted.

"I'm Jared Cameron and this is my girlfriend Kim," Jared said, he had light brown hair and brown eyes, his arms were still wrapped around Kim, who smiled at them.

"I'm Embry Call, it's nice to meet you all." He said, he had black hair and brown eyes, they were all in cargo shorts, and shirtless revealing their muscled body.

"I'm Quill Ateara the fifth, and this right here is Emily's niece Claire," he said, the girl was holding onto his hand, she had back hair and dark brown eyes, Quill also had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Leah Clearwater, and this squirt here is my baby brother Seth," she said, she had shoulder length black hair, and brown eyes, whose never left Drake, stormy grey eyes.

"Hey everyone, I'm Seth Clearwater," the boy smiled, his dark brown eyes never left the boy he now knew as Derek's, hazel green eyes, he was captivated, he wanted to know about this boy, and for some strange reason he wanted to _CLAIM_ him?

"I'm Paul Lahote, its nice to meet you all," he said, although his eyes like everyone else' never left his imprints eyes, the boy whose name was Nate, hazel eyes were full of passion and peacefulness, he couldn't help but want to claim him right now, regardless of who was around, but he knew he couldn't he wanted to know more about his imprint, he didn't care if it was a guy or not, all he cared was that he finally has an imprint.

"Finally I'm Jacob Black, welcome to our reservation." He said, his dark brown eyes locking on the the younger boys chocolate brown eyes, they were extremely different than Bella's, hers lacked emotion, they were very dull, while Cole's eyes were filled with sadness, and longing, he tried not to look at him, he knew he was meant to be with Bella, but his wolf side chose this boy as his imprint, the boy he was to spend his life with, and it made him a bit happy that the boy was staring at him.

"Well now that we're all introduce, mind if we join you?" Henrik asked.

"Sure, you pale faces are always welcomed here." Sam joked.

"Pale faces?" Devon wondered.

"He means non-russet or copper skinned people, we call them pale faces, since they look so pale." Seth informed them.

"Thanks for the clear up Seth." Derek smiled at him, Seth felt his heart do a 360.

"Here's our bonfire, we have them every friday night." Jared stated, he sat down on a log with Kim's arms now wrapped around his shoulders.

"You two make a very cute couple, as well as you two Sam." Henrik said, offering them a sincere smile.

"Thank you that means a lot." He replied.

"Alright I'm going into the water, come with me Rik." Cole begged pulling Rik with him.

"Fine, but let me go and change first," he was about to leave when he was called out.

"You don't have to leave to change, here use my towel and have your brother shield you from tempting eyes." Seth joked.

"Thanks." Rik said, as Cole then proceeded to wrap the towel around Rik's waist. He took of his jeans first, to put on some swim trunks, he took out the towel and then took his shirt of, Mike nearly squealed at the boys body, sure he wasn't as muscled as the Quileute's but he still had a medium well toned body.

"Looking nice Rik, if you weren't gay I'd so take you right now." Jess called out.

"Why thank you kind lady, alright lets go then Cole." He said, Cole simply took his jeans out in public and quickly put on his own swimming trunks, and then took his shirt off, Jacob was on the verge of a total meltdown, he almost got a glimpse of Cole's member, and seeing the boy shirtless, made it even harder not to get a hard on, he began thinking of many ways he would take the boy and make him squirm. He quickly shook his head and tried to think of Bella, but it was hard, as he saw them make their way to the water. _God I'm so fucking screwed, I guess Paul was right, but how can my imprint be a guy, a fucking guy, how is the line going to continue?_ He thought.

"I'm going to join my brothers," Derek said, he too took off his jeans and put on swimming trunks, and took his shirt off.

"I'll join you." Seth said, he didn't care if the pack could smell his arousal, he was attracted to the boy and he didn't even care, he was hot, his small well toned muscle, and his baby face was almost as if he was made for him. He followed the boy as they all went into the water. After the initial shock, Mike joined them as well, his muscle's were the same as Harry's, and he felt as though they were made for each other.

"Alright I'm going for a walk," Drake said.

"Mind if I join you?" Leah asked, fidgeting slightly surprising the pack.

"Sure, I'm going to need your help coming back here, since I've never been to this part of Forks." He replied, as they made their way out of the group.

Jacob decided to sit at the edge of a flat rock, placing his feet on the cool water, looking at the group of guys in the water, keeping his eyes on Cole, as a drop of water fell from his cheek, down his chest and into the water, _I'm screwed._ He thought.

* * *

**What do you think? R&R make me a happy person, and keep any questions coming :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I forgot to add...

[Telepathic taking]

**Chapter VII**

As the fire shown brightly in the moonlight, everyone was around the fire talking and having fun. "Hey Harry Sam has guitar how about you sing something?" Derek called out, he was sitting beside Seth, they found out they both liked to have fun, and they were both carefree spirits. Everyone except Devon and Liz were sitting with their soulmates. Jacob somehow was sitting behind Cole, looking at him with a mixture of longing, lust, love, and curiosity. Leah, to everyone's surprise, laid her head on Drake's lap, and she sighed happily as he gently stroked her hair. Nate was in an intense conversation about the importance of gambling (?) with Paul, who was as happy as could be, for the first time in a long time, they saw him smile and laugh. Mike was sitting next to Henrik, but with Jess and Angie who seem that they don't wish to give them any alone time, thinking he, Mike, might take advantage of Henrik, which isn't that far off, Mike was almost on the verge of pulling Henrik to the sand and kiss him and touch him in places he' only dreamed of.

"You sing?" Sam asked, grabbing his guitar, it was made of mahogany, and redwood.

"Yeah, I guess I could sing something." He replied, his 'family' cheered.

"Is he a good singer?" Seth asked.

"He's the best, I'm actually a little jealous." Drake smirked.

"Wow the great and powerful Drake is jealous of little old me." Henrik teased.

"Just sing your song Parker." He stick his tongue out.

"Fine," he went to Sam and whispered in his ear, "alright this is a song that I really like I hope you guys enjoy it." He smiled, as Sam began to play (**Bruno Mars' Count on Me**);

**Oh uh-huh**  
**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**  
**I'll sail the world to find you**  
**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**  
**I'll be the light to guide you**

**Find out what we're made of**  
**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**  
**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**  
**And you just can't fall asleep**  
**I'll sing a song beside you**  
**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**  
**Every day I will remind you**

**Oooh**  
**Find out what we're made of**  
**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**  
**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**  
**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**  
**You know...**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**  
**Ooooooh, oooohhh**

**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**

As Sam stopped playing, everyone was clapping, and cheering. "That was beautiful Henrik, you have a great voice." Sam said.

"Thanks, I like singing, and I've written a few songs (not really), and I just think that music is wonderful." He replied.

"Would mind singing one more song for us." He asked, everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Alright, this is a song that I wrote, do you mind if I use the guitar for a bit." Sam nodded, he grabbed the guitar and began to strum a few strings, he then proceeded to play (**For those who don't know this song is from Cimorelli, it's their original song, Wings I just love it**);

**I can be so negative, sometimes**  
**My own worst enemy, sometimes**  
**Even at my lowest low,**  
**You still had hope**

**When I wanna quit,**  
**You won't let me.**  
**When I'm falling down,**  
**You gon' catch me.**  
**You pick me up**  
**Yeah, you fix me up**  
**Now I'm on my way,**  
**And I'm strong enough to say**

**You gave me wings and taught me to fly**  
**When I was out there on my own**  
**You gave me wings and brought me to life**  
**And now I need to know**  
**If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah**  
**Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah**  
**You and Me, Me and You**  
**The higher, the better**  
**When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together**  
**When we fly we fly together..**

**I feel like a prisoner, locked up**  
**The only key to set me free is your love**  
**You went and took a chance on me,**  
**Without a reason to believe**

**When I wanna quit,**  
**You won't let me.**  
**When I'm falling down,**  
**You gon' catch me.**  
**You pick me up**  
**Yeah, you fix me up**  
**Now I'm on my way,**  
**And I'm strong enough to say**

**You gave me wings and taught me to fly**  
**When I was out there on my own**  
**You gave me wings and brought me to life**  
**And now I need to know**  
**If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah**  
**Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah**  
**You and Me, Me and You**  
**The higher, the better**  
**When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together**  
**When we fly we fly together..**

**I can be so negative, sometimes**  
**My own worst enemy, sometimes**  
**Even at my lowest low,**  
**You still had hope**

**When I wanna quit,**  
**You won't let me.**  
**When I'm falling down,**  
**You gon' catch me.**  
**You pick me up**  
**Yeah, you fix me up**  
**Now I'm on my way,**  
**And I'm strong enough to say**

**You gave me wings and taught me to fly**  
**When I was out there on my own**  
**You gave me wings and brought me to life**  
**And now I need to know**  
**If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah**  
**Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah**  
**You and Me, Me and You**  
**The higher, the better**  
**When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together**

**When we fly we fly together, together, together, together, forever**  
**When We fly we fly together!**

"Wow, just wow." Emily sighed, everyone was quiet as the last strums played.

"Was it good?" Henrik asked, he was afraid they didn't like it, then as if in a trance they began cheering and clapping again.

"That was beautiful Rik, I didn't know you could write songs." Mike called out.

"True, your song was magnificent, I loved its message." Sam said.

"It truly was beautiful Henrik." Jacob smiled.

"Thanks everyone, I'm glad you liked it." He smiled, he looked at his phone and it said 2:10 am. "Crap, it's way past midnight, we have to go now, and I don't want them to miss their homework, just cause we have no school on the weekends, doesn't mean we don't have to do our work." He said, his family groaned.

"Come can we just..." Cole began but was quickly silenced by the glare Henrik was giving him.

"Rik, come on we haven't had fun in a while." Nate asked.

"No you guys, we have to go NOW!" He called out, everyone flinched, and grudgingly agreed, as they got up and grabbed their things together, calling him names and thing of that nature.

"Wow Rik, are you a bit harsh?" Mike asked.

"No, if I let them do what they want right now, then they won't take school seriously, and I want them to have a good high school experience." He replied.

"I understand you completely, I feel the same for my friends." Sam agreed.

"Alright then, thanks again for letting us join you, we had a wonderful time." He said, as everyone began saying their goodbyes, and numbers were being exchanged.

"Think nothing of it, I hope next time you can come again, sing more songs for us." He replied.

"I'd like that, well by everyone." He waved, as they all got into their vehicle and drove off.

"We're also going, my dad would want to know where I'm at." Mike said, as they waved goodbye, Sam turned to the pack.

"Alright, so Leah, I'm guessing by how you acted around the new kid, that Drake is your imprint?" She merely nodded head. " Right, now Seth, I'm guessing that Derek is your imprint?" He also nodded. "Now I'm guessing that Paul and Jacob also imprinted, and with how Paul is being around Nate, I'm thinking you two are mates, and how Jacob is being distant with Cole, I'm guessing he's your mate as well?" Paul nodded while Jacob just huffed.

"Has there been any stories, about having a male imprint?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I've been told all about this, shifters with male imprints will be able to carry the line, the first shifter's son, had a male imprint, and he was able to blood adopt a child, being able to continue the line." Sam replied.

"Blood adopt?" Jared asked.

"Yes, it's a ritual, in where the shifter will mix his own blood with the babies, and then the line will continue on in him, making him able to carry the shifter gene, and become a shifter himself." He replied.

"Wow, so I can still be with my mate and continue my line?" Seth smiled.

"Yeah but all four of you have to get through something even greater." He smirked.

"Yeah and what's that?" Leah asked.

"Henrik." Emily answered.

"Very true love, you saw how he got, wait until he finds out the both his brothers, and his two cousins are destined to be partners with shifters." He joked, as their faces paled.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

[Devon it's me Henrik, connect me with everyone] Henrik asked, he knew that Devon could create a telepathic link. They were close to the house.

[I've never done something this big] he replied.

[Bullshit, I know you created a link with Nate, Liz, and Drake, for their test, now create the link, or I'll take your guitar away] he scolded.

[Ugh, fine guys, Henrik wants to talk to all of us] he announced, as he opened the link, it felt a bit weird, but once he did it, he could automatically see what they all saw, which surprised him a bit.

[Hey Rik, whats the sitch?] Liz asked.

[Really Liz... never mind, I know about the 6 of you finding a mate] Rik announced.

[You do?] Nate asked.

[Yeah, from what I'd gather looking at all of you, I'd say Devon's mate is Edward, which might be a problem since they're vampires and all, now Cole I'm guessing your mate is Jacob, Derek your mate is Seth, Drake your mate is Leah, Nate your mate is Paul, and for some reason Liz your mate or mates in this case are both Alice and Jasper am I right so far?] He asked, they were all stunned, they knew he was observant, but they didn't think it be this bad.

[Okay, so what we found our mates and?] Cole asked.

[Take that tone with me young man and I'll take your camera away] at that Cole quickly apologized. [Good, now why is it that all of you managed to find mates from the supernatural?]

{WHAT!} they said in unison, making Henrik flinch.

[Remember I have the ability to sense other magical creatures, the Quileute's are natural born werewolves] he announced.

[Natural born? Are you sure Parker?] Drake asked.

[As sure as I'm ever, I know your confused Devon so I'll explain, there are three kinds of werewolves, the natural born wolves, who are able to shift at will, since its in their genetic make-up, the cursed wolves, who have had a curse put on them, their the rarer kinds, and finally the marked kinds who are the result of a cursed wolf marking them, both cursed and marked wolves shift on the full moon, since that's when the wolf curse is the strongest, and their's no cure for it, but they can suppress it] he informed Devon.

[Wow I didn't know about all that, how did you know Rik?] Nate asked.

[Moony told me about it, while he was our DADA professor.] He replied.

[Oh how is he?] Liz asked.

[I don't now, last time I heard of him, he was in Romania, looking for a definite cure] Rik replied. The link broke, as they arrived to the house, which automatically opened up and allowed them into the garage. As they got out, the door leading to the kitchen opened.

"I love our sanctuary," Drake sighed, going into his bed.

"I know, me too, but we have to see what we're going to do with your mates guys." Henrik stated.

"I want nothing to do with mine, I hate him, I wish he was never my mate," Devon snapped, he stomped his feet and made his way to the his room, and allowed the house created the wards he needed to be left alone so no one could hear him crying his broken heart out. _Why do I have to find a mate that is already taken, and by a fucking bitch that doesn't care for him,_ he thought, he was able to read the girls mind and it infuriated him to no end, all she wanted was to be beautiful and eternally young. She was using him to become a vampire, she didn't care for him. He was crying, so hard that he didn't noticed, a bronze haired, amber eyed teen looking at him, from a tree close to the window, his own heart was breaking watching the boy crying. He was surprised that he couldn't hear them, how was it possible that his vampiric hearing is useless to them, in this house, he tried walking in to comfort him, but there was some kind of invisible force that prevented to go in. Knowing that nothing could be done, he quickly left the tree, wanting nothing more than to shed some many desired tears, he could feel his heart break.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Edward arrived to his room, thinking over what happened, when his phone rang, he looked at the caller and it was Bella, he reluctantly answered it, "hey Bells."

"EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU?" She exclaimed, Edward had to extend the phone a bit away from his ear.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"You haven't been to m house in this whole day, you've been ignoring me and making me feel alone, I thought you loved you." She whimpered.

"I do like you Bells, but I wanted to spend some time with my ma... family, and besides one visit isn't going to hurt you." He replied.

"Yes it will, I need you with me, why can't you change me now so we can be together forever." She whined.

"I'm sorry Bells, but this isn't a life I want for you." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Just then he smelled something like wet dog.

[Edward I know you can hear me, it's Sam, we need to talk] he called out from his mind. A huge black wolf walked out of the woods.

"Bella, I have to go bye." He said.

"Don't you da..." he quickly pressed a button and tossed the phone in his pocket, as he made his way downstairs, joining his family.

"Hello Sam, what's wrong?" He asked.

[Some of my pack member's imprinted on the new family] Edwards eyes widen, then a tang of jealousy appeared.

"Who mated with who?" He demanded, his family was looking him like he lost his mind.

[Um... Jacob mated with the boy Cole, Seth mated with Cole's younger brother Derek, their both younger brothers of Henrik, Paul mated with Nate, and Leah mated with Drake] Sam replied.

"What's the matter son, what's this about mating?" Carlisle asked, curiosity was always his weakness.

"Paul, Jacob, Seth, and Leah all imprinted on the new family, Jacob and Cole, Seth and Derek, Paul and Nate, and Leah and Drake." He said.

"Wow, who would've thought that big brute Paul was actually gay," Emmett gasped, he wasn't actually surprised, Paul told him that he was always confused about his sexual preferences, Emmett never judge cause he knew that it would get him nowhere in life by being close-minded.

"Alright so what about it, how is this affecting us?" Rosalie asked, she was glad that Leah finally found someone who can be there for her.

[We found a ginger leech, we don't know who it is but we want to create a newer treaty, I was probably the only aside from Paul that noticed the boy Devon's link to you, being Alpha I can sense the links of every single one of my pack's imprint's family mating link, and I smelled his link and it was of you, so we need to be able to protect everyone and be united] he said.

"I see." He nods his head.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"He wants to create a new treaty, because they saw Victoria." Edward said.

"I see, and I'm guessing they want to protect their mates and protect Bella." Jasper stated.

"I am more than happy to talk to you Sam so we can create a new treaty that will work for all of us." Carlisle said, the black wolf went into the shadows and Sam came out wearing a black shirt and cargo shorts.

"I'm glad for this, me and my pack have agreed, along with the council, that you all pose no threat to us, and we trust you," he said, as they all made their way inside, except Edward who was still outside.

"I'm going to hunt." He said. As he made his way out of their hearing range, he was finally able to have some quiet when he heard someone talking, he tried to look for the source, but he noticed it was actually Bella speaking, _how can I hear her?_

"... god, that fucking freak thinks he can do this to me?" He heard her growl, he looked around and noticed that the voice was coming from his phone, he looked at it and noticed he just muted his phone. "I can't believe I'm dating such a fucking emo motherfucker, if he wasn't a vampire I wouldn't even give that freak the light of day, god I fucking need Tyler to get here soon, cause I'm in need of a nice fucking juicy cock." She groaned, his eyes widen as he continued to hear Bella talk about him. "I really can't wait until he changes me, so I can be beautiful and sexy forever," he heard a car arrive, and someone walking in.

"Hey Bells." Tyler said, "where's Charlie?"

"He's in the police station cause he's looking at the killings and disappearing in Seattle, now shut up and fuck my p..." Edward couldn't handle it anymore, he ended the call, he couldn't believe that the girl he actually cared for, was cheating on him, and only went out with him because she wanted to be young forever. He let out a furious growl, and began breaking and destroying the trees around him, he suddenly crumpled in pain, he felt his heart break.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Devon, was sleeping normally when he awoke with a start, he felt his heart burning, his head felt like it was going to explode, he knew what this meant, Mikael told him the consequences of ignoring the mating link, he was slowly having his magic develop him in darkness, he needed to be with his mate, but he didn't want to feel the pain of rejection, he was screaming and crying in pain, he didn't care anymore he needed to be with his mate... he was able to go out in the woods, limping as he weakly made his way towards the Cullen's home. "Ed...ward..." he called out, before fainting.

* * *

**OMG what do you think will happen to them, will they be able to unite before Devon is lost forever? What will Edward do with Bella? please R&R cause they make me happy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Silvermane1 - **I totally agree but that wouldn't be any fun right? besides bitch needs to die a painful and slow death for what she's going to be doing... I won't say what she'll do, but she'll wish she was never born

**XxAkuXxXTenshixX** - I'm sorry for not warning y'all it just that, I've written things like this and I just thought some of y'all knew but I put it up so some can understand the pairings

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

Dumbledore, was getting more and more impatient with each day that passes without any new news of Harry, he looked at all of the records of any new people in all of Europe and nothing came up, Voldemort was also being too quiet for his liking. There was knock on the door taking him off of his thoughts, "come in." He called out, he quickly grabbed a lemon drop, and suddenly his cold demeanor changed to the same old cheerful grin. Snape walked in, everyone was surprised by the man sudden change, his normally shoulder length greasy hair was now tamed and silky smooth, his hook nose was now normally done, his facial features became more clam and handsomely, his black eyes were still black but they held a bit of mystery and compassion, no matter if he was glaring or giving his students the evil eye, his crooked yellow uneven teeth were now pearly white and perfect. No one would have guessed it was Snape if it wasn't for the man's voice which kept being the same, and he was still wearing the same .

"Hello professor, I have some bad news, I'm resigning," he stated bluntly.

"What, but why Serverus?" He asked, surprised.

"I have given up on the whole double agent thing, I'm going into hiding, I have lost interest in this war, I have already gotten rid of the mark, and before you say anything, the contract we had was for until my death or until I loose the mark, so the contract is negated, and with this I take my leave." He placed a letter on the older man's table, he bowed as he was ready to exit.

"I can't let you leave Snape, not already a week into the school year," Albus replied.

"Actually I already picked my replacement, since this is the weekend, he'll be here on sunday, it's your old friend Horace Slughorn." He said.

"You can't be serious." He said, he was about to lose his only ally, he couldn't count on Minerva, since she's become suspicious of his activities.

"I am, and this is goodbye, I'm going off the grid, you nor anyone will find, goodbye Albus." He said, and with a smirk on his face, and disappeared, Albus couldn't believe he just lost his only ally that was still in this school, he felt the lemon drop potion falter, as his anger increased, he began throwing his things around, and destroying everything he could, Fawkes was stunned by his _temporaria dominus,_ he knew that Albus wasn't his true master, but he was drawn to his supposed 'light' heart.

"My plans are falling apart, and it's all thanks to that fucking Potter bastard." He growled.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Edward felt the pain subside, but it was still there, he didn't know if it was his imagination, but he thought he heard his mate call out to him, he got up and was about to turn around and leave when he felt another presence behind him, he quickly turned around and was shocked to see Devon, or better yet a transparent form of Devon, but he was different, he had all crimson red hair, and pitch black eyes.

"Edward, do not be afraid, I'm Mikael, I'm the demonic form of Devon, he's in danger Edward, you are supposed to be his mate, yet you are causing him nothing but pain, he's slowly loosing control." He said.

"What's wrong with him, what can I do?" He pleaded, he couldn't believe that he was causing his own mate pain, _was that what I was feeling earlier his pain?_ He wondered.

"Yes it was, when we find our mates, if we continue to ignore the bond we will slowly lose our minds, and the whole animal will take over, he would cease to be the Devon everyone knows, he would be nothing more than a mindless demon, who's only main purpose is to create and cause destruction." He said.

"Oh god, I can't let that happen." He gasped, "where are you... I mean him... I mean..."

"I know what you mean just follow your heart, yeah I know it's corny and your heart doesn't beat anymore, but just follow it." He said as he disappeared. Edward didn't waste anytime, he felt his gut pull him straight (**lol**), he felt like this was all his fault.

_It's not my fault, it's Bella's fault, she's the fucking slut that caused this, if she never returned I wouldn't be causing him this pain_, he thought. He continued running, when he was suddenly hit with a powerful smell, it was pleasant, he remembered this scent belonging to Devon, it truly an aphrodisiac to him, he could feel himself get turned on by the scent, it smelled of Lily-of-the-Valley flower and vanilla, the more he ran the more intense the smell was, and the more painful his heart felt. Until he reached a clearing, he looked around and saw someone lying on the ground, he made his way to the person, until he kneel down next to him, and gently picked the boy up and held on to him. He was burning up, his heart was beating but it was very faint, he was getting paler and paler by the minute, "oh god Devon."

"Ed...ward." He said weakly.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you Devon... I know it's been only a week since we've met, but I feel closer to you than anyone else, I'm absolutely and completely falling for you," he smiled sweetly, he noticed that the boy's heart was beating more slowly, he began to panic he leaned in, he knew it wasn't the time, but he just couldn't help himself, he gently pressed his own lips on the boy's puffy lips, despite the burning sensation on his mouth, it was absolute heaven, he never knew that a single kiss could be this powerful, he noticed the boys heart began to beat faster, the boy got a more healthy color, and it seemed that the fever is going down, he felt the boys arm wrap around his neck, he positioned himself so that he was on top of the boy, he felt his arousal press against the boys stomach. He never felt such pleasure, such desire to claim what was his until now. He leaned back and breathing deeply, forgetting he didn't need to breathe anymore. "I love you Devon, and I don't want to be away from you anymore."

"I love you too, but I'm not going to be someone's thing on the side, I want the whole thing or nothing at all." He said, looking intently at him.

"I know, I'm going to break up with Bella in the morning... she's been cheating on me for god knows how long." He replied, sounding hurt.

"It's been 3 month." He stated, they both got up, well Devon got up, and they positioned themselves that they were lying on the ground, Edward for the first time leaned and pressed his head against the boy's chest, his arms around Devon's waist.

"What?"

"She's been cheating on you for the last 3 months, I have telepathy like yours, but I can read even the strongest shield's mind, and I've read her mind, and I've been trying to get the courage to tell you, but each time I see you, she's there or something big happens when I get hurt." He replied.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I promise that I will never hurt you anymore, I love you." He said.

"I love you as well," Devon replied, leaning in and pressing their lips together, he proceeds to lick the boy's lower lip, making the boy gasp which he then deepens the kiss, now this time Devon is on top of Edward holding the boys arm on top of the boy's head, grinding on him, he places his free hand on the boys rock solid cold chest, regardless of the shirt and he begins teasing and pinching his nipples, they are suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both look up, and in their horror they see an angry looking Henrik, sending them death glares, his arms crossed.

"Devon I finally found you, and you're letting this vampire charm you into loosing it." He said in a sickly and spine-chilling sweet voice.

"Um Henrik, I'm sorry I ca..." Edward was immediately silenced, by the glares Henrik was giving him.

"No you can't Edward, Devon get back here, now you will kindly say your goodbyes, and we'll talk about this in the morning." Just before they were going to leave, the whole Cullen clan walked in, along with Henrik's family.

"Where have you been Edward, Alice said she had a vision of you in pain." Carlisle asked, a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine Carlisle, I promise." Edward replied.

"Devon what the fuck's wrong with you disappearing like that." Drake snapped at the boy.

"Calm down Drake, he's perfectly fine, I guess my premonition was wrong." Liz said.

"Premonition?" Esme asked.

"Yes I like your daughter have the gift of sight, but unlike her's I can view the past and future." She replied.

"Wow that's so cool." Alice squealed.

"Okay let's go back to the topic at hand, what happened Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Your brother tried to have his way with my cousin that's what happened." Henrik glared at him.

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"Henrik it was..." Devon tried to say.

"I don't care if you're mates or not, I cannot, no I WILL not have this idiot take advantage of my cousin just to take his v-card, it will only happen once this idiot is done with that fucking slut, I will not let you break his heart, because if you do, I promise you, you're going to wish Carlisle never have saved you from that Spanish Influenza." He snapped.

"How did you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"Devon's telepathic, unlike Edward, no one's mind can be shielded, even Bella's mind is an open book to him." Nate said.

"Shame on you Edward, I thought you were more of a gentleman." Cole teased.

"You can never trust a baby face can you?" Derek shook his head to add effect..

"It wasn't like that!" Edward groaned, Jasper and Emmett tried really hard not to laugh but eventually Emmett broke, and began booming in laughter.

"I don't care, until my conditions are met, you WILL NOT TOUCH HIM. Is that clear?" He warned.

"Crystal." Edward replied, he couldn't believe that he was being scolded by a human.

"We aren't normal humans." Devon blurted out.

"What?" Esme asked.

"I said, we're not normal humans."

"Nate, Liz, Derek, Cole, and Drake, take Devon back home, I'll deal with this right now." Henrik ordered, they all nodded and dragged Devon home. "I'm going to tell you our story and what we are; to start of these names we have aren't our real names, I won't tell you what our names are, so don't ask; Devon and me are actually cousins, but I'm not actually related to anyone of them, except Derek and Cole, who I made a blood linked to, so they are related to me, Liz and Drake aren't twins but neither are Jasper and Rosalie." He said, it was clear that this boy was the leader or the head of the family. "Now as to why we are here, we're trying to leave this place and live a normal life, but with me being who I am, or was, nothing is ever normal. Now to what we are, we are all wizards, well all of us except Devon." Carlisle gasped.

"I've never seen any wizards before." Carlisle interest peaked.

"You mean like riding brooms, pulling a bunny out of a hat?" Emmett beamed, Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"If Devon isn't a wizard than what is he?" Esme asked.

"We like to keep to ourselves, now as Devon said we aren't actually completely Devon, Derek, and have demonic blood in us, we aren't evil, but we can be when we feel threaten, now there are million if not billions of demons in the underworld, that with a ritual, a wizard can summon one, but they can't unite with it since they aren't linked. We are a special case Devon and mine's great great great great gran had a demon in her, that was able to unite together, she had her baby with the demon still fused with her making our line of demonic blood. Now Liz is actually a Seer, whose power is greater than any other seer, like she said she can see into the past and future, her powers are still growing and she can control what she see's in the past but not the future, and it's not like Alice's power where she's limited to only humans and vampires, she ca see everyone, and anyone. Nate is a fey or what you might call fairy, they are magical creatures who are one with nature, he can control the plants around him, make them grow or come back to life, he can manipulate the winds around him, and he can also manipulate light."

"Wow you're all so gifted, but what about you Cole and Derek, and for that fact you, Drake, and Devon?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Cole and Derek don't have a demon in them, which we can talk to through the link we share, but since they were adopted using my blood when I was fused, they will take on some of the demonic abilities, like strength, speed, and enhanced reflexes and senses. They will also have their own unique power but it still hasn't show up, maybe when they receive their first kiss with their mates, anyways, my demon is Damien, he allows me to manipulate the shadows and thunder, move things with just my thoughts, and I'm able to sense other magical or supernatural beings, which is how I know about you. Devon has Mikael, which is Damien's right hand man, he has telepathy as he already stated, he can manipulate fire, create force fields and has immense healing abilities. Drake is more, how we say psychotic, his demon is Alistair, he can manipulate water, control someone's fear, projection which he uses to bring people's greatest fears to life, and he can shapeshift into any human he wants."

"Wow your family is truly amazing, but what about your magic?" Carlisle asked, he was very intrigued by this family.

"We can still use it, but what would be the whole point of it?" He raise his brow.

"So what made you all leave?" Jasper asked, he could read people, right now Rosalie was annoyed (**what else is new**), Alice was feeling happy (**again what else id new**), Emmett was a mixture of excitement, curiosity and horny, Esme was loving the family even more, Carlisle was just as curious as eve.

"I won't say, but just so you know we've all been through tough childhoods." He simply replied, "now if you can excuse me it's getting late, and I'm going to need to have this talk with the natural wolves."

"How is it that I can't read your minds, like _her's_?" Edward asked.

"Well it's actually Devon's own gift of shielding is what he uses, he can even create telepathic links allowing him to know and see what well, but for the rest of us it's called Occlumency or the ability to shield our minds from anyone, except Devon's." He turned around and black mist surrounded him, and it sunk down to the ground.

"Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I really need to know more about this, I wonder if they would allow me to ask them some more questions." Carlisle wondered as they all left leaving Edward alone. Edward couldn't believe what just happened, he almost let his urges take over, he was being the submissive in this pair, and he liked not being in control. He raised his hand and gently traced his lips with his finger, trying to remember the boys scent, and taste, he had to have more, but there was someone that might interfere... Bella, and he won't let that happen.

* * *

**SO what yall think? Leave your comments and any questions you might have thanks for reading this :) R&R cause they make me happy**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for posting late, I had some final exams and i have other stories to write and I need some time cause the feels i'm getting are not cool.**

**also please continue to support and read my stories cause i'll be sad :(**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

"... understand, I was loosing it, I couldn't help it." Devon said, as soon as Henrik appeared.

"What's going on here?" Henrik asked, Drake was standing over the boy, who was sitting on the couch, with his arms crossed, and a pout on his face. Nate was sitting next to Devon, with a hand on the boy's back comforting him. Liz was in the kitchen with Cole and Derek, eating a chocolate cake Henrik made.

"Drake is scolding Devon over what happened." Nate replied, glaring a the boy, who simply huffed in annoyance.

"I'm going to side on Drake for this time, what the hell were you thinking Devon, we were all worried about you," Henrik said, kneeling next to Devon.

"I already said I was sorry, I had to see him, I was entering the demonic backlash, I had to call out to him." He replied, Henrik looked stunned, but quickly recovered.

"Then you should have..." suddenly it hit him, he looked towards Liz, who gave him a knowing smile, "you knew this was going to happen didn't you Liz?"

"Of course, I always look into all of your guys' future, that's how I knew Devon was going to be okay."

"That's why you told us not to look for him, you actually wanted that vamp have his way and claim Devon before he broke it off with that fucking slut?"

"Well they weren't going to do anything, Edward would've stopped it before it got any further." She replied.

"Well that's not what it looked like on my side." He replied, looking at Devon, who was blushing furiously.

"What are you talking about Rik?" Cole asked.

"Well let's just say, Devon likes pinching." He smirked.

"Oh god." Derek said, along with Nate, and Drake, Devon just blushed slightly and made a dash to his room but was stopped.

"You are not going anywhere mister, tonight you are all sleeping in my room, if I find anyone of you missing, let's just say that I won't be so nice with your mates." Rik had his hand raised at Devon, he flicked it and Devon was now on his side, in midair. As he floated to Henrik's room followed by everyone else who groaned.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Edward was outside Bella's house, everything that happened earlier in the morning was going on in his head, he thought about what he was going to say to Bella, how he was going to ask Devon out, how he was going to explain this to the school... _since when do I care what the school thinks of me?_ He thought. He rang the doorbell and waited, it wasn't long before Charlie opened the door, he had his regular cup of coffee in hand.

"Hello Edward." He said politely, he hadn't forgiven Edward completely but he knew he could trust him, unlike his own daughter, who became all of a sudden secretive, ever since she had a talk with Tyler she stopped crying, but leaving all of a sudden to save him, well he knew or at least felt something was off about his daughter.

"I have some bad news to tell you Charlie, and I don't know if you will believe me." He said, his face hid nothing, all the pain, doubt and betrayal was visible in his eyes and his voice.

"I'm guessing you realized something is off with my daughter?" He said, un-surprised.

"You've noticed?"

"She's my daughter of course I notice, and I guess your here to break it off?"

"I am, I overheard her cheating on me with Tyler, I accidentally pressed mute instead of end call, and I overheard her about to... have relationships with him." He said.

"Oh dear god," Charlie gasped, he knew something was off about his daughter but he never expected her to cheat.

"I guess it's because I have this notion to wait until I'm married, Carlisle is very old school, and I guess it stuck the most on me." He chuckled slightly.

"I'm glad you see it that way son, well I'll leave you to talk to her, I'm really sorry son." He patted the boy on the back, not even flinching at the boy's ice cold body.

Edward went upstairs and knocked on Bella's door, he heard a shuffling, and the door unlock. Bella opened the door, and immediately smiled, "Edward!" She cried out, going up to him to give him a hug, but he quickly backed away.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked, she wondered, if she still had Tyler's cologne, she made sure to clean every part of him, especially between her legs, she didn't want to get pregnant, and lose the figure.

"We need to talk." His voice cold and distant.

"What happened is something wrong? Is it the Volturi?" She asked, whispering.

"No, it's between the two of us, I have something to tell you." He said.

"What's up then?"

"I'm breaking up with you." He said bluntly.

"What?" She was gobsmacked.

"I said I'm breaking up with you, I overheard you and Tyler having sex over the phone, when you called earlier, I can't be with someone like you, you just used me." He said, if he could cry he would, he felt betrayed.

"No it's not true, you can't do this to me." She shook her head furiously.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm not leaving, I found my true mate, and I can't leave them." He said, his eyes held no emotion but pitty.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME EDWARD! I know your secret and I can tell anyone I want." She threaten.

"Please by all means go ahead, but I'm done with you playing with my emotions, I'll still care about you, but I can't be with a cheater." He turned around and left the room, leaving a distraught Bella kneeling on the floor, tears falling from her eyes.

_You will pay for this Edward Cullen._ She thought.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Paul was wandering the woods, he was thinking about his imprint, he was so beautiful in his eyes, that his wolf couldn't contain himself from claiming him right there and then, but he knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm him. He was deep in thought that he didn't notice that there was someone else in the woods, but more specific in the clearing. Until, that is, he heard a someone talking.

"You poor flowers," the boy sighed. Paul went to the clearing, but kept into the shadows, he say Nate kneeling next to a bed of semi-dead flowers, a look of hurt crossed his beautiful face. Paul couldn't help but want to go to the boy and wrap his arms around him, and comfort him. But what he saw made him freeze, Nate stood up and smiled sweetly at the flowers, he knew Paul was there, but he wanted to show him that he wasn't going to hide anything from him. He waved his arm over the flowers in a semicircle from left to right and watched as all the flowers began to go back to the life, he grabbed one of the flowers and took the petals off, he then threw them in the sky, he felt a tug in his gut and watched as the red petals multiplied to different colors, and then he saw them dance around the wind around him, he couldn't help but feel happy, a smile came across his face.

_Wow_, was all Paul could think of, he saw Nate in the middle of a petal storm, his hair flowing around him, the winds seemed to listen to what he says, it mesmerized him to no end, he knew this settled everything, he was undoubtedly in love with Nate, he didn't care about what the boy did, he was under the boys spell and he felt happy. He sensed someone was going to interrupt this event, he shifted and bgean leaving, he didn't notvie Nate looking at him

"Even in wolf form he's so fucking cute." He sighed, as he felt the tug disappear and the petals all fell on the ground, and he left.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Paul arrived at the reservation, feeling a bit drained, like whoever was here was trying to drain them, of life. He arrived and saw Leah's grey wolf form, a sandy colored wolf that's Seth, a russet colored wolf that Jacob was in, and finally Sam's black wolf form, they were walking walking around Jacob's house. **_So what's going on Sam, I felt a disturbance in the force._** He wondered.

**_There seems to be something going on with Jacob, and he doesn't want to talk to me, or anyone for that matter, it's like the wolf has taken control, but his whole body went stiff, when Bella was here._** He replied, this suddenly peaked everyone's interest. Three more wolves joined in, Jared's brown form walked in, as well as Quil's chocolate brown form ran in, and behind him running in was Brady Fuller's ashy-brow fur.

**_What was she doing here?_** Jared asked.

**_I don't know,_** Sam replied

**_He can't get in, but it must've been something bad._** Leah said, in a soft and caring voice, which she rarely used.

**_So how will we find out?_** Quil wondered.

**_How about we ask Edward, it's his girlfriend, and he can read people's mind right?_** Brady suggested.

**_I don't know, I think it's worth a try, he's coming here today with Carlisle to discuss a new treaty, since it seems as though Edward is mated to Devon, which will automatically make him family._** Sam stated, a few gasps could be hears.

**_I never would have thought that._** Jared said.

**_I think, Bella will be devastated._** Seth sighed, they all flinched at the sudden memories that were being introduce to them, by one Jacob Black.

_*-*Flashback*-*_

_Jacob was in his room thinking about Cole, he couldn't keep his mind from trying to devour the boy, and claim him. He shot up in his bed, 'stop thinking like that Jacob,' he whispered to himself. There was a sudden knock on his door, 'come in, the door's open.' He called out, and Bella walked in, actually she rushed in, bawling and clinging onto Jacob for dear life. 'What's wrong Bells?' He asked, trying to comfort the crying girl._

_'Oh Jacob, Edward broke up with me, cause he's in love with someone else, I just know it.' She proclaims._

_'I'm so sorry Bells, is there anything I can do?' Jacob asked._

_'You think we can hang out in your room?'_

_'Sure why not.' He offers her a chair, and much to Jacob's surprise and unkind shock, Bella pressed her lips on his, pressing her body against his. He gently pushed her away, 'what are you doing Bella?'_

_'I thought this was what you wanted, me and you together?' She said, making her way back to him, she placed her hands on his chest, and tried to kiss him again._

_'I'm sorry Bells, but I can't do this.' He said._

_'What! Why not? I thought you loved me?'_

_'I do, but I love you as a sister now, the love I felt for you was as a sister, and I confused it.' He replied._

_'You have someone else don't you?' She choked._

_'Yeah I imprinted, and I'm confused about it, cause it's not who I thought it would be.' He sighed._

_'Who is it?'_

_'It's... Cole, Cole Parker, Henrik's younger brother.' He sighed, looking at the floor._

_'You imprinted on a guy, you're a fucking fag, I don't want to talk to you ever again!' She looked at him with disgust in his eyes, when he turned around, he saw Cole running away he could see tears fall from his face._

_'COLE!' He tried to call out, but it was too late._

_*-*Flashback Ends*-*_

**_Oh god Jacob we're so sorry._** Sam said, he was furious, no that was and understatement, he was livid, along with everyone else.

**_THAT FUCKING SLUTTY BITCH!_** Leah growled, allowing everyone to flinch at her reaction.

**_I can't believe she would do that._** Quill let out a whine.

**_More importantly, what are we going to do about Cole and Jacob, you need to clear it up Jake, otherwise, if you wait too long... well we all know what'll happen._** Jared stated, everyone shuddered, ironic since their body temperature are very high. Everyone knew what Jared was talking about, Joshua, the last shifter in nearly 50 years, committed suicide, since the grief of losing his imprint was too much to handle. He took to long to tell her about it, but by then she was already married, and already waiting for her first kid. He took to long to tell her about it, and in the end his heart shattered, since he found out that she was waiting for him, since she loved him from the moment they met.

**_I know, and I want too, but..._ **"what if he rejects me?" Jacob asked, he shifted back to his human form, and grabbed the blanket that was in lying on the ground. Everyone went to shift back one by one.

"I don't know what the outcome will be, but what I do know is that your life and probably his own life as well is in danger, if you don't clear this all up." Sam said, placing a hand on the teens shoulder.

"Look, you can sit and brood all you want, but the fact is, there's an imprint out there in crying pain, calling out for you, now are you going to ignore it or not?" Leah stated bluntly.

"Leah's right, I know you feel his pain, this is how us shifter's know when our imprints are in danger." Paul stated.

"But, I don't know, I never thought of myself as... you know..." Jacob shifted around.

"Gay?" Seth completed.

"Yeah, and I never thought I was."

"Well that's the beauty of imprinting, we can be whatever they want us to be, friend, lover, _stress_ reliever, brother, boyfriend, or in Leah's case, girlfriend, or sister, we are what they want us to be, and if he wants a serious relationship, then we can't deny them that, cause we will be and do anything for them." Quil said.

"Wow Quil that's the most you've ever said in... ever." Seth joked.

"I don't know much about imprinting, since well, I'm new at this, but you can't live in doubt, if you do, you'll regret it." Brady stated.

"Thanks guys, I'm going home and think about it, by tomorrow I'll have my answer." Jacob smiled sadly at them, as he walked into his house, tears that have been threatening to fall, began to fall, as he felt his heart, and Cole's heart cry out in pain.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWW poor Jacob and Cole... BELLA IS A FUCKING BITCH! But don't worry, she'll get her's soon, and then... VICTORIA REAPPEARS, will she help Bella? Or will she be the one that ends her? Only time will tell, please R&R cause they make me happy, also any questions you have, please tell, so I can hopefully answer them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for not updating so soon, I have finals and I'm stressing out writing for my other stories, but i'm not gone or leaving this story I can promise that.**

**Also, I want your opinion on how to handle Bella, will she die? will she have her memory taken away? will she go to the Volturi and turned? or whatever you think is best for that bitch, so far I've had a number of people saying to obliviate her mind and make sure she doesn't remember anything supernatural, but since she's a shield will magic have the same effect?**

**YES cause her shield is a mental shield, and she's still human, so any physical spell like the CRUICO curse and the AVADA KEDAVRA spell will work on her, since she can still feel pain. So yeah physical spells work, I don't know mental spells, also I have an idea of what Cole's power will be, it won't show until the next chapter so yeah! Keep R&R cause they... well you know what I've been saying so... yeah R&R please I need them :)**

**A/N: SAW SOME MISTAKES N I'M fixing them they maybe small but it'll annoy me the rest of my life if i don't fix them**

* * *

**Chapter X**

***Same time as Jacob's talk with the pack***

"Cole are you okay?" Henrik wondered. He was shocked to see Cole rush into the house tears falling from his eyes, and rushing to his room, and slamming the door behind him and sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone else was out of the house, trying to explore Seattle, with Jessica and Angela. He didn't want to go, cause he wasn't in the mood, and Liz practically told him he couldn't go, guess this is why.

"Leave me alone!" Cole replied, trying not to sound pathetic.

"I won't, your my brother and I care about you, now open up and tell me what happened." He said, but this time he put more force in his voice.

"No!" He replied, but Henrik wasn't having it, he hated barging into people's room and invading their privacy, but when they were in pain, he had too, he flicked his wrist upward, and door open, making Cole jumped, he was lying on the bed, hiding his face on the pillow.

"Now you'll tell me what's wrong." He demanded, he made his way towards Cole, and laid next to him in a seating position.

"I... I saw Isabella kissing... kissing Jacob." At this he sobbed harder, leaning to Henrik's embrace, holding on to him for dear life.

"Oh god... I'm so sorry about that, I can't believe Jacob would allow her to kiss him, I thought you were his imprint," Henrik replied, seething, he was having enough of the drama that what Isabella Swan.

"I don't know what else happened, I left before I could hear or see anything else, it hurts Harry." He sobbed, Henrik's eye twitch, he should be mad for being called like that, but he knew Cole couldn't help it, it was his emotions.

"I know Cole, I know, but I promise she will pay for it." He promised, he was going to make her pay, in the most painful and agonizing way ever.

"I love you Henrik, your the best 'brother' I'd ever had." He sniffled, a small smile broke through Henrik's scowl.

"I love you too Cole, both you and Derek are the best that has happened to me." He replied. They stayed like that for a while, until Cole feel asleep, Henrik, slowly got off the bed, and gently placed a blanket over the sleeping boy. He leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, and left the room, and made his way to the kitchen, and began cooking, he wanted to cook something, to get his mind of things.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

The morning came with no sun, as usual, Cole sat up from his bed, he looked at the time, and was shocked to see that he slept for nearly 18 hours, he arrived home around 6:52 in the afternoon, but now it was 12:23 in the afternoon, he groaned as he stood up, hiss body was covered in sweat, tear mark on his cheek, and his eyes puffing from crying. He made his way to his bathroom and he stripped his clothes off and got into the shower, putting the water as warm as possible, letting it wash away all his pain, his betrayal, and his heartache... _why do I feel so betrayed, I can't stop thinking about him, have I lost my mind?_ Millions of questions popping up in his head. Once he got out of the shower he made his way to the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge;

_Cole,_

_Sorry about this baby bro, but Liz wanted us to go Seattle again, I don't know why, but after a while I've stopped asking, anyways, since you didn't eat lunch or dinner, there's leftover's from last night, it's lasagna, and meatloaf, just heat it up in the microwave, please take care._

_Love,_

_Rik_

_P.S Also Liz wanted me to tell you that everything is going to be alright, and that you won't be hurt anymore._

A small smile graced his lips, as he took the not and gently pressed his lips against it. He was going to put the meatloaf on the microwave, when he heard the doorbell ring, "I'm coming." He called out, he made his way to the door, as he opened it, his eyes widen at who was at the door... "Isabella?"

"Hello Cole, I've been waiting for you to be alone." She smirked, she had a crazed look in her eyes, Cole saw something flash in her hand, he looked down, and his eyes widen, it was a knife. "Let's have a little chat." She said, walking inside.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Jacob woke up at 9:36 in the morning, his head was hurting, and his eyes were puffy. He hated crying, it made him look weak and not strong, the last time he ever cried was when his mother died years ago (don't know the exact year), and it was then that he swore never to cry again, he didn't want to remember his mother's death, and when he cried, it was the first thing that would pop into his head. But this time it wasn't his mother that came to his head, it was Cole, how he cried running away. _God what is wrong with me?_ He groaned as he made his way to the kitchen, Billy was out for the day and he couldn't call anyone from the pack otherwise they would talk to him about yesterday and he didn't have the strength to do so. e quickly made his way to the kitchen and began making himself an omelet, once he put it on his plate, he began to eat. His mind was going over what happened yesterday, the kiss with Bella, which made him sick, literally, having Bella try and have her way with him, which grossed him out, seeing Cole runaway with tears on his face, which broke his hear; he couldn't believe that he was once attracted to that fucking slut. There's a know at the door. "Come in."

"Hey Jake!" Seth calls out, he's accompanied by Paul, and Sam.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We need to know your answer Jacob," Sam replied.

Seth sighs, _this wasn't how it was supposed to work_, he thought.

While Paul just shakes his head, _when is Sam going to know that he can't barge in a demand something right of the back, stupid Alpha complex,_ he thought.

"I know, and I've been thinking about." He pauses, "I want to be with Cole, everything within me screams to be near him, to be close to him, but..." he hesitates for a minute, unsure of the thing to say.

"You're not sure, you want him... that way." Seth answers for him. Everyone was shocked at first, when Seth began to finish people's sentences when they were confused about something that affected their emotions. They found out from the council that Seth comes from a long line of what they call soothsayer's, or empath's. He began showing this gift when he first shifted.

"Yeah, it's just that I don't know if I like him because of the imprint." Jacob sighs.

"Then become his friend, start there, and if you feel you want to be more than friends, then you tell him about it, although you don't have to worry about us being afraid of what you are." A voice came from behind them, they all turned around to see Derek standing there, with Drake.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"We know you're the natural werewolves known as shifters." Drake said.

"How did you know?" Sam asks again, although curiosity is ever present in his eyes.

"We're also magical, we're wizards, but with demonic blood in us, making us stronger, faster and with our senses heighten." Drake said.

"Well, not all of us, Liz, Nick, Cole, and I don't have demon blood in us, well me and Cole do now, but that's because we're blood adopted by Henrik," Derek informed.

"Yes, we aren't all related, but Devon and Henrik really are cousins, and Derek and Cole are brother, but we're like you, some of you aren't related but you view each other as brother's right?" They nodded their head.

"Well it's the same with us, we're not related but we are still a family." Derek summarized.

"Are you evil because of the demonic blood?" Paul asked.

"Not at all, it just our magic, I have the ability to manipulate water, and your fear, as well as I can project your fears to become real." Drake said.

"I thought you weren't evil." Seth said.

"He's not, it's his powers that are based on the demon that is fused with him, like Cole and I don't have demon's in us but since we used Henrik's blood that was fused with his demon, we got the strength, speed, reflexes, and the heighten senses, but we will have our own special power." Derek said.

"So, I don't have to worry about Cole?" Jacob asked.

"No, but I'm warning you now Jacob Black, I care deeply for my brother, to the point that if you _ever,_ and I _mean_ everhurt him, I will not be as kind as I am now." Derek glared at him, sending a tingling sensation through Seth's arousal.

"I won't I promise." Jacob promises.

"Alright, well we're on our way to the beach," he makes his way to the door, only to stop midway, and turn his head towards them, "but you two are going to need to talk, he thinks you don't care for him, and it's breaking his heart, so please fix it, before I break more than just your heart" Then he leaves.

"Wow Seth, your imprint got balls." Paul jokes.

"I know." He replies, before leaving to catch up to him.

"He's whipped." Paul snickers.

"Hey Paul maybe their going to meet up with Nate, he might be all alone." Sam instigates.

"Oh fuck no." Paul growls heading to the group.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to instigate him, what if he retaliates?" Jacob grins.

"No worry, well I'll let you go, you have a lot to think about at the moment." Sam waves goodbye and leaves.

_They're right, I can always be his friend first, then maybe even more,_ he thought. _But what if he doesn't want me like that, what if I don't want him like that? No! I like him, there I said it, I actually like him, maybe even more than just a friends, I might even want to be more, but will he want to? Ugh why is this so fucking complicated, it shouldn't be this way, I lo... like him and he likes me... right?_ He looks at his food and sighs, this internal struggle has left him loosing his appetite. He looks at his watch it read 10:03, _I'm going out for a walk, I need to clear my head._ He gets up, and takes his keys with him, as he leaves his house, and begins running into the woods, not stopping and letting his instincts take over for him.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

He's been wandering around for a few hours, when he reaches Henrik's house, at first he doesn't know whether or not to go inside, but then something catches his eyes, the faded red truck that belonged to the girl who ruined his life, Bella. Suddenly there's a crash inside the house, he suddenly feels a sharp pain, on his forearm, "COLE!" He cries out, as he makes his way to the house. He's shocked at the sight that greets him, there on the floor clutching his right arm close to him, as blood stains his shirt, is Cole, with a look of terror in his eyes, while Bella has a sadistic grin on her face, holding onto a bloody knife, this was a scene straight out of a horror film._  
_

Cole glances over and sees Jacob, he knows the situation is dire, but he couldn't help the blush that was appearing as he glanced at Jacob's half naked sweaty form. "Jacob!" He pleas, his eye watering, as he looks back at Bella who looks at Jacob with a fury.

"You did this to him, you made him into a fucking fag, if only you and your family was never here I would have them both for me." Bella snarled at him, as she raises her hand and tries to attack, before she's able to attack Jacob grabs her hand and stops her.

"What the fuck are you doing Isabella, have you lost your mind!" He said, pushing her back, making her fall on the floor, he rushes to Cole's side, and notices a big gash on his right forearm. "Oh god Cole, are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah, I'm o-o-okay." He stutters, _omg, I have Jacob this close to me, god I'm so fucking crazy, here I am with a bleeding arm, a fucking crazy and jealous bitch after me, and all I can think about is how fucking hot and sexy he is, without a shirt and sweating, god what the fuck is wrong with me,_ he curses. Jacob offers him his hand, and when they touch a sudden spark lights up between them, Jacob feels his heart has made a decision towards Cole.

"JACOB! Get away from him, you're mine!" Bella snarls as they turn around and see Bella making her way towards, them, before anyone could react, Jacob feels a sharp pain on his stomach, as he looks down and sees that the knife is embedded in his stomach, barely missing any vital organs.

"Jacob!" Cole cries out, as Jacob falls to the ground, Bella's eyes widen in realization of what she has done.

"Oh god Jake, I'm..." before she can finish what she was going to say, she froze as she see the glare that Cole is giving her.

"You fucking psychotic bitch, I won't forgive you." He snarls, as he gets up and begins punching her left and right, not stopping even as she begs him to stop, more blood being spilled on the floor, as he kicks her in the stomach sending her flying and hitting the wall with an unnatural thud. Just before he can do anymore, Henrik and everyone else rushes in after hearing Bella hit the wall, they gasp as they look at the scene.

"Devon! can you help him, he's losing a lot of blood." Cole begged, not wanting to waste any time, he simply nods and makes his way towards Jacob and he takes the knife out, as Jacob whimpers. He slowly places his hands over the wound and a white glow begins to emit from his wound, as they see it close up, the blood still surrounding him, as he slowly begin to awaken.

"Ugh what the fuck happened." Jacob wonders, as he glances over at Bella who's being healed as well. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she's going to be sore, but she'll live, I just can't believe she would stoop so low," Devon shook his head.

"So what are we going to do?" Nate asked.

"There's only one thing we can do." Henrik replied, he raise his hand, {_Obliviate_} he chanted, as a green mist shot our of his hand, everyone saw as a white wisp began to flow out, but suddenly it shot back in, making her flinch._  
_

"What was that?" Seth asked.

"It was the memory spell, I was going to erase her memory but it seems as though it didn't work on her." Henrik replied.

"I remember Edward telling me, that when they went to the Volturi, Jane, a vampire, who can inflict mental pain, couldn't affect her, nor can he read his mind, and one of the main heads, couldn't read her as well." Derek informed.

"She's a shield, it's very powerful, so any mental spells, or anything that affects her mental state won't work on, if she's ever changed, the shield will only grow to cover her whole body, allowing her to be unaffected by other physical gift." Drake said.

"Then we're going to have to try another way, but for now, we're going to have to press charges, it's best if you leave the cut there, it will be dangerous, to have her around, we can't risk her knowing about us." Henrik said, they all looked at her, as they try to figure out what to do with her, not knowing that a pair of blood red eyes looked at them, smirking.

* * *

**So what did you think? was it good? Bad? anyways, like I was saying earlier, what do you want to happen to BELLA? Die, forget, or change, then die? R&R with your idea and any questions that you have :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRY I Haven't been posting in a while, I just got out of school, and it's been a hassle trying to find the time, also I'm in a mini writer's block with this, but don't worry I'll still be writing it, just not as monthly as I planned, it's not just this one, it's also the HP and Charmed xover, it's a bit tricky, but I'll find inspiration soon, anyways, I need to know, do you still want Harry and Mike together? OR one of the wolf? Let me know please, cause I need to know how to play Mike out, I have it in my mind but it's not fully developed, when I see them together, it's there but I can't write it, anyways just please let me know :)**

**AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING VERY SOON :'(**

**ALSO NEW PEOPLE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

"How close are we to finding those idiots?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes fading each passing day.

"We can't seemed to find him, it's as if his core has completely disappeared, the trace is gone, and his core seemed to have shifted, but we can't tell what it is, nor where he is." Arthur replied.

"DAMN IT!" Ron exclaimed, he was getting even more agitated by the minute, "that bloody fucker, did something weird, that time, but I can't remember."

"How about the pensive?" Hermione asked, holding Charlie's hand, they began going out during Hermione's 3rd year, much to Ron, Ginny, and Molly's disgust.

"We've tried, but whatever Harry did, seemed to have the affect of the victim forgetting what happened afterwards." Bill stated.

"Then what can we do?" Molly asked.

"Let's try a locating spell, but instead of using it on Harry, why don't we use it on Luna, or Neville, we know they went with him, and from what we can tell, they haven't changed a bit." Ginny suggested.

"That's true, well let's do it then." Molly beamed.

"Alright, it might take months, but it has to work, I'm not going to let that fucking tool just walk from my hands." Dumbledore snarled, he was getting his tool back, and he was going to show the boy who was the puppet and who was the master

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Tom, couldn't be any happier, he found out that Severus finally took the mark off, and left that old fart, he looked at his letter, and was prepared to send it, when he noticed a small beetle on the table. "Ah Rita, to what do I owe this honor?"

The beetle began shifting back into a woman, with pale blonde hair, and blue eyes, she was wearing a jade green three piece dress suit. "I have very good information to share with you, Mr. Riddle." She replied, she was shocked when the Dark Lord found her, and gave her the proposition, but she couldn't deny it, it was time she would finally mask the old man's truth to the world, and tell everyone that their supposed leader of light, was as dark a wizard as the night. She was finally going to get her revenge, for her mother, she's is going to take great pleasure in bring that old man down.

"Good, I need everything you have on that man, make sure he doesn't know about this," he said.

"I will, and you'll be surprised at what the boy did." She said, giving him three rolls of parchment, all with a seal on them.

"Thanks for your help Rita, and report back anymore information you have on him, he'll soon regret all the pain he's ever caused everyone for his 'greater good.'" He smiled wickedly as Rita left.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Mick was lying on his bed, thinking back on these past 2 first weeks of school, more importantly about a certain green eyed boy, _his hotness must be fucking illegal, I mean no one can be that fucking hot, even Edward, Jasper, and Emmett can't be that hot, even Sam's buddies, with their six pack abs, can be that hot, his beauty is a sin, and I want to be the one trying off of it,_ he thought. He heard a siren playing put his window, he glanced out and saw Charlie's police car, and a perfect 1996 Chevy Impala black. _What's going on?_ He thought, as he made his way downstairs.

"Oh Mike, it's so sad!" Mike's mom said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Henrik's brother, Cole," she replied, the got his attention full circle.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to control his voice.

"Oh, Bella attacked him, and it seems as though she cut him really bad." She replied.

"What!" He gasped, he couldn't believe Bella would do something crazy, he had to see if it was true, he was determine to see if Cole was okay, and maybe see if Henrik needed comfort, _god what is wrong with me? Henrik's brother was injured, and here I am trying to get a pass on him, I'm so fucking stupid,_ he groaned, as he made his way to his car, he took out his phone and dialed Jessica and Angela.

"Hello" They said.

"Meet me at your house Jessica, I have something big to tell you all." He said, and hung up before they could answer.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe my daughter would do such a thing, I still can't believe it," Charlie sighed, as he watched his unconscious daughter, behind bars. He knew something was wrong when she came home yesterday crying and yelling nonsense at the same time. When he tried to sooth her, she actually yelled at him, saying she wished she didn't have a fag for a father, and that hurt him more than telling his parents, at least later on they accepted him, and apologized for arranging him and Rene to marry.

"I know it's tough Chief Swan, but if this goes on, she'll be a danger not only to others but to herself as well." Henrik said, sympathetically, he knew it was hard for a father to see their child in prison.

"I know, and I thank you for understanding Henrik, and I hope you can forgive me for what my daughter did." Charlie said.

"I have nothing to forgive you, I hope she gets the hel..." just then Bella decided to wake up.

"Ugh where am I?" She asked, looking around the cell, suddenly she jerked up and saw Cole, and Jacob holding hands, fury flared through her, then she remembered what he did to her. "Let me out! He's the one that's dangerous! He tried to kill me!" She cried out, fake tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bells, but, the only one dangerous here, is you." Charlie said, with a monotone voice, trying to suppress his tears. "You attacked a boy, and nearly stabbed him to death, if Dr. Carlisle wasn't on call, the poor boy would have bled to death," he said.

"If it meant having Edward and Jacob with me I would gladly do it over and over again." She smirked, her eyes distant and filled with unwanted rage and anger.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You are under arrest for attempted murder of Cole Park, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," Charlie snapped at her, growling at her.

"You can't fucking do this to me, I'm your fucking daughter, LET ME OUT!" She bellowed, trying to open the cell keeping her away.

"I can and I will, you are going to stay there until the judge passes his sentence." Charlie replied, as he turned to leave, everyone else going with him.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS COLE I SWEAR IT I WILL FUCKING MAKE YOU PAY!" She bellowed out as they left, once outside, Charlie broke down crying, Henrik went up to the man, and gave him a comforting hug.

"I'm truly sorry, for this Charlie." He said.

"Thanks Henrik, you are a very nice person, you and your family are welcome to see me with any trouble you have, my door will always be open." He sniffed.

"Thanks Charlie, we'll see you later then." He waved goodbye, then he motioned to his family to do the same.

"Um Henrik, is it okay if I talk to Cole fore a bit?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, but if he's not home in an hour I will look for you, and trust me it won't be pretty." He replied, getting on his motorcycle.

Just as they all left, someone from the shadows appeared, her curly orange red hair flowing back, at every step she took, her blood red eyes, scanning the whole area, watching as Charlie left, her undead heart broke for him, after their encounter 3 years ago, when she was looking for James, she felt pity for the human. Went she met him on the station that night something in her changed, she respected the man, she desired a father like him...

_*Flashback*_

_She was wondering around the forest, trying to find someone to feed on, it's been an hour since James and Laurent left her alone, James, to catch that pathetic slut, and Laurent, tired of moving from place to place. She was thirsty, her throat was burning, as if she hadn't had anything to eat in years, which was ironic, since the last time she fed was about 3 days ago, when the last attacked happened. Suddenly she heard a man laughing and walking around the forest, followed by a young girl, about her age, just about 441 younger, she watched as the man was making his way to the girl, as if he was stalking her, while she 'innocently' took of her clothes, then she watched as he pounced on her, she felt disgusted by it. The man was about 35 or older, and the girl was about 18 or 19, maybe even younger, she watched as they began to make out, and get down, until the real action began, he took his pants off and proceeded to fuck the girl. Not wanting to see, smell, and hear anymore of this, she made a sound happened, which caught their attention._

_"What was that?" The girl asked, as they stopped fucking._

_"I don't know sweetheart, you think it's your mom?" The man asked, the man was not her cup of tea, he had a beer belly, a shaggy beard, and balding, the only thing working for him, was the big package that was currently in the girls pussy._

_"I don't know step-dad, she said she was going to eat with Mike's mom," the girl replied, she was officially going to kill these two, they were cheating on this lady, and they were technically father and daughter, not biological, but still fucked up._

_"Get dress, we don't want anyone seeing us like this, otherwise they'll blab to your mother," he said, taking his dick out, the girl whimpered slightly before getting dressed as well. Once she saw them all dressed she began her hunt, she wanted to make sure ti was quick but painful. Once she was done, she looked down to the two corpses, how she loved their screaming, she looked at her clothes and noticed that she had blood all over her, she suddenly heard another noise, she decided she could have desert, so she wiped her mouth, and began putting on the waterworks._

_"Hey are you... oh dear god!" The man gasped, he watched as the girl turn around, tears in her eyes, covered in blood, and the other two on the floor also covered in blood, but the difference was that she was alive, and they were dead. "Damn, hey kid, you o... you know what attacked you?"_

_"I couldn't see... but it had... long nails... it almost attacked me... when you came... and scared it off," she sniffled, going to the man and hugging him, expecting for the guy to flinch._

_"It's okay dear, it's going to be okay," he said, offering her soothing words, "tell you what, I'll take you to the station, it's not far from here, and don't worry I wont let that beast... I'm Charlie Swan."_

_"V-V-Victoria," she said, she couldn't believe this man didn't jump at her touch, this man made her curious. The following hours that followed was of him talking about his family, and his sexuality, she respected the man for trying to find love, she also felt bad for him, when she found out that his daughter was the same girl James was after, she wanted nothing more than to stop James from hurting her, but she couldn't stop a tracker. She said she had to leave when she felt her heart burning, she knew her mate died, and it hurt, but she was glad this man had another chance with his daughter, but she had to kill her, it was the law of the vampires, if a vampire kills another vampire's mate, then that vampire had to do the same._

_*Flashback Ends*_

_She doesn't deserve a father like this, that bitch doesn't respect him, nor does she love him,_ she thought, she envied Bella, she was able to have the perfect boyfriend, well actually they're not together, the best friend, again no longer together, and the perfect father she would kill for back when she was alive, yet threw it all away for beauty, and immortality. _I'm going to have to do something about that, she may not be Edward's mate, but I'm done trying to get revenge, and she needs to pay for the pain she is causing him, he's a good man, and she's breaking his spirit, I can see it, and I won't let him fall, I won't let you Isabella_, she though, as the plan was going on in her head, she had to make sure that this was executed perfectly, or it could hurt others. She went back into the shadows, watching as a girl from the cell watched in horror and the girl going into the woods.

"Victoria," Bella whispered.

* * *

**So what did you think, was it good? Bad? or Eh? Give me your comments, what did you think about the whole Victoria meeting Charlie thing? Please leave me with your questions, and I'll try to answer them, and my chapter for the Charmed and HP xover is almost done, I'll try and post in on monday, while the Glee and TVD xover, will be posted by the end of next week, hopefully. Until then... please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm happy y'all not mad at me :) Also I've decided that I'll try to update every sunday, the HP and twilight story and the HP and charmed story, the GLEE and TVD story is going to be updated every month, cause I'm having a slight writer's block and I want to make sure that the story is good, thanks...**

**crablekris - **Thanks for the idea, but... it wouldn't work, sure it sounds great, but that would defeat what I'm trying to do, also I love the whole father/daughter relationship with Charlie and Victoria as well, also she's going to be a main influence in an upcoming decsicion

**Silvermane1 - **Yes Charlie is going to be a father figure for Victoria, she is going to help him cope, and he's going to help her realize her true potential, and yes Charlie will know about the supernatural just not in a way you'd think.

* * *

**Chapter XII**

Cole and Jacob were walking in the woods, looking up at the sky, it was still 5:16 in the afternoon, but the sun wasn't out, as always, Cole was holding onto his injured arm, "so... Jacob what did you want to talk about?" Cole asked, they stopped, and turned to look at each other, Jacob's heart broke at the sight of his imprint, Cole's eyes showed sadness, and guilt.

"We need to talk about what happened two days ago, what you saw between me and Bella, I didn't..." Jacob was interrupted by Cole raising his hand, making him stop talking.

"I know Jacob, I know you don't like her, it's just that... it was hard seeing you two kiss," he informed him, his head down, tears threatening to fall.

"Why did you even come to my house?" Jacob asked, he couldn't believe that, because of his stupidity, he caused his imprint so much pain.

"I wanted to talk to you, tell you that I knew about what you truly were, and see if you wanted to hang around," he informed him.

"Oh... I'm sorry Cole, if I never had told Bella that you were my imprint, this wouldn't have happened," he sighed, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm your what?" Cole shot his head up, looking at Jacob, who in return, flinched when he realized what he said.

"Oh god... I shouldn't have said anything, forget I even said it Cole, it's not im..." he was interrupted once more, but this time, with a pair of lips on his own, he watched in shock as Cole's lips were pressed gently on his, it felt somewhat weird, but he had to admit it was perfect, it's as if those lips were made for him. He wrapped his arms around Cole's waist, making the boy gasp, he then proceeded to deepen the kiss, it was magical, he felt his body twitch with anticipation, he desired him, he wanted to make the boy squirm under him. But he didn't want to take it too far, but his wolf growled at him, demanded him to claim his imprint, make sure that everyone knew who's mate this was, he was out of bounds to anyone and everyone. He couldn't believe how much a kiss could make him go crazy, fill him with lust, and a need so great, it took all of his will power not to pin the boy on a tree and ravage him. They broke apart when they realized that they have to breathe, panting, their lips were swollen, they looked each other in the eyes, chocolate brown eyes looking onto dark chocolate brown eyes.

"That... was... magical," Cole blushed, his arms around Jacob's neck, he was on his tip toes.

"Yeah, so... um... would you... you know, like to go... on a... um..." Jacob blushed.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, you big oaf," he teased, as they leaned in again and began kissing again. They were lost in their own little mind that they didn't notice a huge whitish blue barrier surround them, it was a perfect sphere. After a while Henrik appeared, he saw the sphere and shook his head in amusement, he was about to enter when he got an idea, his face lit up, in an evil grin.

"COLE PARKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He bellowed using his best threatening voice ever, both boys jerked back and the barrier began to shimmer, until it disappeared.

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"You might want to be more worried about what I'm going to be doing to you, I told you that I wanted Cole back in an hour, no more, but how long did you take, and hour and 5 minutes," Henrik glared at them.

"We're sorry, it's just that..." Cole began, but he became silent by the glare Henrik was giving him.

"I warned you Jacob Black, I wouldn't be as nice, this is the second time, someone has tried to take advantage of my family, first was Edward, and I caught them before anything happened," just then the three families appeared.

"What's going on, why were we summoned?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, us too, how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I'm a mind reader, the difference between my ability is that no one is immune, not even Isabella, and I can communicate with you all using telepathy, and why you're here, I don't know, Rik just told me to call all of you," Devon told them, both families had millions of questions going on in their head, but the most important one was.

"Why are we here?" Carlisle and Sam asked.

"I'm here to warn you the two of you, and your members, this is the second time someone in my family was being taken advantage of, because of an event, first Devon and Edward, thank god I stopped it in time," both Edward and Devon began blushing, or in this case Devon blushed, and Edward looked down in embarrassment, while the pack snickered. "And now it seems dear Jake here, can't control his raw urges, again I'm glad I got here in time," now both boys were blushing furiously, while Paul, Leah, Alice, and Emmett were doing catcalls and whistling.

"But it is how we are to claim our imprint," Sam informed him, although he immediately regretted talking, if the glares Rik was giving him, gave any indication.

"I don't care, they are too young, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, and let's just say, it's not pretty. Now I'm not going to deny you your mate, but what will NOT TOLERATE, is that you take their V card, before marriage," he told them. "YOU WILL NOT LAY A SINGLE FUCKING HAND ON MY FAMILY UNTIL I'M SATISFIED THAT YOU WILL PROTECT THEM, making out I'm alright with, which couple doesn't do that, but if it ever, and I _mean_, ever goes beyond that, you are going to pray to whatever deity you fucking believe in, that you never crossed me, is that clear," he looked at them, they just nodded their heads. "I'M ASKING A FUCKING YES OR NO QUESTION! Is. That. Clear?"

"Yes," they all replied.

"Good, now Sam and Carlisle, I will hold both of you responsible, if your family members cross the line even once, you will truly know the meaning of fear, now to my dear family, you will not tempt them, you will not provoke them, or so help me you will forget about seeing them until you turn 100 is that clear," he glared at his family.

"Yes sir!" They replied, they knew that Henrik could get ugly, and they wanted to be with their mates. Alice and Liz linked hands to Jasper and they made their way towards him.

"We're going to get married, and it's going to be soo beautiful, it's on the 14th of February at 5:30 pm, in two years" Alice informed him, a smile plastered on her lips.

"So, know you have the date, can we have some fun?" Liz asked him, a few snickers were out, but a few gasp were also let out, it was a rare sight for a vampire to find their mate, let alone have two, and on the same person.

"Why did I not see this coming... you already know the outcome of this decision don't you Liz?" She nodded her head in glee, "then do what you need to do, but please call if you're going to stay over, or if you're coming home," he told them. Liz and Alice began jumping up and down in glee, while Devon and Edward shifted, they were looking at Liz and Alice' thought's on what sexual position they should try. "Now leave my sight, Cole we have some talking to do," he turned around and walked away, everyone saw him give them one last glare, before the whole family minus Liz disappeared into the shadows.

"Way to go Jacob, you just had to ruin this for me," Paul whined.

"Hey I'm not the first one, remember Mr. Imma-wait-until-I'm-married dude here? He's the one that started this," Jacob argued.

"Regardless who did what, you have seen a little bit of what Henrik can do, and I for one am not as stupid enough to cross that boy," Sam told them.

"I agree with Sam, they may be humans, but they are far from weak, I don't want to see him when he's angry," Carlisle replied.

"Alright can you all go, we have some business to discuss," Alice said rather impatiently, they all knew what it meant, and they ran away, before long they all disappeared, leaving the trio behind.

"So how do we do this, one at a time, or all out?" Liz asked, taking her tank top off, exposing her lean figure, and her breast.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Jasper said, looking hungrily at the girl.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

As Henrik appeared at the house, everyone was silent, "alright, everyone to your rooms now," he ordered, Derek gave one last sympathetic glance at Cole, then he left.

"I'm so sorry Henrik, I got so caught up..." Cole began, a few tears ready to fall.

"Hey Cole, look at me," Cole looked up, and saw Henrik give him a sad smile. "I know I'm coming across as unfair, and you're right, it's just that, we just got here, and I've barely spent anytime with all of you, I want more time with you all before I lose you to your mates," he replied.

"You're not going to lose us," Cole argued, he looked offended.

"Eventually I am... you're going to want to spend all of your time with your mate, and I will be alone, and call me selfish but I want at least a year or two with you, before you all leave and join your mates," tears beginning to form, Derek, Nate, Devon, and Drake were all out of their rooms, they were going to try and reason with Henrik, but they couldn't once they heard his reasons.

"That's not being selfish Rik, that's just wanting something," Devon replied, kneeling to the right of him, Drake and Derek were to the left of him, while Devon and Nate were to his right.

"Devon's right, we know you always wanted a family, and we will always be with you," Nate replied.

"You think that once you are claimed, everything is going to be okay? Cause it's not, a soul mate is the other half of you, your extension, you can't bare to be too far apart from them, eventually you will crave for them, want to be near them at all time, and when that happens you are going to have to move with them," they wanted to argue but Henrik quickly silenced them. "No, you know that they can't move here, Edward, maybe, because he needs solidarity to hunt, but he'll be worried about how to act around me, and the wolves can't come to this side of the treaty, they have to be in their land to protect them, you guys know I'm right."

"But, what about we move closer to them, in the treaty line?" Derek suggested.

"It wouldn't work, what about school, you'll have to go all the way to Forks to learn, and you wouldn't be able to handle being soo far away from them, it would hurt you," he replied. "Trust me, I've read all about it, when I was in my family vaults, it had books on soul bonding, and soul mates, besides you're all still too young, you hardly even know them, get to know them first, I want your first time to be because you are both ready, not because you're giving into your urges, so until a year at best has gone by, just know each other, what they like, what they don't like, and find out everything you can, and tell them everything they want to know." He informed them.

"If it means that much to you, we will, we promise," Cole told him, they all leaned in and hugged each other, then they broke off and made their way to their own room.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

To say that Jessica and Angela were shocked, was an understatement, they were appalled by what they found out, they couldn't believe that Bella would do something so horrendous.

"Are you sure that Bella did something like that?" Angela asked, they were in Jessica's room, because her parents were out on a cruise, for their second honeymoon.

"Yeah, I called the police station, and they told me that Bella attacked Cole, because she states that Cole and his family is trying to take Edward and Bella away from her," Mike replied.

"I still can't believe Bella would do something like that, god I guess we don'e know how people truly act around us," Jessica said.

"I know but, I hope Cole is okay?" Angela wondered.

"We should cheek on them tomorrow, since it's school, you guys want to stay for the night, I don't want to be alone here," Jessica pleaded.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to talk to my parents first, although I don't think it's going to be a problem," Angela replied.

"I'll ask my mom, but I also don't think she'll mind that much," Mike replied, _god, I hope Henrik is okay... god seriously what is wrong with me, Cole was hurt not Henrik, why are my thoughts always going to that... sexy... perfect... Adonis,_ he thought.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, R&R and leave any questions you have for me... THANKS FOR ALLOWING US TO REACH 7k VIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews again everyone, and the views, now to answer some questions.**

**Silvermane1** - sadly no, Remus and Tonks won't be together in this story, he will find his mate in Sue, and she is going to have a baby, but that'll happen once I'm nearing the end of this story, which might be very soon.

**blazzer12** - I'm glad you like it, as I said earlier i'll try and update every sunday, so please continue reading :)

**crablekris** - i know i feel bad for him too, Mike is very sprung on him, but I'm sad to say they might not be together...

**mattcun** - I'm doing that right now, but thanks for liking it, I hope you still like it

* * *

Chapter XIII

Snape was looking at the letter he received, to say he was stunned was an understatement. He felt joy in knowing that his godson was safe, even if it was with that Potter boy, although he was secretly glad that Potter also left that old man's clutches. He read the letter again;

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm hoping this letter finds you in great health, as you realized I_  
_was being manipulated by that old coot, now I want to thank you_  
_and Cissy for helping me take those compulsion spells of of me_  
_I hope you can forgive me for what I have done to your best friend._

_I am writing this to you because I want you to have a better life,_  
_I heard you have resigned from your position, and you took the_  
_mark off, now... if you are up to the task I know of a great place_  
_where yo could live... Forks, Washington. It's very much isolated_  
_from the rest of the population, but there also a catch... Harry_  
_Potter, now Henrik Parker, lives there with your godson and the_  
_other's._

_I have left you enclosed a contract that me and Henrik have made_  
_so that we can come to an understanding, I want you to hand this_  
_to him, and tell him that you want to act as the mediator between_  
_us. I also want you to take care of them, they may have grown up,_  
_but they need guidance, please turn the letter before this week is_  
_over. I have placed a portkey on the letter, just say 'contract' and_  
_it'll take you to the front of Potter's house... blessed be dear friend._

_Tom Riddle_

_P.S Please find yourself a MATE, Merlin knows you need a good shag_ _;)_

He looked at the contract Tom made, although he didn't want to look at the content of the letter, since it wasn't his place to meddle, he glanced around the room, everything he had was finally packed, he waved his hand over his face and the glamour wore off, instead of a ragged man, there stood a man that would give Carlisle a run for his money, his skin was pale but smooth, his greasy black hair was now smooth and silky, his black eyes stood out more from his skin. He waved his wand around him and his clothes transfigured from bat like robes, into a three piece suit with the Snape coat of arms pin on his tie. He grabbed his suitcase and the letter, "well Severus, here you go seeing that Po... Parker boy, Merlin knows that boy is already in trouble," he said to himself. "Contract!" he commanded, he felt a tug on his navel as he was transported, he arrived on his feet in front of a beautiful house. Before he even moved an inch he felt the powerful wards surrounding the house, instead of barging in and causing a scene he decided to make presence known while still outside the wards, he raised his wand, 'E_xpecto Patronum_,' he chanted, a ball of silvery bluish-white light came out of his wand and changed into a doe, symbolizing his love for his best and only friend, "relay a message," he said.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Henrik was reading a book on Romeo & Juliet, he found it ironic, and slightly corny at the same time, he was waiting for Tom's letter to arrive any moment. He was alone in the house, after his little outburst a week ago his family began their relationship with their mates, they put down the ground rules and made sure that they knew were they are coming from, especially Jacob and Edward. Devon knew it was hard for Edward to be anywhere near him, when they are alone, so they began to go out on dates in public places and talked. Jacob on the other hand, kept begging Cole for a kiss, Cole would always say no, after the almost sex incident in the forest, he didn't trust each other to control their inner desire. Harry hated being alone, but he would always hang out with Jess, Angie, and Mike. Mike... his mind yelled at him, telling him to make a move towards the boy, but something in his heart and guy always prevented him, as if they knew something he didn't. What made matters worst, was that the homecoming dance was coming up, and Mike got the courage to ask him out. He was at a lost, his head said yes, but his heart was reluctant, but he didn't know why. Suddenly he felt an intrusion in from the wards outside the gates, then a doe emerged into the room, he looked around until it spot Henrik, lowing down it's head, it began to speak.

"Greetings Potter, or should I say Parker?" Harry's eyes widen as the realization of who's voice that is. "Worry not, I am no longer under that conniving old coot's control, I came here because of two reasons, one I wanted to leave Britain and have a fresh new start, away from that man's influences, and the other reason is that I was sent by Tom, he has the told me to bring you the contract per your agreement. I seek an audience with you, and I hope you allow me entry, I will give you my word and swear on my magic if be," the patronus disappeared, leaving a stunned Henrik, he quickly dashed to the front of the door only to be met with a handsome man.

"P-p-p-professor?" He stuttered.

"Are you going to stand there all day gaping like a fish, or will you let me in?" He snapped.

"Same old batty coot I see, come on in," he said, allowing the glaring man to follow him inside.

"I must say Parker, you have very good taste," he said.

"Thank you, now the contract please," he said.

"Straight to business I see, well here you go," he said handed him both letters, not knowing it. Henrik took it and his eyes widen as he read the letter Tom wrote for Snape, he didn't know anything about this, he looked at the man in a new light.

"Um... I think this is yours," he said, as he handed the letter back to Snape, he looked at it and quickly snatched it from him, Henrik was a bit taken aback, but looked at the contract more. As he read through the contract his eyes widen, _he thought of everything, I liked the whole idea of incorporating muggle technology into the wizarding world, as well as upgrading the wizarding world, it was brilliant, and there was even a mutual agreement that we wouldn't pursue one another, and if we needed help the other would do everything they could to help,_ he thought, he cast a few spells on the contract making sure everything was legal, once everything was perfect he signed it. "Thanks for giving me this Professor," he said.

"You're welcome Parker, well I'll send this back and I'll find a place to stay, if you're alright with me staying in this little town, I'm trying to get away from all of the manipulations from Albus, and I just want to start fresh," he said.

"Nonsense, we have a basement, that acts as out potions lab, its as wide as this house, you can live there, although I'm going to have to ask my family," he informed him.

"I don't want to impose," he said, before Henrik could respond Drake, Derek, Nate, Devon, Liz, and Cole walked in.

"SNAPE!" They all yelled, except Liz who looked like she already knew he was coming, they pulled their wands out, before they would mouth a single spell Henrik flicked his wrist and the wands flew away.

"Stand down you guys, Snape's here because, I he brought me the contract by Tom, and he left both Tom and Albus, so he's no longer a double agent," he informed them, they all looked at him wearily, except Liz, who skipped towards him.

"So Snape, what's going to be your knew name, I think Sebastian will be perfect." She said as she grabbed him and began pulling him towards the basement.

"What are you doing Liz, that's my potion's lab," Drake cried out as he followed them both. Everyone followed him, they reached the basement they gasped, it was huge, there were 5 desks filled with burners and other flasks of different colored liquids. There were shelves upon shelves of ingredients, and 5 rooms, three of them were filled with supplies, the other two were empty.

"I hope you like it, _uncle_," she said, as she went into the two separate rooms, close to the stairs. They were as big as the room and bathroom.

"I'm not your..." he was immediately silenced by Liz' knowing look, he just sighed and let her do her things. She transfigured a few of the extra tables there into a desk and drawer, a nightstand, mirror, closet, wardrobe, and finally a bed. The whole room had that dark and mysterious vibe going on for it, which was perfect for Sebastian. "So Liz, who are my nephews?" He asked.

"Oh, it's just me and Drake," she replied, as she some how manged to create a working toilet, and shower.

"Alright then, so am I going to need to know your names?" He wondered.

"Well, me and Draco, are Liz and Drake Blackthorn, Dudley and Neville, are Devon and Nate Sanders, and finally Colin, Dennis, and Harry are Cole, Derek, and Henrik Parker," she told him.

"Okay and what does that make me?"

"You're our uncle Sebastian Smith, you're our mother's brother," she told him.

"Okay then, why not," he said.

"Perfect, now Sebastian, there are a few things we're going to discuss about, more importantly about their mates, and the supernatural things here," Henrik said.

"Oh come on, you don't have to tell him," Devon said.

"Yeah, and since when did we suddenly agree he would live here?" Nate wondered.

"As much as I care about godfather, why are you here?" Drake asked.

"ENOUGH!" Henrik bellowed, "he is going to live with us and that's that, he's going to help us act like a normal family, alright, now everyone go to your rooms, I'll put a ward around them, if they so much as step a foot in your rooms, I'll break them is that clear," he snarled.

"Yes," they sighed as they made their way upstairs, Harry set up the wards. He and Sebastian were back in the living room.

"You seemed to know how to control them," He smirked.

"Yes well I learned from the best," he replied, with his own smirk.

"Now you were saying."

"Yes, well guess I know how to pick them," he joked.

"What happened?"

"We're living in a land surrounded by vampires and natural wolves," he replied.

"Heh, you really sure know how to find trouble," he replied.

"Not true, trouble always seems to want to find me, anyways, well Devon's mate is a vampire, Liz' is mated to two vampires, Cole is mated to a shifter, Derek, Drake, and Nate are also mated to a shifter," he said. "Oh and Devon and Cole almost gave into their urges."

"Ugh, you guys are all danger magnets, well anyways, I sure hope you laid down the law?" He asked.

"Of course, who do you think I am," he glared at him mockingly.

"Forgive me, so Parker, I know you're dying to ask," he said.

"Yeah... how come you never told me that you knew my mother?"

"It was too hard for me to remember her, she was the first friend I had, she was the one that protected me, when you're _father _and his friends bullied me, we hit a rough patch during 7th year, when out of anger I called your mother a mudblood, I tried apologizing, but I knew I lost her trust, it wasn't after she was pregnant with you that we started talking again." He let out a soft smile, "your father wasn't happy, thinking I was after her, but I wasn't interested in her that way, she was more like a sister to me, we would tell each other everything, she was the only one that knew..."

"Knew? Knew what?"

"She knew I was a half blood, half wizard, and half veela," he replied.

"WHAT!" Henrik's eyes widen.

"Calm down Henrik, the only reason no one knew of it, was because of the glamour I placed on me, it supressed the Veela side of me, but now that it's gone I can now awaken my Veela powers," he said, he sat down cross legged.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to unlock my veela powers, and search for my mate, with any luck I'll find him here in America," he replied.

"You're gay!"

"Yes Henrik, I am, I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I'm gay too... oh I so hope I'm not your mate," he shuddered.

"Heh I can assure you, the moment you become my mate is the moment that hell freezes over," he replied, a smirk on his face, "now if you want to see, I suggest you stay quiet." He close his eyes, and dived deep into in core, he let the power burst out, '_Je vous appelle pouvoirs en place ... me conduire à mon âme soeur_ (**1a**),' he chanted. A wave of pure magic burst out of him, Henrik tried not to gasp out loud, he felt a huge surge of power, causing him to have some trouble breathing. But just as he felt the pressure, it disappeared.

"What was that?"

"I found him," a genuine smile appeared on his face.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but he's here, and his initial are C.S," he replied, going towards the basement.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm forging documents to be able to legally say who I am, oh and to send the contract back just say 'return,' and it'll go back." He replied.

"Alright, _return_," the contract disappeared, he felt a smile tug on his lips, he finally had someone to talk about his mother. HE went back to his book, when he felt another presence, but as quickly as he felt it, quickly it disappeared. But it was a presence he knew by heart, _Isabella_.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like? Hate? I'm going to say how Bella got out of jail on the next chapter. PLEASE R&R Cause they make me happy :)**

**SORRY I FORGOT TO MENTION THE TRANSLATION:  
**

**1a - I call upon the powers that be... lead me to my soulmate**

**AGAIN I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**007 -** thanks for that, I'll keep that in mind, I hope you will still keep on reading

**Twigon Halolover -** um... I'm not sure how to react to this... seems like everyone isn't on your level, since they haven't criticized my summary, so I'm guessing your the only one, and how do you know the title isn't what I was going for, again no one seemed to care, besides I'm saying this story is doing good so far, but I guess you're one of those that are TO into the summary to ready the story, but I can't please everyone :( Though I do hope you can give the story a try... but to each their own :)

**silvermane1 -** thanks for that, I'm glad to see that you're a constant reader :)

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

A week before Snape/Sebastian arrived...

Bella couldn't believe it, she saw Victoria, she needed to get out of here. She knew that Danny had a thing for her, so she knew he would fall into her clutches. All she needed to do was make sure she was believable, _thank god my mom taught me how to be a slut, heh, if only she knew that her daughter had more sex than her, especially with Phil, I mean he's not that good, he did have it big, it just didn't even satisfy,_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, "hey Danny," she said, in her attempted sexy voice, although it sounded forced.

"H-h-h-hey Bella," he stuttered, blushing slightly, he had brown hair and black eyes, he was an inch taller than her.

"You know something, I'm feeling a bit sick you think you can help me?" She asked, using her doe eyes, to trap him.

"Um... I don't know, I'm not supposed to let you go," he said.

"Oh, but can't you help me? I promise I won't leave," she pouted.

"F-f-f-fine, I guess," he replied, going up to the cell and opening it. Once he did she ran to him and placed her lips on his.

"I want you Danny," she whispered to him. Sending a shiver down his spine.

"I can't, you're Charlie's kid," he said.

"I don't care, I want you bad," she said, shoving him into the bars and he let all morale go and flipped her around, having her back on the bars, he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Danny was naked, lying on the cold floor, sleeping. Bella was also naked and looking at him, _you were fucking great, when I'm turn, I'll turn you, and then we can have as much fun as we want,_ she thought. She got up and put her clothes on, and carefully took the keys from him, and slowly locked him in there. She left the building, and dashed towards the woods, "I know, you're there Victoria," she called out, not loud enough to be heard by Danny, but still loud enough for Victoria to sill hear. The orange haired vampire walked out of the woods, she had a furious look in her eyes.

"What do you want Bella?" She snarled at her, making her jump back.

"Turn me, and we can both kill Edward," she replied, hesitantly.

"Why would I turn you? I could just as easily kill you," she grinned wickedly.

"You can't, otherwise the wolves will kill you," she replied, trying to look normally.

"Hahaha, that's not what I heard, didn't your wolf leave you for Cole?" She smiled.

"He's nothing! He's the evil one here, turn me!" She snapped, she didn't want to let anyone know about it.

"I won't, and I can't believe you would do something like this to your own father," she looked at her in disgust.

"Why do you even care about him? He's a fucking fag, not worth sh..." before she could even finish her sentence she was pinned to the wall, Victoria had a vicious look on her eyes. She bit her, Bella let out a blood curling scream, before Victoria could kill her, she heard voices, she let Bella got but threw her far into the woods, and disappeared. Thinking she would die from the impact, but the venom was already spreading.

**BELLA'S POV** (for the turning only!)

The pain was excruciating, but after the change I knew I was going to be more stronger than ever, I felt the venom spread throughout my body, and it hurt I wanted to scream out, so badly but I held my tongue, just three days of this fucking pain, and I'll finally get my revenge on Cole and his freak of a family.

It felt like the burning was going on for years, but I knew it's only been a day, I think. God they are to blame for my suffering, they brought this on themselves. If only Cole and his fucking family never have come here, I'd be with Edward, or Jacob. They are _mine_, and if I can't have them, then no one will, I'll make sure damn well. The venom continued to spread and the burning sensation got even stronger, until finally I could hear my heart slow down... until... it's done. I open my eyes, everything is crystal clear, I can hear every single sound, the wind blowing, the ants working, I can see everything in perfect clarity, the single drop of water that is falling from the tree just in front of me, everything is perfect, I'm finally perfect. I quickly get up, everything seems slower, I suddenly feel a burning sensation in my throat, and I know it's finally time for food, I prowl around the woods until I'm met with the most aromatic, euphoric smell ever, I look around and my eyes freeze at the boy in front of me... Mike. Poor sweet innocent Mike, how I'd love to see what he carries between his legs, oh well, I just have dine quickly. I don't know how the Cullen's do this, I mean human blood smells so... so... wonderfully delicious, I need to have it. I crouch, ready to pounce on him, he better not be having someone else, I get to finally get my lunch, I run up behind him, and I sink my teeth on his neck, and the taste... is nothing like I've ever tried. I could get used to this.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

"What's the meeting about?" Sam asked, all three families were in the clearing.

"First off, I want you all to meet our uncle, Sebastian Smith, he will be taking care of us, and he'll keep and eye on all of you," Henrik warned them.

"Enough Rik, now on more pressing matters," Sebastian smirked, watching the vampire's and wolves shiver with fear.

"True, Bella is out, I felt her presence outside my house," Henrik informed them, he could see the color drain from their faces, which was an impressive feat with the vampires.

"Are you serious? I haven't heard anything from Charlie," Edward said.

"And I haven't seen her deciding anything," Alice replied.

"I saw it, she attacked Mike, I don't know if he's still alive, and she's been developing her gift, it seems she can nullify every vampire gift towards her, also affect people's memories," Liz said.

"That's why I haven't seen Mike all this week, I thought it was strange that both Jess and Angie weren't worried about him," Henrik eyes widen, he felt defenseless.

"What are we going to do?" Devon asked, his fingers intertwined with Edwards.

"Well it's simple, we find the bitch and kill her," Drake said, as if it was nothing.

"We don't know if our own powers will affect her, remember when I tried to erase her memory?" Henrik replied.

"She is a pretty powerful shield, and it seems that her ability comes from her shield, she can not only create a mental shield powerful to block Edward, but also a physical shield, that acts as a second skin for her," Sebastian said, his eyes rivaled that of Carlisle in curiosity. "If only I could have her venom and I could analyze it," his eyes became distant as a psychotic grin appeared on his face.

"Sebastian! Snap out of it," Nate snapped his fingers in front of the man, who in return shook his head.

"Sorry about that, seems I have found an interesting specimen," Sebastian replied, it was obvious that he was itching to kidnap Bella and dissect her.

"Yes... well, how can we fight her off, if she can fight of your powers?" Sam asked. Just then they all heard rustling behind them, they all turned around in an attack position, Edward let out a growl and stepped in front of Devon as Victoria came out of the woods.

She held her hands out, "peace Cullens, wolves, and other, I come in peace, you can read my mind if you want," she assured them. Edward tried to look into it but found himself blocked by a wall, "I didn't mean you Cullen, I mean the true reader."

"What do you know of me?" Devon asked, stepping in front of Edward, who tried to stop him, however Devon sent a glare towards him and he seemed to have stopped moving.

"I know you are the descendant of the demon tame Marianne Evans, the woman who fused with the uncontrollable Abaddon, she saved me from going back to hell," she replied, her eyes distant.

"Who... no... what are you?" Devon asked.

"Heheh, I knew I choose this family for a reason," Victoria replied, smiling sweetly. "I want to first apologize you to you Cullen family, I was so lost into this act that I forgot who I truly was for a moment," she said sincerely.

"She's telling the truth," Devon and Jasper said at the same time.

"So may we ask who you are?" Henrik asked.

"I am... the first, the mother..." her eyes suddenly became pure white, iris and all.

"Lilith," Henrik, Drake, and Devon all said at the same time, as they bowed in front of her.

"Get up child, I am hardly one to have people kneel before me," she smiled at them.

"But how are you here?" Drake asked.

"Oh come on I've been here since the beginning, duh, but I've actually taken over Victoria when she was still human, I got trapped here until she dies, and I don't want that to happen, I've hardly been in control, but I see what she sees," she replied.

"What do you want then?" Edward demanded, which resulted in him being pushed to the floor by an unseen force.

Everyone turned to see Henrik's arm stretched towards Edward, "you will watch your tone with her Eddie, or I will not be as nice as I am right now," he warned.

"Henrik, it's okay, I did some bad things and I just hope you can forgive me, or at least Victoria, now I'm here to help you, it was my idiocy that caused this whole mess, I was the one that bit her, I tried to kill her off, but she seemed to have thought of everything," she replied.

"So what are we going to do now?" Seth wondered.

"We're going to have to save Mike, and anyone else that might be trapped with her," Paul said.

"How will we even know if they're alive?" Paul asked.

"We don't really know, but we have to do something," Cole replied.

"Isn't there a way to kill her off?" Rosalie wondered.

"There is, but with Bella's shield in place we can't do anything to her, the only thing that will be able to fight her off, are physical attacks, but since she's a newborn she's stronger than regular vampires," Lilith replied. "But her control is astounding, it's as if she was made to be a vampire."

"That's impossible, all newborns are controlled by their bloodlust," Jasper exclaimed.

"Well not her, it seems she was born to be a vampire right from the start," Victoria replied.

"So what will we do?" Derek wondered.

"We need to come up with a plan, that will allow us not only save any potential victims, but also kill her quickly without any casualties," Henrik said.

"I hate having to do this, especially to someone like Charlie," Carlisle sighed.

"I know but, we can't let her roam free, especially if the Volturi catch wind of this, things can get from bad to worse," Edward stated.

"So how do we do this?" Sam wondered.

"Liz and Alice, can either of you see the outcome?" Henrik asked.

"I can... but it's a bit fuzzy, all I know is that it might not end on a happy note," Alice replied.

"I saw it... and it's a risky play, but I think it will work, although I don't think Devon or Cole should be alone," Liz replied.

"I think so too, I may not have seen much, but she seemed to be especially dead set on going after both boys," Alice agreed.

"But why is she going after us?" Devon wondered, he saw the visions and it shook him to his core.

"Because, she feels like you both took her possessions from her, meaning Edward and Jacob," Nate replied.

"Like they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, twice," Drake spoke.

"So we'll find this psycho bitch and kill her... but there's one thing I'm worried about," Leah spoke for the first time.

"What's that?" Jared asked.

"Charlie, I mean, can we really kill her without thinking about how this would make Charlie feel?" Leah replied, everyone was suddenly hit with the realization, this would hurt Charlie in ways no one would know how.

"I think I can help there," Victoria said.

"How are you going to do that Lilith?" Henrik said.

"Well, Victoria seems to have created a paternal link to this man, she sees him as the father she always wanted, maybe she can... not replace Bella, but ease his pain," she replied.

"And how will she do that?" Esme asked, she cared a lot about Charlie, he was the only one from forks that didn't seem weary of them, and genuinely kind to them, everyone loved Charlie, not because he was the chief of police, but he was the most kindhearted and sweetest man ever, not a single bad bone in him.

"She's not going to tell him about vampires, if that's what you're wondering," everyone let out a small sigh of relief. "But I think she'll try and get him to see her as a second daughter."

"That's very sweet of her, but what about you?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to go back downstairs, but I'll be back don't worry, I was trapped in here for nearly 5 century's, I need to rest so I'll be leaving now, it was nice meeting you all, and please protect this girl, she's a bit stubborn, and would do whatever is necessary to survive, even at the cost of those close to her, it's her gift." She said, she closed her eyes, and began chanting, '_ab hoc corpore ego nunc dimittam: eripe me descendit ad pacem_ (**1**),' a white mist flew out of her mouth and went down to the ground, leaving the body to fall to the ground.

"Well, I'll take her home with us, and teach her our ways, then we can come up with a plan," Carlisle said.

"That sounds perfect, but we're going to need to meet up for the terms of our new treaty," Sam said.

"We will let you discuss this alone, we have things to do, and planing to make, if you desire I can set up wards to protect your lands even more," Henrik offered.

"That would be most beneficial, thank you, well we must be leaving, Emmett take her with you," Carlisle ordered, Emmett took her with him, and they all sped towards their house.

"We must leave as well, and thank you for the offer, I think it might be good for us," Sam bowed slightly at Henrik, surprising the pack.

"Think nothing of it, you are now family, so I do what I need to for my family, we shall see you all soon," Henrik replied, the mist surrounded them all and they disappeared into the ground.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

"What is the latest news Demetri?" A cloaked figure asked, they were in a throne room, three high chairs stood before a man, with three cloaked men occupying each seat.

"It seems Bella has been turned, but she's creating her own army," Demetri replied, he stood at 6'3", had black hair, and olive skin.

"It seems we must do something about it, Jane, Alec, Felix, I want you three to follow Demetri to Forks, Washington... we have some cleaning up to do," the man replied, he took of his hood, revealing a man in his late 20's, with long black hair that reached past his armpits, he had pale almost translucent skin. He would have been seen as sympathetic if not for the huge grin on his face, and his blood red eyes, wide with glee. "I do hope we get something out of this."

"I think we will master, I sensed a great change coming from there, I think it will change our undead live master," he replied.

"Marvelous," he replied.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm sorry I didn't post till now, I had to deal with some shit, but I'm back and I hope you all like it. R&R cause they make me happy... what you think of the twist**

**1 - **from this body I now release, take me down to my peace


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I'm just posting it right now, I was having mild writer's blocks, seem to be getting them lately, but I hope you're not mad T_T**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox -** Thanks for that comment, I know my grammar isn't great, but this isn't BETA'D so this is just all me and my little brain :D

**blazzer12 -** I like them too, and they won't be alone, but to make big fight count, shit needs to hit the fan :D

**Silvermane1 -** my loyal reader, I'm glad you like it :D

**mattcun -** my other loyal reader, I'm so happy you like the chapter, I hope you like this one as well.

* * *

**Chapter XV**

"So what's going to happen?" Derek wondered, they were all sitting in the living room, Henrik was pacing around the floor, Drake was reading a book, trying to keep his mind preoccupied. Liz was in the kitchen cooking, Cole and Devon were helping her out, and Nate was tending to the plants.

"I don't know, but like we said before, we need to think of a plan, she can't get away from this, but I have a feeling that we can't do this with our powers alone, we need to start training, we may be strong but, we don't know what to do with that strength," Henrik said.

"I know but how are we going to train our strength and speed?" Nate asked.

"I'm going to set up a training ground outside, but for right now I need to create the wards, I'm going to start with the the Cullen's, Devon and Drake you two will help me... well Drake you'll help me, Devon you're going to distract anyone that's there so they don't interrupt, and make sure that they don't leave the area," he told him, "even if they have to hunt... OH! Take a few blood pops, I'm glad I made a few."

"Alright," he said, as he went over the cupboard and grabbed a box of blood pops.

"I'll see you all later... Nate, I want you to start growing some poison and healing ingredients, Sebastian, I want you to double time it on the potions, we're going to need vampire healing venom, werewolf venom, some vervain potions, some healing potions, some dittany, a few bone growth potions, blood replenisher, blood pops with animal blood, but make them work as human blood, I want the Cullen on their full strengths, and also take my Potter and Merlin grimore and see if they have any vampire cure, if they do, make them," he told him. "Liz and Cole, I want you both to create wards around Charlie's house, I want you all on alert, Cole practice your barrier's, from what I've read, you're power is an advancement from Devon's force fields, where he's able to create a shield surrounding him, you're able to create multiple barriers around people and yourself, but the difference between the two is that, you won't be able to do much, while Devon is still able to fight, so please practice it, so at least you won't be a sitting duck, so go and do that."

"What about me Rik?" Derek asked.

"Um... you can come with me, we're going to need your help as well, while we're creating the wards, I want you to search the outside of the wards to make sure no one leaves or enters the boundaries, use force if you have too," he replied. "Now, everyone I won't lie to you all, this is a dangerous time, we might need some extra help... we might have to call a few of our loyal friends... Dean Thomas and the Weasley twins, make them swear on their magic that they won't reveal anything of where we are, got it!"

"Yes sir," they all said, as they split up and started to do what they were told to do.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping us Henrik," Carlisle thanked, he was standing on the living room, Esme, Victoria, Jasper, Alice and Edward were all with him, Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting.

"Don't worry about it Carlisle, I'm going to need to use you to as the main link to the wards, so if anyone tries to enter you'll automatically know," he informed him. "I'm going to place a notice-me-not, vampire repellent, but your family will be excluded and any unknown creature right outside the boundaries, in your home Drake's going to place stronger wards, so if you need to retreat, you can go back to your home, I've set up these eight portkey's, one for each, to activate you just say _sanctuárium_, and it will take you, and only you, home, have them with you at all times, please." He held out eight bracelets, with a small gem in the middle.

"Thank you sweetie, how can we ever repay you?" Esme asked.

"You can have a full course meal ready for when we're done, because after that we're going to need to refuel our energies," he replied.

"OH! I'm right on it," she said, beaming, Rosalie and Emmett arrived home.

"So what we miss?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing much, but I want to ask Alice a quick question, when will they get here?" He asked.

"From what I've seen, in two months time, maybe longer, but no less than two months," she replied.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Victoria asked, her eyes were still a bit orange-red, it was a difficult task for her to switch to the animal diet.

"Like I've told you Vicky, that bitch Bella is trying to harm this family," Rosalie replied, for the last week, Rosalie and Victoria have become great friends, they even enjoy going shopping with Alice.

"That fucking bitch, I hope we defeat her soon," she replied, as she put on the bracelet.

"We will, she's going to pay for harming my family, but for right now, I'm going to start setting up the wards, you guys are going to have to stay here for a while, I brought more blood pops, so you guys won't get hungry," Harry said, as he handed them the box.

"I'm going on ahead Har... Rik," Derek quickly corrected himself, as he left the house.

"Careful Derek, please, if you need help call on me," Henrik called out.

"What was he going to call you earlier Rik?" Jasper asked.

"It's nothing of importance, surely nothing you need to concern yourself with, let's go Carlisle" he replied coldly, as he left.

"Of course," Carlisle replied, following behind Rik.

"Heh, as secretive as ever Parker," Drake chuckled, he went over to the tv and began playing one of the many games Emmett had.

"What are you talking about Drake?" Edward asked.

"It's not me that you need to ask that, besides, if Rik ever finds out I talked, he'd have my head on a bloody silver platter," he replied, as he was deep into the game, Emmett never one to be outshone by anyone, immediately rushed towards the game and joined Drake.

"Um... Edward, you think we can talk?" Devon asked.

"Sure, we can go to my room," he replied, feeling giddy inside.

"You better make sure Rik doesn't find out cousin," Drake teased, as he was currently beatting Emmett's ass in the game.

"Hush now, he won't find out, and you won't tell him, you got it!" He snapped back, as they made their way towards Edward's room, as they entered the room, he quickly whispered a silencing charm.

"I thought you weren't a wizard," Edward wondered.

"I'm not, but that wasn't wizard magic, it was demon magic, I seem to be able to use my force field to act externally, and create a soundproof room, they won't be able to hear anything, I just need to say a few words and voila, were alone," he replied.

"You are amazing Devon," he smirked, as he leaned in, pushing away a strand of red hair from Devon's cheek.

"Um... yes well," he cleared his throat. "I need to tell you something important, something I just read recently... that, if we do get married, we can adopt a child, mix you venom with my demon blood, and blood adopt it, making it biologically ours, he'd be a hybrid, one-third human, one-third vampire, and one-third demon," he said.

"Are you serious... oh love, that's wonderful news," Edward replied, as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips on Devon's, his inner animal calling to him, telling him that he was ready to be claimed, he was ready to be dominated and marked by his mate. His inner thoughts and his inner animal were in a mental fight, his thoughts told him, that he was to mark his mate, he needed to claim him, while his inner animal, told him that only his mate can claim him, he needs to be marked.

* * *

Henrik was walking around, a vile of Carlisle's venom in hand, as he placed a small drop on the four points of the new treaty, which now involved a bridge that once separated the two clans, Carlisle close at hand, monitoring Rik's health. "So Henrik, how long have you known you were a wizard?" He asked, his curiosity always getting the best of him.

"About... 6 years, but I've known I was different all my life, I've been able to do things normal kids couldn't," he replied, as he began chanting, '_protego maxima_,' a silvery bluish-white mist shout out of his body and began covering 1/4 of the boundary. He continued this process for almost 3 hours.

"How are you feeling Henrik?" Carlisle asked, as he was supporting Henrik, as they made their way towards the house.

"Like I've been sat on by a huge boulder, my muscles hurt, and my body is screaming in pain with every step I take," he replied, wincing.

"I've never known magic could do that," he said.

"Yeah... it usually doesn't but that's what happened, when I'm doing wandless magic, and I haven't used magic for nearly 6 months," he replied, Derek walked next them, as he went and opened the door for them to walk inside.

"It's done, I need some food in my system before I collapse," he called out, he was quickly moved to a seat on the table. Drake was wincing with every movement he made to eat.

"You look like crap Parker, I'm guessing you forgot your wand," he joked.

"Laugh it up and I'll end you Drake, I just need to rest for a few minutes and then we're off to do the wards at the Quillette reservations," he replied, wincing as well as he began eating the full course meal Esme made.

"Rik, you need to rest more than a mere minutes, I saw you do the wards, at it nearly drain you dry, exert yourself anymore, and you can lose your magic and your life," Derek replied.

"Heh... you should know by now, after 6 years of dangerous shit, in that god forsaken shithole, I can't die, death is my fucking bitch," he chuckled, only to wince at the pain.

"That maybe the case, but your dumb luck can only last so long," he replied.

"He's right Parker, not only that, but you've never been magically exhausted, you've been partially possessed, poisoned, almost died in an awful tournament, watched your idiot godfather die, and then just a few months ago, that old fart almost completed that spell, you're luck can only go so far," Drake replied.

"What are you three talking about?" Jasper asked, he wasn't a curious person, but when it came to Henrik, he found himself wanting to know more about the boy, he didn't feel it as a mate link, but more like they both went through the foundation of war and betrayal.

"Like I said before, it is of no concern to you lot, now, I'm off, Devon you and your boytoy can stay here, Drake and Derek come with me, I have a feeling you want to see your mates, and I need you two to distract those overgrown idiots while I create the wards," he said, as he took a few more bites of the food before slowly standing up.

"Henrik I strongly advice you from moving too much, you look like you're ready to drop any minute," Carlisle warned him.

"I do not take orders from anyone, so if you will excuse us, Drake! Derek!" He called out, they went to his side, and the shadow around them began to sink them in. "I'll see you home soon, I'll be telling Sebastian to make sure you're home by 6... if you so much as stay past 6, well, let's just say how you are going to feel about having a Mockingbird as your mate," he warned as they disappeared.

"He can't really turn me into a bird... can he?" Edward wondered.

"I don't think you should test him Eddie," Victoria replied, Rosalie, Alice, and her were going over which shoes to wear when the big fight happened.

"I told you not to call me Eddie," he snapped.

"Oh... poor Eddie boy is upset, Devon why don't you entertain him before he starts having his temper tantrums, and starts wailing like a baby," Emmett teased, he and Jasper began playing Halo, as Devon silently chuckled at the pouting face Edward had.

* * *

"Any luck finding them?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, but I've been getting a huge magical reading, but it went away as soon as it happened, not enough time to locate the source," Molly replied.

"Damn it, what about you Hermione?" He asked the bushy hair witch.

"I've narrowed it down to two countries he could be in, he could be in a small village in France, or a more logical idea, he could be in America, but if he is, it'll be dangerous to even think about entering their land without reason," she replied.

"Why would that be?" Ron asked, he was sitting on an empty chair, next to Ginny, who was trying not to cry, lately some of the students would make fun of her, and bully her, although Ron was always there to protect her, lately he's not been able to sleep, or even stay asleep. The two had begun failing in class, for Ron it was normal, but it came to a real shock that Ginny was also falling behind.

"Because Ronald," she rolled her eyes, "the American Ministry isn't as corrupted as our Ministry, they take pride in defending their own, if Harry did manage to go to America, he would have told him about our plans, and they would have taken them in and given them citizenship, also they would be on the look out for us," she replied, as if it was obvious.

"So... he's should definately be in America, but the question is where?" Dumbledore concluded.

"So, we can finally get him, and I can finally get his money?" Ginny perked up.

"Yes sweetie you can, but we've been so preoccupied with looking for him, that we never came up with how we're going to bring him back?" Molly announced.

"I'll take care of that, I think I know how we can lure him back here to do our bidding, but we're going to need to use a bait to draw him out," he replied.

"What about if we use someone that's still close to Harry, like Seamus, Dean, then there's Justin, also there's Remus, but no one has heard of him since Sirius died," Ron announced.

"That's actually pretty smart Ronald, well if this meeting is over, I have a boyfriend to meet and you're all killing my mood," Hermione got up and announced, much to Molly, Ginny, and Ron's disgust.

"Yeah this meeting is over, good bye until next time," Dumbledore told them. As soon as he left to check on his brother, a pair of redheaded twins appeared from the shadows, they took off the cloak Harry left them, so they can continue to go to Hogwarts and watch over all the students.

"You heard that Forge," the first twin said.

"Sure did Gred," the other twin replied.

"Looks like we need to make a plan-"

"I right there with you brother-"

"This is going to be great," they said in perfect sync, as they shared the similar wvil grin on their face.

* * *

**So what do you thin? LIKE IT? HATE IT? Again I'm sorry for just posting, I had some things to do... and well it's here now, so I really hope you guys like it, I'll try and post sooner, but I can't make any promises :D R&R and leave any questions you have cause they make me happy ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all of the support and allowing us to reach 10k VIEWERS! I can't believe it's the second time, I'm so happy : I thank you all and I have something precious for this chapter, there will be two songs in this chapter, I hope you like them and the meaning behind each word. ^_^**

**Silvermane1 -** actually I thought it should be Mike, but I've thought about it, and their attraction doesn't work for me, and I want someone on the same level as Harry, but to ultimately have to surrender to Harry's will.

**Kiri Namikase -** don't worry, their time will come, there will be a few survivors from Dumbledore's side, but their punishment will be a 'just desert' of sorts ;D

* * *

Chapter XVI

Tom read over the revised contract, and was glad that Harry only had a few changes he was willing to work with, just then the door knocked, "come in," he called out. The door opened revealing a set of redheaded twins, tied followed by Bellatrix.

"M'lord, I found these two boys outside the mansion, they said that they had something important to tell you," Bellatrix said.

"Thanks Bella, leave them here, from their looks, what they will tell me is truly important," he said, Bella simply bowed and left.

"So dude, you gonna let us go?" Fred asked.

"Or not, cause this is kinda kinky," George replied, smirking slightly.

"Of course," he said, he simply waved his hand and the ropes fell off. "So, what do you desire?"

"We're here to tell you," George began.

"That Dumbledore, has begun to make his move," Fred concluded.

"I see, and what is he planing to do?" He asked.

"He's going to use some Hogwarts Students, to drag Harry out of hiding, we know he's alive, we even know that, although he changed in appearance, he is the same boy with that damn hero complex, so he's going to definitely try and save them," they said in unison.

"Yes, that boy does have that damn curse, but hopefully we can prevent that, has he found where he is?"

"No, but Molly was close," Fred said.

"She noticed a spike in magic," George said.

"A huge one to be exact-"

"And Hermione has narrowed it down-"

"To either France-"

"Or America, and out bet is that he's in America."

"So, they're getting closer to finding him right?" He asked, worried stretched all over his face.

"You know where he is don't you," they said in unison, rather than asked.

"Yes, I do, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, is there anything else?"

"Yeah... we need your help," they said.

"What is it?"

"We need to find Remus, and we want you to allow him to find Harry-" Fred said.

"Ever since Sirius died and Harry's disappearance-" George continued.

"We haven't seen or heard from him-"

"He's been avoiding everyone-"

"And, we're worried he might be dead."

"But how can I help?"

"We have a bit of his hair, don't ask how we grabbed it," Fred said.

"And we know of a spell that will lead us to him," George stated.

"But to do that..." they hesitated.

"Yes?" He encouraged them to continue.

"We're going to have to sacrifice someone," George said, solemnly.

"To find a life, we need to exchange a life, I don't know why," Fred replied.

"But we do," they said.

"So you want me to find someone for you to kill?" He asked, a bit shocked.

"Not just anyone, someone that is directly related to him, by _blood,"_ they said.

"Well there aren't many survivor's, except maybe his father, but he's in Azkaban, and I don't know how to get him out," he replied

"We know of a way to bring him here, without them noticing," Fred suggested.

"We lower the wards for exactly one minute," George told him.

"And we combined our magic to scout him, and apparte him here-"

"Then raise the wards again, and do the spell," they finalized.

"I think it's a good idea, but were' going to need a lot of power to do this, how about we practice, I have a feeling that Dumbledore, wouldn't try anything just yet, maybe at the end of the year, but not yet," he said, as they all made plans to find Remus Lupin.

**/*-/*-/*-/*-/**

Drake was walking along the woods with Leah, while Harry was resting. They finally finalized the wards, so both the Cullen's and the Quillette's will be protected. "So Leah, how is it being the only female mutt?" He asked, for some reason, Leah didn't mind being called a mutt by Drake, but if anyone else called her that, it would be the last thing they did.

"It's weird, you know, I can hear everything they think, and also see it, which is just wrong when it's about their imprint, especially Paul and Jacob, the things they want to do to your family member should be illegal," she shuddered as she remembered events that happened in both their heads that bothered her into not shifting for a week.

"What about your brother, has he had any immoral thoughts about Derek?" He asked, he couldn't help but smirk at his mate's dilemma, he found himself genuinely attracted to her, not because she had the body of a model, that every girl would kill for, but because, he found himself actually comfortable around her.

"My brother is either incredibly sneaky with his thoughts, or just pure, all of this thoughts of Derek, is how their kiss would be, and where he should take him for their first date, and just romantic crap like that," she replied, smiling sweetly as the memories, of her brother grinning like an idiot whenever he would just talk to Derek.

"You don't like romance?" He wondered, tilting his head slightly.

"No... not really, I always thought that my prince would come and take me away from it all, but with my dad's death, the whole vampire thing, and turning into the first ever she-wolf, I've stopped wanting a fairy tail life, and just someone who will love me for who I am, not because of some stupid imprint, I want them to know that I need someone there for me... oh god I'm rambling aren't I?" She gasped.

"Just a bit, he replied, laughing slightly when Leah's face turned red as a tomato.

"God you must think I'm annoying," she sighed, as she stopped by a log and sat down.

"I don't think so, you know what I think, I think you're pretty when you ramble," he smiled, making his way towards her, sitting next to her.

"I'm not pretty, have you really seen me? I'm taller than most girls, I'm almost your height, I hardly have any breasts, I look like a buffed out girl, I'm not pretty," she replied, her tears beginning to fall. "You're just saying those things because of the imprint," she said.

"Hey, now that's not fair, I'm not being controlled to say anything, this is what I feel, and no one, not fate, not some stupid imprint, controls my actions, and the words I say," he replied, she flinched slightly when he called the imprint stupid.

"But I mean, look at me, I'm not a woman, I'll never be able to carry on your line, I can't get pregnant," more tears continue to fall, as all her protective walls begin to crumble, "I'm never going to be able to have a child, get to see them grow up."

"I don't care about that, I like you, here let me show you something," he said as stood up and took Lean's hand with his, so she also stood up, he took her left hand with his own left hand, and guided them over to his chest, right over his heart, where is was beating roughly. "I have never felt this way for anyone, you are beautiful, and all I can think of, is how lucky I am to have you with me," he said, she blushed at his words, she was even more shocked when he began singing.

_Hey Pretty Baby With The_  
_High Heels On_  
_You Give Me Fever_  
_Like I've Never, Ever Known_

_You're Just A Product Of_  
_Loveliness_  
_I Like The Groove Of_  
_Your Walk,_  
_Your Talk, Your Dress_

She blushed at those words, as he looked deeply into her eyes, his voice sending her over the moon.

_I Feel Your Fever_  
_From Miles Around_  
_I'll Pick You Up In My Car_  
_And We'll Paint The Town_

_Just Kiss Me Baby_  
_And Tell Me Twice_  
_That You're The One For Me_

He took his right hand and began moving it up her thighs with every word he sang.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_You Really Turn Me On_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_  
_(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)_  
_My Lonely Days Are Gone_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_I Like The Feelin' You're_  
_Givin' Me_  
_Just Hold Me Baby And_  
_I'm In Ecstasy_

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, meaning every word he was singing.

_Oh I'll Be Workin' From_  
_Nine To Five_  
_To Buy You Things To Keep_  
_You By My Side_

He pulled her closer to him, as he leaned in and took a bite of her neck, as she let out a small whimper. He took in her scent, trying hard to control his urges, then he went to her ear to sing the next verse in a husky tone.

_I Never Felt So In Love Before_  
_Just Promise Baby, You'll_  
_Love Me Forevermore_  
_I Swear I'm Keepin' You_  
_Satisfied_  
_'Cause You're The One For Me_

He leaned back and began swaying each other side to side, their hips in perfect sync.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_  
_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
_You Really Turn Me On_  
_(You Really Turn Me On)_  
_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet Now Baby_  
_(Of My Feet)_  
_My Lonely Days Are Gone_  
_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_Give It To Me_  
_Give Me Some Time_

_Be With Mine_

_Ain't Nobody's Business_  
_Ain't Nobody's Business_

_But Mine And My Baby's_

_I Swear I'm Keepin' You_  
_Satisfied_  
_'Cause You're The One For Me_

_The Way You Make Me Feel..._

As he finished the song, he leaned in, and pressed his lips on her, first it was slow and gentle, but then he began to use his tongue to make his way in, which Leah, gladly allowed him. the kiss was passionate, and it ran a chill between Leah's spine. She intertwined her fingers within his platinum blonde locks, as she felt his tongue move around her, feeling every inch of her mouth. They broke slightly apart, but not before Drake gave her one last peck on her lips (Think about the kiss between Elena and Elijah). "That kiss is just a small portion of how I feel for you, I don't care if you're pretty or not, nor if you can have kids, you are mine, and no one's else', and I am yours and only yours, I want to love you, please allow me to love you," he said, looking deeply into her brown eyes.

"I... I..." she hesitated, biting her lip, before offering him a smile, "I'd love that, very much," she replied.

"You are so beautiful, don't let anyone tell you differently, and I am lucky to have a mate as special and as loving as you, and besides, even if we can't have kids, we can always blood adopt, they won't have come out of you, but they will still be our child," he assured her.

"I love you," she said, this took him aback, for a minute she looked terrified, but then a smile appeared on his face.

"Don't forget that I will always be here for you, I will never let you go, and believe me when I say, that I love you too," he replied, leaning in and kissing her again.

* * *

Seth was bouncing up and down, he couldn't believe he was spending some time with his imprint, he didn't care that they were alone in the bonfire, in fact he was glad they were alone. It's not that he didn't like his pack member's, but they would always annoy him, ask him about any fantasizes he would have about Derek, and sure he was a teenage boy, but he didn't care about sex, he only care about being there for his imprint, no matter how he wants him. Sure, he would get rock hard just looking at him, but he never had any impure thoughts about Derek, he would always wonder about things, like dates, what to wear, or other romantic things, which is why he was the pack's on version of the empath vampire.

"So how are you Seth?" Derek asked, he was trying not to think about being so close to each other, he didn't usually think about things like sex, and what position he liked to be, but when it came to Seth, all of his teachings of morality, and self control would go right out of the window.

"I'm great, I can finally have time to tall to you, we've barely had anytime to talk, I mean sure there are times we talked but not alone," he said.

"I'm glad, I'm also happy we get some alone time, I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my family, but they sometimes annoy me," he smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, my pack too, they always want to talk about their mates, and with the whole shared mind thing, I can see what they see, and it's a bit awkward, especially with Paul and Jake, they can't stop thinking dirty things about Nate and Cole," he made a sour face.

"I can see how that would be disturbing, so I heard you're an empath, is that right?" He asked.

"Um... it's more like I can sense their feelings, I'm in no means at Jasper's level, I've been practicing, and I've been able to understand the meaning behind their feelings, I can finish their sentences, when they are unsure of what to say," he replied.

"Wow, that's so cool, I have a special gift as well, but I don't know what it is yet, Henrik told me that once a huge event happens, I can finally unlock my true power," he replied.

"How why did you decided to come here, I mean, not that I'm not glad, I'm very, very, very glad you did, but I'm just curious," he asked, blushing slightly, while Derek giggled, before his face turned into pain.

"We... we... didn't like the place we were living at before, at school we were always attacked, because we were looked on as weak," he replied.

"I don't think you look weak," he said.

"Well, we don't look like that now, but the truth is, I'm actually 12 years old, but I took a potion to make me grow up," he said. "I along with my brother Cole, were adopted by Rik, we're not really brother's, well Cole and I are brother's, but Rik adopted us as his brothers, and we left, deciding to make a new life, away from all that pain and sorrow."

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked anything, I'm very sorry," he replied, wiping off a single tear that was falling from Derek's face.

"It's okay, you didn't know, I mean, sure I almost got claimed by an gorilla, but I was saved by my new family, and for that I'm very grate... oops," he winced as he said something he knew he shouldn't have mentioned, if the look of pure anger in Seth's child like face, was any indication.

"Someone tried to claim my mate," he snarled, shaking furiously, Derek knew that this was a bad thing.

"Hey calmed down, I'm okay, Rik saved me before anything happened, I'm still pure, I'm not claimed by anyone," he assured him.

Seth took a deep breath, and slowly regained his composure, "sorry about that, I was just so angry that some one was going to claim you, I know it sounds possessive but, I was hurt that someone would force themselves on you," he replied.

"I know, besides, there is someone very important that I'm saving myself for," he replied.

"Oh... that person must be very lucky," he sighed.

"Heh, I'm talking about you Seth, I know we're imprints, we felt that connection immediately when our eyes met, that day on the beach, two months ago," he said.

"You did," he broke into a huge grin, then he suddenly realized that Sam left his guitar. "Oh um... do you think I can sing you a song, I mean I'm not as good as your brother, but I hope you really like it," he said, grabbing the guitar.

"I'd love that very much," he replied, putting all of his attention to him, as Seth began to play with a few chords before going into the song.

**There I was again tonight**  
**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**  
**Same old tired lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity,**  
**Shifting eyes and vacancy**  
**Vanished when I saw your face**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

He began to remember their first encounter, how his heart fluttered at the sight of him imprint, how he was glad to have finally found his other half, the one that was made just for him.

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**  
**Across the room your silhouette**  
**Starts to make its way to me**  
**The playful conversation starts**  
**Counter all your quick remarks**  
**Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you**  
**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

He also remembered how he went home, blushing all the way home, his heart thumping, how he felt complete, perfect, his mate was perfect, he didn't even care that he was a boy.

**The lingering question kept me up**  
**2 AM, who do you love?**  
**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**  
**And now I'm pacing back and forth**  
**Wishing you were at my door**  
**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,**  
**It was enchanting to meet you,**  
**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew...**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

Derek couldn't help but lower his gaze towards Seth's lips, the moment, they met was pure bliss for him, he blushed when Seth gave him a wink.

**This is me praying that**  
**This was the very first page**  
**Not where the story line ends**  
**My thoughts will echo your name**  
**Until I see you again**  
**These are the words I held back**  
**As I was leaving too soon**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**  
**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew...**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

As soon as the song was over, Derek couldn't hold back anymore, as soon as Seth put away the guitar, he lunged himself at him, holding him close to him, leaning his head to the boy's broad chest. "I'm guessing you liked it?" He joked.

"I loved it Seth, I've never had anyone sing for me," he replied, a few tears falling.

"I will always be there to sing for you, if this is how you react," he replied, as he lean in and gently pressed his lips on Derek's, the simple act was anything but simple, just that act alone made Derek's knees give in. Seth noticing this, wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him for support. Seth then began using his tongue to probe into the boys mouth, which Derek had no problem allowing. As Seth began dominating Derek, a sudden chill came between them, they broke apart, and as soon as Derek breathe out, a white mist appeared, that had white sparkles in them (think of the kiss between Bobby and Rogue, from X-Men 2).

"Cool," he said, when they looked down, they gasped as the sand around them was covered in a thin blanket of pure ice.

"Cold," Seth joked, as he leaned in and continued kissing Derek, their lips perfect for each other, not caring about anyone or anything.

* * *

Alice and Liz were sitting in the living room, in the Cullen household, all the Cullens were there, including Cole, when they gasped as they were hit by a powerful vision;

_**{**They were standing on the white ground, decorated with blood, and ashes. They looked around, and saw smokes from many fires created by bodies being burned, Drake kneeling next Leah, crying and laughing as she was teasing him about something, both covered in cuts, but Leah's wounds healing a bit faster than Drakes. Nate and Paul, sitting on a log, Nate resting his head on Paul's knees as he cried, cuts on both boys as well, Seth with a broken arm, holding tightly to Derek, who was also crying. Jacob was lying on the ground, a his leg broken, Alice and Liz saw themselves, looking towards them, Liz looked better than the rest, not a single scratch, but her usual dreamy smile gone, replaced with an immense sadness, tears falling, the continued to look around, everyone was okay, it seemed, Bella was on one of the fires screaming bloody murder, and laughing uncontrollably, they both looked to were she was laughing. Liz feel on her knees when she saw it._

_Henrik was crying, Edward kneeling next to him, crying as well, but only venom came out, but that's not what cause Liz to fall to her knees, there in Henrik's arms, was the corpse of Devon, a hole in his stomach, as he looked over to Henrik, he said something, but they couldn't hear anything, aside from the crying and the sounds of Bella's body being burned. _

_Alice wished she couldn't read lips, because what he said, broke her heart, in ways she never would have guessed, he raise his hand and placed it gently on Henrik's cheek, "I'm sorry... I love you..." and then it fell, as he took his final breath. Shock ran threw Harry's eyes, as he tried waking Devon up, he kept begging and begging, until he stopped, he pulled the boy closer to him, and let out a spine-chilling scream, tears began flowing from his eyes, Edward's eyes widen, he shook his head as if trying to deny what happened, then he screamed, then... he went blank... no emotions, no nothing, his eyes were dead, nothing was left of him, he was now an empty shell.**}**_

They got out of the vision, Liz not knowing what to do began crying, all of the feelings she was getting from the vision finally hit her, Devon was going to die, this isn't what she saw the first time, something changed, something went wrong. Alice for the first time in many years, didn't smile, she fell on her knees, tears falling from her face, real tears, not venom, this wasn't what she had in mind, this was the first time she ever curse having these powers, she also began to cry.

* * *

**What do you think? You like it? Hate it? I'm trying to build up the tension for the upcoming battle, and yes there will be many character death's, but just because they had a vision where they see who dies, doesn't mean that, that person will die, remember visions are always different, things don't appear like what they seem. ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please don't hurt me, I'm still alive :D I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting, school is very stressful, and I hope you can all understand, thanks for the continued support**

**A/N: this might be a bit longer than my other chapters, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter XVII (Warning Rape scene... you have been warned)**

"I won't allow it to pass," Henrik cried out, shaken, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Everyone, the Cullens, Quillette wolves, and his family were all in his house, everyone had somber look on their faces, more so Edward. Devon, on the other hand, looked more conflicted, than somber, he saw his death, but somehow he felt that it wasn't him, he couldn't put his finger on it, but when he saw it, there something in his action that made him wonder if that was actually him.

"How are we going to do that, you know that our visions are clear, they never lie, as much as we all hate it, it's going to happen," Liz replied, tear marks still marked her pale skin.

"No! I won't let them kill him, I won't lose him, Devon you are here by forbidden to ever leave this place, if you do, someone will be with you at all times, is that understood?" He growled, glaring at Devon, who merely looked at him with a horrified look.

"ARE YOU BAT SHIT CRAZY! I am not some damsel in distress, I don't need a babysitter, god, it might not even be me, you know Sebastian is making polyjuice potions, it could well be someone else who's playing me," he snapped back.

"I don't care! You are not leaving this house and that's final," he bellowed, everyone watched with a weary look in their eyes, they were worried something big was going to happen, which to their credit, did happen. Devon was livid, he didn't like being trapped somewhere, ever since he felt like a prisoner at _that_ house, he never liked feeling trapped. He got up and made an attempt to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him, he turned around to see that Henrik was glaring at him, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder. "I told you. You. Are. Not. Leaving," he growled, as he started pushing Devon back to the seat he was on.

"And I told you that I'm not weak, I can take care of myself," he replied, as he yanked Henrik's arm away.

"Don't make me force you Devon," he warned.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged, as he took one step out the door, he was immediately tackled to the hard ground, he felt his face hit the squishy grass. The person who attacked him, let go and stood up. He took this time to turn on his back to see Henrik look down on him. In a low growl, he quickly got up, and made a dash at Rik, he dodge the left punch Rik threw, and made a jab at Rik's side, causing him to be sent back flying. Everyone was watching in general fascination, their speed wasn't as fast as the vampires or the wolves, but their strength was on par with them.

Henrik got up and let out a snarl, Edward went on the immediate defense, and was about to strike when he hit a wall, he turned and saw Cole raising his hand, "I'm sorry Edward, but this something between those two idiots," he informed him, they all turn to watch Rik dash towards Devon, as the clashed it sound like a crash happened. Henrik began send a barrage of punches and jabs, while Devon was dodging them, with rapid succession. This continued until Rik succeeded in punching Devon in the face, send him flying backwards. Before he could hit the branch that was in his way, Devon reached out his arms, and spun around the tree branch, landing on top of it, like a monkey.

He glared daggers at Harry, as he got up, and his hands began to burst into a reddish-orange flame, he jumped down with an unnatural grace, and he dashed towards Rik, both arm blazing behind him as he ran. Rik did the same, except his hands were covered in a silvery bluish-white lighting, he also made a dash towards Devon. They resumed the fight, sparks of fire and thunder flying about with each attack they threw, they were evenly matched, when Rik landed a electrically charged punch at Devon, Devon sent a blazing jab at Rik. Towards the end, both boys were a few feet away, panting heavily, their hands, flicking on and off of thunder and fire.

"I... told you I... can take... care of... myself," Devon panted, as he wiped blood from his lip, with his arm, they both looked like they were hit by lighting or fire, their clothes were charred, their hair was smoking.

"I don't... care Dev... I don't... want to lose... you," Rik panted, his walls came down, and the realization of the vision finally got to him, tears began to flow down from his face. Devon's face softened as the fire from his hands let out, he limply made his way towards Rik, until they were face to face. Devon knew that Rik was going to lose his footing soon, so he wrapped his arms around him, just as Rik's knees gave in, they both fell on the floor. Rik clutching tightly at Devon, while Devon rubbed his back, soothing him.

"It's going to be okay Rik, I promise," Devon said.

"I don't know Dev, you know her vision are always true," he replied, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"I know, but like I said, I won't leave you ever, I promise Harry," he assured him.

"Harry?" Everyone except Rik's family called out in confusion.

"You just had to let it slip didn't you," Rik groaned, as he felt a slightly more cheery.

"What are you two talking about, why did you call him Harry love?" Edward asked, what everyone was thinking.

"Um... I'm sorry Rik, I didn't mean too, it was an accident," Devon said.

"It's okay, they were bound to find out sooner or later," he replied as they stood up, and dusting themselves off. "Alright, I guess you want to know about me right, well it all started about 15 years ago..."

* * *

Mike awoke to the sound of people talking above him, he looked around, he noticed that he was in some sort of cell, it was in black there were bars in front of him, he got up and noticed that his leg was chained to the foot of the bed frame. He looked around and flinched, he moved his hand up to the sore spot on his neck, he pressed on it, he flinch, he felt something sticky and wet on him. He took his hand off it, and looked his hand, his eyes widen at the sight of blood on his hand, he tried to remember what happened.

_*Flashback*_

_He was with Angie and Jessica, they were talking about how they couldn't believe that Bella would do something so dangerous, then again, she did have a jealous tendency, she would get too attached to Edward, always wanting to know where he was, they thought they would miss her being with them, but they forgot about it as soon as they met Henrik and his family._

_"I can't believe that she would do that, I don't know what is going on in her head," Angie said._

_"I don't know, it seems that she's going crazier, I'm worried about Rik and his family," Jess stated._

_"I wonder how Cole is, to think Bella would go this far, just think what she would've done to Devon if he was there as well," Mike shuddered._

_"I know... you'd think you know someone," Angie sighed, just then they heard a noise outside._

_"You guys hear that?" Jess wondered._

_"Yeah, it sounded like someone screaming, oh god, what if it's those giant wolves attacking someone," Angie cried out._

_"Giant wolves?" Mike wondered._

_"Yeah, when I was walking around the woods a week ago, I was looking for Rik's house, but I got lost, next thing I knew, I see three huge wolves, one was sandy colored, that was the shortest, the other two were huge, one was a dark silver, and the one leading the other two had russet brown fur, I swear it scared me, I had to keep quite," she replied._

_"I'm going to go check it out, maybe someone's in trouble," he said._

_"WHAT" Both girls exclaimed, looking at him as if he lost his mind._

_"I'll be back, don't worry you two," he said, as he grabbed the metallic baseball bat, that Jess kept, in case of burglaries._

_"Be careful," they called out. He merely waved at them, and headed outside, he heard the screaming again, but this time it was more muffled, it was coming from the woods. Mike took a deep breath and tried his best not to look nervous, he braced himself for the woods, he held the bat with both hands, tightly to his chest and went into the woods. He looked around and smelled something metallic, which he automatically knew was blood, he quickly made his way towards the smell. He looked around as he continued running until he came up to a strange sight, Bella was on the floor, blood flowing from her neck, which immediately healed._

_His eyes widen when he saw that Bella's plain features began to shift and become more refined and beautiful, he pale skin became even paler, as snow, he pink lips became blood red. She finally opened her eyes, and his own eyes widen even more, her bland chocolate eyes, were now blood red, they held thirst, and blood lust. He watched as she got up with swift and inhuman speed. He watched as she looked at herself before turning her gaze to him, he stood there in shock, and fear, unable to move as her gaze sent a terrified shiver down his spine. The next thing he felt was a sharp sensation on his next then... darkness took over of him._

_*Flashback Ends*_

He remembered waking up on occasion before seeing Bella and other's bite him again, and he would faint, this happened a couple of times, and every time he would beg for death, but it never came, he also remembered one of them that wouldn't bite him, said her name was Bree Tanner, she would always have food for him. _Rik... help,_ he thought, as tears began falling from his eyes. he suddenly heard footsteps near his cell, he furiously and pathetically tried to wipe the tears away, he finished just in time to see a tall boy about 6 feet, faint olive toned skin, black hair, red eyes, he had a lean muscular framed body. Mike noticed that this teen eyed Mike with a lust filled gaze, that sent a shiver down his back, and not in a good way.

"I thought I smelled someone's tears," he musical voice sent Mike over a euphoric state, he knew something bad was going to happen, but he couldn't help but feel lost in the teen's beauty.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Mike asked, in a rasp voice, the teen mere chuckled and opened the door, and walked in.

"My name is Diego, and I'll be your entertainer for the day, or better yet, you're my entertainment for today," he grinned wickedly, showing a bit of his fangs, as he stalked closer and closer, like a predator hunting it's prey.

"Stay back!" He called out, trying to go back further his bed, until he felt the wall, indicating that he had no where else to go.

"I do hope you enjoy a good pleasure stick, because I'm going to pleasure you good, don't worry pet, I won't break you... much, boss lady will be made if I do," he smirked, in a swift movement he was face to face with Mike, until he could feel the trembling boy's breath.

**(Rape Scene will begin... if you don't like it, you can skip it... don't say I didn't warn you)**

Mike looked terrified, his eyes widen as Diego got on top of him, he tried to push him away but it was like moving a boulder, he didn't even falter. Diego leaned in and forcefully pressed his lips on the whimpering boy, he flinched at the cold touch by the dominating male. As Diego forced his lips to open, his cold hands rips the boys shirt apart revealing a lean muscular body, he broke the kiss looking at the boys body hungrily.

"You will do just fine," he growled, as he dragged the boy to the lie on his back on the bed.

"Please don't, please," he begged, squirming around, kicking around, until he felt a stone like hand hit him, it wasn't strong but it still hurt, he spit out blood, and it landed on Diego's face.

"Big mistake pet," he snarled as he tore the boys pants off along with the boxers, revealing a limp 6 inch cock. The sight of it, made his own 6" member twitch in anticipation as he let out a low growl, then he proceeded to continue kissing the boy, as his hands made quick work on the clothes he had on, he pressed his hard on against the boys stomach, as he took dominance over the kiss, making sure his tongue tasted every single part of the boys body.

Mike had tears falling as he felt his own cock twitch, he was disgusted that he was having a hard by being violated. He felt something press at his entrance, he began struggling, trying anything, everything to make him stop, but Diego wouldn't move, "let me go!" He cried out, which made Diego's cock twitch even more as he thrusted his cock inside his unprepared hole, earning a spine chilling scream from Mike, as he felt his insides burning, he felt as his ass was being torn apart.

"God so fucking tight... I never knew a virgin ass would be so fucking good," Diego grunted as he continued to thrust, deeper and deeper, with each thrust he did, he could smell the blood coming from his ass, he could hear his heart racing, he was filled lust and desire, ever since Bella fist showed the prisoner to everyone, he was attracted to him, he desired him, he needed to claim his toy, so today was the kept thrusting, every thrust sending Mike waves of pain, as he continued screaming, which were muffled, by Diego's lips on his.

"Please... stop.. it huts," he cried, he couldn't believe he was being violated by some sadistic son of a bitch, and liking it, he felt disgust, he felt like a common whore. unbeknownst to them both, there were a pair of red eyes looking at them, she had shoulder length dark brown hair, pale skin, she looked to be 15 or 16, she watch in disgust as her 'mate' was violating the only boy she thought of as a friend, she knew she had to act quick. Her eyes widen as the idea came to her, it was so simple, but she had to make cure it went well, she had to do this tonight, and she knew exactly who to ask for help.

Mike felt the thrust become more quicker, deeper, and more violent, he himself was close to the edge, and he knew that the teen fucking was too, as his grunts became quicker. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum, fuck, call out my name, pet, beg me to cum inside of you, beg me," he grunted.

"P-p-please... cum i-i-inside... of me...Diego..." he whimpered, which made Diego moan in pleasure, he knew it was a matter of time before he had his pet under his complete control, he loved being a vampire, he could get whatever he wanted, and he just got what he needed. With a final thrust he came inside Mike's ass, as the hot liquid sensation made Mike scream as his own orgasm happened, but it turned into a scream as he felt a sharp pain on his neck, allowing the darkness to take a hold of him, as he felt the pain take over.

**(Rape scene over... it's not hardcore, but I just want to make sure you knew to skip this... if you wanted)**

Bree got everything prepared, she had her backpack ready, filled with a ton of clothes, she was glad she was able to keep her magic, she would've been disappointed if she couldn't use magic anymore, she finish talking to Fred, who everyone called 'Freaky Fred', since he was the only one strong enough to repel Bella's enchantment, much to said woman's frustration, he agreed to help, only because he felt that they were being lied to by Bella, about those vampire restrictions. She looked over and saw that Diego and a couple of the other male vampires, were laughing, she felt disgusted that, that pig was her mate, she let out a small growl as she heard him talk about how Mike was the best fuck he's ever had.

Bella walked in, walking as if she owned the world, which in her sick twisted mind she thought she did. Bree wanted to kill her, but with all the vampires on her side, Bree would be killed in an instant. "Alright everyone, it's time to hunt, but please leave a few who will be good as new members, or as... toys," she smirked. "Oh, Bree, Fred, and Diego, stay behind and keep an eye on our little guest, and Diego, please try not to break him too much, I can feel power in him, and I don't want him to die, so please keep the playing to a minimum, especially the biting," she told him, with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I will," he replied, with his own smirk.

Bree and Fred watched as they all left, leaving just the three of them, she counted to ten, before she knew it was safe to proceed with her plan.

"So Freddie, you want to join me in playing with my little pet?" Diego asked, Fred merely shook his head. "Whatever then, I think I should go for round two," he replied, he was about to reach the door leading to the holding cell, when he was stopped by Bree, who put her hand on his wrist. "What do you think you're doing Bree?"

"I'm stopping you, from hurting him again," she replied, as she bent his wrist, snapping it, Diego let out a scream, before he pushed her off, which caused her to fly back, with his hand still in her hand. He snarled as he watch his arm, the hand was no longer there.

"You will pay for that you fucking bitch," he snarled, as he got in a crouching position, readying himself to attack, he leaped up at her, before being sent back, by an invisible force, he looked up and saw Fred defending her, his usual bored look morphed into a snarl, that would make the devil shiver. Before he could react, Bree and Fred already ripped him apart, Bree cast a simple fire charm, and they made their way downstairs.

"Who's there?" A weak voice came out.

"It's me Mike, Bree, you remember Fred right?" She said, as she gasped at the sight and smell in front of her. Mike's clear blue eyes lost that twinkle of hope they once had, he now looked defeated, curled in the fetal position, the smell of sweat, cum, and blood overpowering both vampire's senses.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We're taking you away Mike, but we have to leave now," she replied, she noticed that his dead eyes had that small glimmer of hope she remembered. "Let's get you cleaned up first," she waved her arm around him, and he was clean. He gasped in shock, as he looked at himself, the pain was still there, but he no longer smelled disgusting.

"Thank you Bree," he let out a muffled cry.

"Don't worry Mike, it's time to get away, it's time to be free," she smiled as Fred carried him, and the ran from there, into the night of Port Angeles.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter, I really hope you guys liked it :D**


End file.
